Lay All Your Love On Me
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: Chapter 19 Uploaded! Kenshin cast working in Meiji Hospital. A complicated love relationship, a jealous woman, and an unforgivable deed. How is Kenshin and Kaoru going to overcome these obstacles... please R&R. THANKS!
1. Default Chapter

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 1: Smells of Trouble  
  
  
Kenshin stirred in his sleep and rolled over under the blanket. His hand stretched out to his beloved to cuddle closer. Nothing. He reached out further. Nothing. He moved further towards her side of the bed and patted some more. Nothing. Now in high frustration he creaked open an eye, to find his beloved not in bed. Kenshin frowned as he sat up.  
  
"This is the forth time that she's doing this to me!" Kenshin murmured to himself. Just then sounds of water running came to his ears.  
  
'Oh… so she's taking a bath….' Evil thoughts came to Kenshin's mind as he stalked to their bathroom and silently opening and closing the door behind him. There the goddess was. Behind the curtains. Naked under his mercy. Just the way he liked it. Kenshin found out that he was starting to get evil, so he just walked up to the curtains and pulled them open. This startled her. She immediately sank under water as she splash a handful of water on her invader.  
  
"Kenshin…." Kaoru eyes widen at recognition of whom she had splashed those water at. Kenshin shook his hair as droplets of water flew everywhere.  
  
"Kaoru…." Kaoru let out a giggle to lessen the tension in the room.  
  
"Gomen…. I didn't mean to…."  
  
"You aren't planning to do this everyday to me… are you?" Kenshin said as he carried Kaoru out of the tub and sink himself in it with Kaoru straddled on his waist.  
  
"Do what?" Kaoru feigned innocent as she leaned forward to Kenshin.  
  
"You know what I mean young lady." Kaoru continued her act till her stomach met his. Her chest met his. Kenshin swallowed as he felt her hands working miracle on him. He pressed her body more on to his as their lips met.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Kaoru nee!" One of the patients named Ayame rolled her wheelchair towards Kaoru.  
  
"Ayame chan….. how are you?" Kaoru was wearing the nurse uniform a nametag on her left pocket. A white colour hat hung on her head. Match with white shoes. To some of the patients they gave her a name. Angel Kaoru. But no body would want to see the other side of Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru nee…. Come let's play."  
  
"Play! Play!" Suzume. Ayame's little sister pop out from behind.  
  
"Ara… Suzume chan…. Kon'nichiwa."  
  
"Play play! Please!" Suzume said as she pulled on Kaoru's arm. Both Suzume and Ayame gave her puppy eyes as Kaoru thought for a while.  
  
"I guess a little game with the both of you would be fine. Since I'm free at the moment."  
  
"If you are so free at the moment. I can give you some work here Kamiya san." Kaoru jerked her head behind her to find. Yes the beautiful and skillful doctor. Takani Megumi Sensei. She was at the same specialist as Kenshin. Spine specialist.  
  
"But… Takani sensei, you have other nurses under you like…. Hitomi, Aya and not to mention Tokio  
  
"Are you questioning me Kamiya san! They have their own work to do. Since Ken san gave you nothing, I might as well keep you busy! This hospital is not paying you just for playing a few games with those childrens!" Kaoru was a little taken back by what Megumi had said as files of documents was being pushed to her hands. Sounds of the high heels echoed through the hallway.  
  
"Kaoru nee….." Suzume and Ayame went up to her.  
  
"No play?" Suzume asked. Kaoru smiled ruefully.  
  
"Gomen…. Kaoru nee has things to do. Let's get you back to your ward ne. I promise after this. Kaoru nee will play with you ne." Suzume and Ayame nodded their head as they return Ayame to the ward.  
  
Kaoru hugged those documents file near her chest as she walked down to the information counter of the level and to her seat. She settles those files down and flipped through some of them. She gave a sigh again.  
  
"Kaoru what's wrong?" Kaoru's best friend Misao asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular. I'm starting to believe Takani sensei has grudges towards me." Misao sweatdropped as she winced at what Kaoru said.  
  
'Kaoru's sure is naïve. I wonder why she had never found that out till now.' Misao said as she took some documents from her and flip them through.  
  
"Need my help?" Kaoru nodded her head lightly and scribbled some notes and passed it to Misao.  
  
"I need you to help me pass this note to Kenshin and that's enough. Besides it's your free time. Check around Ayame, Yahiko and Yutarou. I didn't have the chance to do that. Onegai." Misao looked curiously at the note.  
  
"Mind if I peeked?" Misao asked.  
  
"Go ahead…. There's no R rated stuff in there. Don't worry." After reading the note, Misao gave a pitiful look at Kaoru and slipped off to Kenshin office.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
She knocked on the door a few times.  
  
"Himura sensei! Misao desu."  
  
"Come in." Came Kenshin's voice. He looked up from his cases and to the door to find a very unhappy Misao standing on the door.  
  
"What is it Misao?" She handed him the note and sat on the sofa. Kenshin's happy features dropped a little knowing that Kaoru can't have lunch with him. He clipped the note in one of his unknown secret files. Where they contain all the little notes Kaoru wrote to him.  
  
"Himura sensei!" Misao said standing up banging her fist on the table.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's about Megumi."  
  
"What about her?" came Kenshin's innocent voice.  
  
"You know it! She's been creating problems for Kaoru. And you know it!" Kenshin averted her gaze.  
  
"Do something!"  
  
"Yes! Kaoru didn't complain! It did not meant that she likes being boss around by that stupid fox. She has her own nurse and they are free in the cafeteria while kaoru does all the work and she claims the credit." Well that was something Kenshin didn't know. He knew that Megumi had been a little tough on Kaoru. Kaoru had admit it and she also said it was fine. It didn't bothered that much. But the sentence that Misao said about claiming credit all for herself and never some to Kaoru. Flared him up.  
  
"Hitomi san and the rest are at the cafeteria while Kaoru does all the work."  
  
"Yes! That's what I ain't satisfied about! Kaoru isn't under her! I believe she has some grudges held for Kaoru."  
  
'Grudges? Kaoru had been polite around her. What grudges can she hold? She barely knew Kaoru or even went out together. What grudges can she hold?' Kenshin thought over and over again. Then a feminine voice came from the door.  
  
"Complaining about me Makimachi san?"  
  
"Megumi…." Misao hissed.  
  
"Watch you mouth girl. Have some respect. Takani sensei would be fine." Misao made her way out of the door.  
  
"Himura sensei. I guess you would know what to do." Misao turned away.  
  
"I would take my leave now. Himura Sensei. Takani SENSEI!" Misao emphaisise on those words as she left for the ward where the little brat was staying. Yahiko.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Ken san. How about lunch?" Megumi said as she sway her hips from left to right and sat in front of Kenshin.  
  
"I have work to do Megumi. Sumanai." Kenshin said as he scribbled some on his documents.  
  
"Ken san…. You aren't believing that weasel girl are you?"   
  
"Megumi…. Why are you making things hard for Kaoru?"  
  
"I didn't!" Megumi denied.  
  
"…" Kenshin kept calm as he ventured all his anger on his pen as he clenched it in his fist. Lucky for the pen. Kenshin stopped crushing it as he remembered that it was a present from Kaoru. He loosen the grip.  
  
"Ken san. You know…. I missed those days we had in the university."  
  
'Before that bitch came along.' Megumi thought silently.  
  
"The both of us know that there's nothing between us anymore. I love Kaoru now. You will have others for you. Why not consider Sanosuke. He has been looking at you since University. He even gave me a piece of his mind when I broke up with you."  
  
"That rooster head? Till the death of all men on earth would I consider him." Megumi said as she tossed her hair behind her shoulders.  
  
"Ken san come on let's have lunch together like old times. Shall we?" She stood up and walked seductively to the door and leaned on it. Kenshin shook his head lightly.  
  
"I'm not hungry yet. I'll take Kaoru to lunch later in the afternoon. Since she's busy at the moment." Kenshin replied without looking up from the documents. He missing the disgusted look Megumi had on her face.  
  
"Oh…. Then I'll excuse myself now. Ja ne." Megumi closed the door and walked of to a distance. She unconsciously let out a growl as she thought.  
  
'Kaoru again! Every single time! Kaoru! Kaoru! And Kaoru again! Can't he get his mind of that vixen! Damn that girl! Snatching Ken san away from me. She'll get retribution. Breaking people up. Who does she think she is. Acting all beautiful and innocent. I bet she uses black magic. I'll get my Ken san back to me. No matter what will happens to her. Even if she dies!" Megumi thought to herself as she from far away she could see her Ken san's new girl sitting at the information counter leaving her workspace. Helping the patient to their wards. Megumi's eyes traveled to those unfinished documents.  
  
'She has some nerves! Can't believe she could be so…. So…. So… careless and I should thank her for that.' Megumi thought as she walked pass the Kaoru and her patient. Some of the nurses went out for lunch. The shifts haven't arrived yet. She slipped into the counter and took one of the files and walked back to her office with it.  
  
'You are in for trouble. Kamiya Kaoru.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
Hihi…. Yes…. I got this idea from a doujinshi image. Hehe~ Kenshin's the doc, Kaoru's his nurse. Okay… the whole RK crew is in here Let me say who's who ne.  
  
Doctors / Surgeries   
Himura Kenshin – Spine specialist  
Takani Megumi – Spine specialist  
Saitou Hajime – Brain specialist  
Shinomori Aoshi – Physiotherapist   
Kiyosato Akira– Emergency doc.  
Amakusa Shogo – Emergency doc.  
  
Nurses  
Kamiya Kaoru – Under Kenshin  
Makimachi Misao – Under Kenshin  
Seta Soujirou – Under Kenshin  
Mizuhara Tetsuya – Under Kenshin  
  
Takagi Tokio – Under Megumi  
Tsukigata Hitomi – Under Megumi  
Kanzaki Aya – Under Megumi  
Tsukioka Tsunan – Under Megumi  
  
Sagara Sanosuke – Under emergency / Driver for ambulance  
Sawagejou Chou – Under emergency / driver for ambulance  
Yukishirou Tomoe – Nurse in the ambulance (emergency dept)  
  
Heads  
Hiko Sejirou  
Katsura Kogorou  
  
So? How's this plan? Oh yeah… anyone out there who knows what they call a brain specialist and a spine specialist?? Damn… I only remembered that the brain specialist starts with 'N' right??  
  
  
Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome…. So pls R & R and let me know whether i should continue or not… The choice is in your hands… 


	2. Start of Plan

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin woul be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loath what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 2: Start of Plan  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
'Kaoru again! Every single time! Kaoru! Kaoru! And Kaoru again! Can't he get his mind of that vixen! Damn that girl! Snatching Ken san away from me. She'll get retribution. Breaking people up. Who does she think she is. Acting all beautiful and innocent. I bet she uses black magic. I'll get my Ken san back to me. No matter what will happens to her. Even if she dies!" Megumi thought to herself as she from far away she could see her Ken san's new girl sitting at the information counter leaving her workspace. Helping the patient to their wards. Megumi's eyes traveled to those unfinished documents.  
  
'She has some nerves! Can't believe she could be so…. So…. So… careless and I should thank her for that.' Megumi thought as she walked pass the Kaoru and her patient. Some of the nurses went out for lunch. The shifts haven't arrived yet. She slipped into the counter and took one of the files and walked back to her office with it.  
  
'You are in for trouble. Kamiya Kaoru.'  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Yamazaki baa san…. You shouldn't…" before Kaoru can finish her sentence the old lady cut in.  
  
"I'm not old! So stop calling me baa san."  
  
"Hai hai… Yamazaki nee san…"  
  
"Much better."  
  
"You shouldn't walk about without letting the nurses on duty know in advance. Besides you have just finished your operation." Kaoru went to the end of the bed and check the clip board. The nurse in charge was Hitomi. Kaoru gave a sign.  
  
"I need my own privacy." The old lady snapped at Kaoru. Kaoru frown deepen.  
  
"Everybody needs privacy. I can understand… but you have to understand that if anything happens to you, Hitomi san would be in big trouble the same goes for other nurses too. You don't want that to happen do you?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Yamazaki nee san?"  
  
"I don't like her." Yamazaki stated clearly.  
  
"Why? She did anything wrong?"  
  
"Fierce. 'Don't do that!' 'Don't do this!' 'No, you are too old for that.'" Yamazaki mimic Hitomi. Kaoru giggled at how the old lady reacted.  
  
"You can tell this to me… but you better don' to the others. She knows what's good for you. Maybe if you listen she wouldn't be so fierce then." Kaoru said as she sat at the corner of the bed.  
  
"If only every nurses are like you…. The hospital would be a better place." Kaoru smiled widen.  
  
"I'll take it as a compliment. Now… If you need something ring the bell I'll be here. Ja." Kaoru bid the old lady farewell and went back to her workspace.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kaoru turned her head around to find Soujirou and Tetsuya.  
  
"Ah! Sou chan! Tetsu chan! At last, i thought it would take you forever to reach here." Kaoru complained as she place her hands on her hip.  
  
"Ah…. Gomen gomen." The both smiley man said at the same time.  
  
"I'll be going to Takani's table to put the finish documents ne." Kaoru said as she packed the finished files. Suddenly the both of them grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"You… you and Himura sensei quarreled?"  
  
"Why are you under that fox?"  
  
"You've been ditch by Himura sensei? Che! I trusted him!  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Are you still angry of him?" Kaoru was dumbfounded by the question. But before she could open her mouth to correct them someone cleared his throat. The three of them look at the person.  
  
"Ken… Himura sensei." Kaoru was the first to get out of the stupor.  
  
"When did I ditch Kaoru? Soujirou? Tetsuya?"  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"I don't remember doing it." The both of them straighten their back and went to the back of the information counter and started whispering. Kaoru just giggled at the sight. She picked up the files and walked out of the counter.  
  
"Need my help?" Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine." Although she said that Kenshin still took the load from her hands.  
  
"Mou… I told you I'm fine you stubborn head!" Kaoru said in frustration. Kenshin just kept a stern face.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru only called him that when they were alone.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You okay? You look troubled." Kaoru said as she stopped him from walking and felt his forehead. Kenshin just smiled at her concern.  
  
"Daijoubu desu." Kenshin shifted the files weight to another hand while the other took her free hand.  
  
"Kaoru… how's Megumi treating you?" Kaoru looked normal and just shrugged her shoulder.  
  
"The same." Kenshin held her hand tighter.  
  
"You're not bothered about it? I mean… she might hold a grudge towards you."  
  
"I don't know Kenshin…. She has mean treating me like this since I joined in the university. Maybe she thinks that I was the cause of the break up between the both of you." Kenshin looked shocked but kept his posture normal. Kaoru just laughed at the point.  
  
"Well… I seriously don't think so. Takani Megumi the world's famous lady orthopedic. She has the looks, money and brains. I don't think she's that petty. I kinda envy her at least she could help you the world's best orthopedic in operations. While all I can do is to check the blood pressure, heartbeat and stuff…" Kenshin stopped walking.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"No… don't say that about yourself. You are a bigger help than you know it." Kaoru juts take the files from him and kiss him on the lips lightly.  
  
"And I love you." With that she disappeared behind her door. Within a few seconds Kaoru was out. And so was a panting Misao running towards Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru! Himura!"   
  
"Misao…. What's wrong… you looked horrified."  
  
"How many files are there when you finished everything?"  
  
"I never count them. Takani Sensei said she needed them before the shift changes."  
  
"I… I saw her in the shredder room. She… she was holding a yellow file like those she gave you!"  
  
"So?" Kaoru seems to be oblivion to what Misao was trying to imply. But Kenshin got the whole idea. A flick of golden flashed in his eyes.  
  
"She… sh might shred one of the files that she passed to you and blamed it all on you! Aren't you worried. You might be even going to stop for weeks!" Kaoru furrowed her eyebrow and looked at Misao.  
  
"We have no proof. We shouldn't say such a thing about Takani Sensei ne… Kenshin?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin expectantly. But none came.  
  
"Kenshin? Say something!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Mou! Misao chan… Maybe you have seen something wrongly ne…"  
  
"Sou ka?" Misao thought. Just then a low voice came from behind.  
  
"Misao."  
  
"AH! Ao… Shinomori sensei!" Aoshi bowed towards them.  
  
"Misao, ready to go off?"  
  
"Hai!" Forgetting about the incident and waving goodbye to their friends. The genki nurse with the physiotherapist went off.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Let's go too… I'm hungry." Kaoru said as her stomach growl in agreement.  
  
"Aa… so where would my princess love to go?"  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
RRIINNGG  
  
"Mou…." Kaoru got out of bed. Away from Kenshin's warmth. Kenshin stirred as he grabbed her back.  
  
"You are not leaving. We are not on shift today. Remember."  
  
"Hai… but the phone's ringing." Kaoru pry his hand away and reached to the phone.  
  
"Hai… Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Kamiya san?"  
  
"Hai….. How can I help you?"  
  
"We are calling from Meiji Hospital."  
  
"Hai…. Has anything happen?" Kaoru straighten her back and listen more intently. She sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Nothing has happen."  
  
"Kaoru are you okay?" Kenshin voice soft and gentle. Kaoru smiled and reassure him. But her smile dropped to a frown.  
  
"We are stopping you from the job space for the time being. I'm sorry to say this. But please understand." With that a click followed. Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. She dropped the phone from the current position.  
  
"This couldn't be happening."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… hehe~ I hope this is good… gomen ne.. if it's not up to the expectations. I;m afraid it sucks.... Minna sama… ARIGATOU!! Those reviews you gave me… i was really shocked!! I didn't expect so much of ya would review it.. ^^ Arigatou… ME HAPPY!! Of course more would be fine… hehe~ So please R&R and tell me how you feel about this ne.. arigatou… ^__^  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Ayumi -- Arigatou... really?? You think this is the best... ^^ glad you like this story line... Here's the update... i really hope it's good... ^^ Thanks for the review... it really boast my confidence... ^__^  
  
Minakokiss -- Thanks... I hope you would like this... ^^ I like your fic too... depature scars right... i like it... thanks for the review ne... it was very nice of you... ^__^  
  
Willow -- Erm.... so i take it that you aren't a megumi liker right?? Well i'm not quite too.. hehe~ thanks for the brain sugeon thing... thanks... about Kaoru getting sick... can't give u much info on it... might give away the story... hehe~ YEAH!! KK FOREVER!! ME TOO!!! Okay.. here's the update... hope you'll like it... ^^ Thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- HERE's the next chappie!! hope you'll like it... ^^ thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Crystal -- Really?? Thanks for the review... I hope you'll like this chappie.. ne.. arigatou.. ^__^  
  
Chibi -- THANKS... u saved me.. you were the only one who told me about the spine specialist.. arigatou... arigatou.. ^^ Thanks... Enishi... hmm... maybe I might consider to let him be in my ficcy... but what role?? any suggestion?? thanks for the compliment about the writer stuff... thanks... here's the review... hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review... it was really sweet and nice... ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- haha~ nosebleed desu ne.. me too nearly got them when i wrote it... hehe~ here's the update... hope you'll like them... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
SailorLoneStar -- Battlefield.... nice imagination ne... about the suggestion... i think it's great! thanks... ^^ here's the update... hope you'll like them... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Raziel The reaver -- thanks for telling me about the brain specialist. About the kodachia and sakaba... you just trigger off the mind... hehehe~ great idea~ haha~ J/k... anyway... maybe... i would consider about it... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Tan Kimiko -- Erm... not married... but staying together.... what do they call it?? thanks for the review ne.. hope you'll like this chappie... ^__^  
  
midnightstar -- Thanks... here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Nye-Yen -- Thanks for telling me about the brain specialist... arigatou... here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
kraci -- wow... you can be some kind of a director i must say.. yep... it's something like what you have say... glad you like this story... here's the update... hope you'll like it too... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
rj -- Thanks for telling me bout the brain specialist thingy... appreaciate it.. thanks for the review... arigatou... ^__^  
  
Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya -- Wow... you have a long nick there... woww... thanks for telling me about the brain secialist... no... kenshin and Kaoru are not relaly so call married.... they are couples but not yet married ne.. gomen for the confusion... ^^ here's the update.. hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
tsuki-sama -- Sou sou! I like that doujinshi too. Thanks for the neurologist ne... arigatou.. thanks...i didn't know you like my fanfiction so much.. arigatou... haha~ linay sama writes GREAT ff... the best has alway have to wait ne... really i'm nice?? arigatou... hope you'll like this update... thanks for the review... it was very sweet of you.. ^__^  
  
Joey -- thanks... here's the update... hope you'll like this.. ^^ thanks for the nice review ne.. ^__^  
  
nameless -- HAI! I admit... I admit.. you caught me red handed... gomen... but only of bunny sama's style... about the others... I'm not quite sure ne.. gomen... ^^ I just love reading your reviews... LONG and NICE... thanks.. here's the update.. hoipe yo'll like it... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
The Wanderer -- Oh... thanks for the information..... You a soujirou fan?? thanks for the review ne....here's the update... hope you'll like it.. ^__^  
  
Koofy -- Thanks for the information... thanks for the comment about liking this ficcy.. thanks alot... ^^ here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
SHIZUKA -- Very nice name there... ^^ here's the next chappie.... hope you'll like them... thanks for the nice review ne... arigatou ^__^  
  
omochi -- yeap... megumi's a meanie.. ne.. here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
angelica -- Arigatou for the praises.... If you can't send a review... it's ok... email would be fine.. but if it's troublesome.. don't need to bother than... I'm happy with you people to support someone like me.. arigatou... glad you like this.. ^^here's the update... hope you'll like them... thanks for the sweet review ne... arigatou...  
  
BIG THANKS TO  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Don't worry about the chap 11.. i think you will do just fine ne... ^^ ganbatte ne... here's the update... hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review ne... ^__^ 


	3. Back to Square 1

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot. So PLS dun sue me. I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa. As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin woul be a couple already. not to say they are sleeping at each other house.. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne.. anyway.. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse.. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since.. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loath what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan.. But. it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 3: Back to Square one  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Previous: --  
  
"We are calling from Meiji Hospital."  
  
"Hai.. Has anything happen?" Kaoru straighten her back and listen more intently. She sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Nothing has happen."  
  
"Kaoru are you okay?" Kenshin voice soft and gentle. Kaoru smiled and reassure him. But her smile dropped to a frown.  
  
"We are stopping you from the job space for the time being. I'm sorry to say this. But please understand." With that a click followed. Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. She dropped the phone from the current position.  
  
"This couldn't be happening."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Sounds of heels echoed through the hallway. Kaoru stopped in front of the door. The labeled read 'Hiko Seijurou Sama.' In Japan words. Kaoru opened the door.  
  
"Hiko Sensei."  
  
"Sit down." Kaoru followed his order.  
  
"Hiko sensei... I didn't shred those files." Kaoru said in low tone. Her only response was a sigh.  
  
"No need for formality. Kaoru chan. What happen?" Kaoru looked up to him.  
  
"Hiko ji san... Misao knows this!" A knock interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Hiko sensei. You wanted to see me?" A feminine voice sounded.  
  
"Sit." Megumi followed his order too. She glared at the figure beside her and turned back to Hiko.  
  
"Takani sensei... Let me ask you another time... Did you accidentally lost the file?" Hiko asked as he lay back on his chair. Megumi stood up.  
  
"I did not! How could you pushed all the blame to me! I gave her all the files! She should be the one who is supposed to be responsible! Not me!" Megumi feigned innocent. This time Kaoru stood.  
  
"Takani sensei... I would appreciate it if you would tell me why Misao saw you using the shredder then?" Kaoru was angry. For nothing she had done. To be punished. Her job was to be a nurse, not to be some sacrificing goat!  
  
Megumi and Hiko were taken back by her actions. This was the first time Kaoru had argued back since her first day of work.  
  
Another knocked followed.  
  
"Hiko sensei! The file that you have been saying! Is this it?" One of the nurses came in holding a piece of shredded piece of file. Hiko took a glance of it and dismissed the nurse.  
  
"Takani sensei... what do you have to say?"  
  
"Hiko sensei! You have no proof about me shredding the files! Not because Kaoru here is you son's girlfriend you put all the blame on-" Hiko banged his fist on the table.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Kenshin! You know it! I have my reasons for my actions! You have no right to question my authority! I know when is work and when is not! I know when to have my emotions to control my feelings or not!" Hiko chided the unsatisfied Megumi.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiko sensei. I didn't mean to reprove you. I only thought that it was unfair to me."  
  
"Unfair or not... you know it fully yourself. I do not need to teach you about it."  
  
"So, I guess I would be losing my job then." Megumi averted her gaze.  
  
"Hiko sensei... I don't think this matter should be enlarged to this matter to this extend. Besides, Takani sensei is one of the most famous orthopedic. I just want to keep my present job." Kaoru said as she met Megumi's shocked gaze and then Hiko's pleased glance.  
  
"Your leave ends tomorrow. I expect you then." Kaoru hearing this flashed Hiko a smile and bowed to them.  
  
"I would take my leave then. Ja." Kaoru bowed and left.  
  
"Takani. You heard Kaoru. You would still be working here. You are dismissed. Stop creating problems for that girl. She has done nothing wrong to you."  
  
"Humph!" With that she left the room.  
  
'Done nothing wrong? Ruining a perfect relationship sounds something BIG to me!' She thought to herself.  
  
In front of her was Kaoru talking to a younger child. She remembered her name was 'Genzai Ayame'. She walked towards them.  
  
"Don't think I'll thank you for that." Megumi said as she walked away from them. Not until she heard what Kaoru said.  
  
"I'm not expecting that anyway. You have a nice day."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=--=-  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Aahh... So tired... need sleep..." Kaoru said as she opened the bedroom door and plopped down to bed.  
  
"Kaoru. I've cooked dinner. Wanna eat?"  
  
"No.... sleep...." Kaoru replied as she snuggled into the blankets.  
  
Kenshin chuckled at the sight. He went towards her.  
  
"I'm giving you 3 seconds koishii..."  
  
"1." Kaoru held onto the blanket tighter.  
  
"2."  
  
"3." Kenshin scooped her up effortlessly. Kaoru tried to struggle out of the captor's grasp.  
  
"Kenshin! Let me go! Or I'll take the sakabatou and kodachi on the wall and give you a piece of my mind!" Kaoru said as they passed through the wall where they hung a sakabatou across with a kodachi. Kenshin laughed at the comment as he settled her on hi lap. He held a spoonful of miso in front of Kaoru. Kaoru turned away.  
  
Kenshin took a little miso into his mouth. Turned Kaoru to face him. With no warning, he covered her mouth over his. Forcing the miso into her mouth. Some managed to slip out of their locked mouth. Kenshin let her go after he had passed to her everything.  
  
"Oishii?" Kenshin asked as he licked the miso from her nexk back to her lips.  
  
"Baka..." Kaoru said as she changed her position to straddle him.  
  
"But I like it." With that Kaoru kissed him on the lips. Tasting each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama.  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED. A happier me. a faster update ne thanks a lot.Do R&R. Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
  
Suggestions are welcome.. I need suggestions on what kind of methods would megumi do to tear that lovebirds apart... but later fail.... any takers.... do give some suggestions. Arigatou...  
  
Minna sama. Konnichiwa. I'm afraid that this would be lame... AHH!! Seriously... I'm also afraid it sucks... sobs sobs... I'm losing confidence in this fic.... you all think I should continue this??? Doshiou?? Do tell me whether I should continue this... onegai...  
  
Gomen due to late update i had no time to thank you reviewers out there! But you know who you are and i luv ya! 


	4. Unintentional Plan

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin woul be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loath what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 4: Unintentional Plan  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
Kenshin took a little miso into his mouth. Turned Kaoru to face him. With no warning, he covered her mouth over his. Forcing the miso into her mouth. Some managed to slip out of their locked mouth. Kenshin let her go after he had passed to her everything.  
  
"Oishii?" Kenshin asked as he licked the miso from her neck back to her lips.  
  
"Baka..." Kaoru said as she changed her position to straddle him.  
  
"But I like it." With that Kaoru kissed him on the lips. Tasting each other.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru had been allowed to work under Kenshin. Everything was fine. Megumi seems to have stopped bothering her.... for the moment. Just after that, Megumi walked pass the counter to give some files to Hitomi.  
  
"I want them before tomorrow. I need it for the coming conference." Without waiting for a reply, she glared at Misao and Kaoru and walked off.  
  
"Bitch." Misao whispered to Kaoru. Kaoru cringed her eyebrows together.  
  
"You really shouldn't say that about her... she isn't a bitch.. so get that into your brain now Makimachi Misao." Kaoru replied as she packed the files that Kenshin had passed to her.  
  
"Why do we have to take the night shift today?" Misao grumbled as she accompanied Kaoru to Kenshin's office.  
  
"Because, Sou chan and Tetsuya has been taking night shift since last week. Let them have some free time. Not only the both of us have darlings to be with. The both of them have to."  
  
"Hai... hai..." Misao surrendered to Kaoru. Kaoru was the most naïve and yet caring person she has ever met. It's a wonder that a person like Kaoru is here on earth. It is also a wonder why Megumi hate her so much.  
  
"Misao chan... were you listening to me?" Kaoru said in annoyance.  
  
"Eh? You were talking about?" Misao could not do much but laugh silly. Kaoru gave a sigh.  
  
"I was saying.... about Shinomori sensei..." As expected Misao dropped the files and gave a shriek.  
  
"What about him? What about him." Misao asked excitedly latching herself to Kaoru's arms like a child. Kaoru giggled at the sight.  
  
"Relax! So how are things between the both of you?" Kaoru asked casually as she helped Misao with the files. Misao blushed to crimson red. She opened her mouth but nothing came.  
  
"Misao chan... you're red..." Kaoru giggled again.  
  
"The both of you are so compatible... don't worry... I think Shinomori sensei loves you more than you think." With that she take the files from Misao and enter the office.  
  
'Kaoru... I think you and Himura are compatible too... I just hope that the both of you can love each other even though there are obstacles... Namely... Takani Megumi.' With that thought she smiled and went to one of the wards to check out the patient.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Himura Sensei... the files you want..." Kaoru said as she placed the files on his table. Kenshin made no response. Kaoru pouted she looked at the stationary man in front of her. She coughed to get his attention. None came. He was breathing evenly, right hand clutching the pen Kaoru gave him. She smiled at that. His left hand was clutching a small golden watch clock. She lifted his scarlet bangs, to reveal the truth. He was sleeping. Kaoru's smile widens. But he has to complete his stuff... or he would be in a bad mood. Kaoru went to his side and shock him lightly.  
  
"Kenshin... wake up..." Kaoru said as she heard him groan. He stirred from sleep. Straight away looking at the most beautiful blue bright eyes. It seems to have lit the room to a brighter light. He had already forgotten that he was at his office. He grabbed her and placed her on his lap.  
  
"Why are you still in your uniform dear?" Kenshin asked as he buried his head in her hair. Biting her neck, sending thrills down her spine.  
  
"Ken... Kenshin... we are still in the... office." Kaoru stammered as she buried her fingers into his red mane.  
  
"Of course we are at the office... where else could we be... the office...." Suddenly Kenshin stopped his sweet torture as reality struck him.  
  
"Office!!!" Kenshin pulled back to look around him. He groaned inwardly. Kaoru giggled at the sight.  
  
"Yes anata... You have dozed off just now... the documents you need for tomorrow's early conference are on your table ne." Kaoru said as she retied Kenshin's red hair. Kenshin gave another sigh.  
  
'Of all place... the office...'  
  
"Why are you still here?" Kenshin asked her as he winced slightly at the pull of his hair. Kaoru stuck out a little of her tongue.  
  
"Gomen... I have night shifts for the whole of the next two weeks. Have you forgotten?" Kaoru said casually as she got of his lap, straightening her uniform.  
  
"Eh? Two weeks? So that's mean... I don't get to see you in bed for the next two weeks?" Kenshin said almost pleading. Kaoru turned around, hands on her hips, furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"What am I to you? Mr. Himura. I haven't even said about you yet. You literally forgot about my birthday. Thinking that it was the next two days! And here you are not even saying 'sorry'. Kenshin no baka!" With that she turned around and walked away.  
  
"Wait! Suman Kaoru!" Kenshin said grapping her wrist pulling her back into an embrace. Kaoru turned away from Kenshin. He cupped her chin with his fingers. His other hand wrapping her slender figure into his. Kaoru melted into his embrace. Of course, as always she had already long forgave him about the birthday thing. He was a busy man after all. She can't possibly expect him to remember every little single thing. That would prove unfair to him. Soon his soft lips covered hers. She returned the kiss as it exploded into a passionate kiss.  
  
But a knock on the door, broke them apart. Kenshin swore that killing the person was what he wanted to do before Kaoru pecked him on the cheeks and went out. Not before Kenshin told her to help him to prepare a cup of coffee.  
  
"Oops... came in at the wrong time now did I?" The doctor who had long black hair walked into the room.  
  
"What do you want? Shogo." Kenshin said as he ruffled his hair.  
  
"Touchy, aren't we." Shogo made himself comfortable on the chair as he earned a icy glare from Kenshin.  
  
"I came to talk to you about the conference for tomorrow." Shogo said in a stern voice.  
  
"What about it?" Kenshin looked at the golden watch he had and smiled inwardly.  
  
'Kaa san...'  
  
"Oi! Stop grinning like an idiot! Follow me down and I get you the files." Shogo said going out the door.  
  
"Oro? Hai! Wait for me will ya?" Kenshin said as he exited his office running to catch up his junior in kendo class. After all... he was the 'master' in kendo.  
  
  
=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"I wonder how many cubes of sugar he would like?" Kaoru asked herself as she neared his office. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she nearly knocked onto someone... who unfortunately was Takani Megumi.  
  
"Watch where you are going girl." Megumi scowled.  
  
"Gomen nasai Takani sensei. I wasn't looking at where I was going." Kaoru apologize to the woman before her.  
  
"That was obvious enough. I believe that coffee is for Ken san. Let me bring in for him. Go to work and don't you dare laze around. Go and make the rounds for the level." Megumi snatched the coffee from Kaoru's hand as she went into the office without waiting for Kaoru's reply. Kaoru not sensing anything wrong. Just shrugged her shoulder and disappeared into one of the wards.  
  
Making sure that Kaoru have gone, Megumi took out a pill from her pocket.  
  
'This should make sure that Ken san gets enough sleep.' She dropped the pill in the coffee. Her smiled dropped into a frown.  
  
'I can't believe he works in such messy environment. That Tanuki didn't even helped him packed it up. What a girlfriend.' Without any permission, Megumi placed the coffee in a corner and started stacking up the files in proper order. But the constant moving of files made her unintentionally drop the golden watch clock that Kenshin placed on the side of the table. She picked it up gingerly.  
  
'Shit... what mess have I gotten into? Wait... Ken san doesn't know I'm here. Only Tanuki. So if Ken san finds out that his watch clock is spoilt or even lost.... the first to be blame is Kaoru... and I would have Ken san all to myself.' Megumi slot the watch clock into her coat.  
  
"Megumi, you are such a genius." Megumi whispered to herself. She looked around and went out of the room. Not noticing a pair of piercing black eyes staring at her.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Kaoru sighed as she walked down the all too familiar hallway leading to Kenshin's office. Her hands occupied by another pile of files for the meeting. Reaching the room, she noticed that the lights were off.  
  
"He went home already? But he didn't even tell me...." Kaoru said to herself as she pushed open the door. To find, everything neat and tidy, chair pushed in, coffee left in the middle but his computer was still on. Kaoru wriggled her nose.  
  
'Something's not right...' She thought and placed the files on the empty space of the desk. Then she noticed, the golden watch clock was missing. Kenshin won't leave it anyway unless he would be going back to his office the next minute.  
  
'I think he DID went home... he didn't even drink the coffee...' Kaoru thought frowning. She swore that he was going to get it from her after his meeting. Kaoru caught a glimpse that the document that he was working on previously was left unsaved. She opened the top drawer, taking out a diskette. Saving it for him. After that she put the diskette back where it belongs. She let out a sigh again. With that she left the room  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=  
  
  
"Damn! Can't believe that I forgot all about that documents for the conference." Kenshin grumbled as he opened the door of his office. He abruptly stopped at the entrance. Everything was neat and tidy, chair pushed in, coffee in the middle of the table, a scent of jasmine lingered in the air and the lights were off.  
  
"What the?" Kenshin quickly on the lights and scanned his office. His eyes widen as he saw the computer screen. Blank. All his hard work went down the drain. Kenshin slump onto his chair. He couldn't believe it.  
  
'Who could have done this?' He thought. He was mad with rage. He never liked people o arrange his table without his consent. Kenshin noticed that something was missing. He looked everyway on the table, between files, drawers and even under the table. His golden watch was missing. The only gift he got from his mother. Gone.  
  
'Who came into the room?' His eyes traveled to the coffee cup. He picked up the phone and dialed Kaoru's counter number.  
  
"Hai. Moshi moshi? Makimachi desu kedo." Came the voice of Misao.  
  
"Misao, Get Kaoru on the phone." Kenshin said in a stern voice. On the other side, Misao stammered a 'yes' and looked quizzically at the phone before Kaoru picked up the phone. Kaoru gestured a 'what-happened' look. Misao shrugged her shoulder and replied with a 'who-knows?' look.  
  
"Yes, Kamiya desu. How can I help you?" Kaoru asked politely.  
  
"Kaoru. Come to my office now." Kenshin's low voice stunned Kaoru.  
  
"Hai. I'll be on my way-" Before Kaoru can asked what happen, Kenshin hung up the phone.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him? He sounds so angry... I wonder why?" Kaoru asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Maybe his hormones are in rage." Misao said audible enough for Kaoru.  
  
"Misao chan!" Kaoru blushed furiously as she tried to put on an angry mask.  
  
  
=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"What's taking you so long? Shogo san hates waiting." Came a male voice after a knock. Not waiting for a reply from the orthopedic, he opened the door.  
  
"Akira.... I'll be down in another few minutes. I have something to attend to." Kenshin said as he let out a sigh.  
  
"You look like an exploded volcano. You sure you fine?" Kiyosato said as he picked up the cup of coffee and handed it to him. Kenshin raised a hand and shook his head.  
  
"I haven't touched it. You can have the drink if you want to." Kenshin said as Kiyosato happily drank down the coffee.  
  
"Wow... This is great stuff. As I was saying... Who made you this mad?" Akira asked innocently. Kenshin sighed again. He started to relay the story about what had happen. He also admitted he was a little suspicious that it was Kaoru's doing... but then again... could it be?  
  
"How could you say that about Kaoru chan? I mean after all the both of you have been together for like... 5 years now."  
  
"5 years, 3 months, 28 days, 23 hours, 15 minutes and 20 seconds to be exact." Kenshin said as he looked at the clock on the wall. Kiyosato didn't know what to do. To be amazed or to think that he's really dumb in a sense.  
  
"Since you are willing to count the EXACT time, days then why... why..." Kiyosato started to feel dizzy all of a sudden.  
  
"Akira? You okay?" Kenshin asked standing from his position.  
  
"I feel lightheaded all of a sudden..." Before Kiyosato could finish his sentence he dropped to the floor.  
  
"Akira!" Kenshin went to his side and felt his forehead and breathing. Everything was fine. So why? He looked at the coffee cup and narrowed his eyes. Kenshin pried Kiyosato's finger from the cup and looked at the content of the coffee. His amber eyes widen at sight of what was in it.  
  
"Kenshin? You wanted to see me?" Of all times Kaoru decided to come in to his office this moment. She looked shocked at what or who was near Kenshin's feet.  
  
"Kiyosato sensei?"  
  
"Why did you do it?" Kenshin growled. Kaoru couldn't understand what he was saying.  
  
"Did you came into the room just now?" Kenshin asked voice as fierce as before. Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, I thought you went home, I helped you-" Before Kaoru could say that she even helped him saved the document. All of Kenshin's anger started pouring on her.  
  
"What made you think so? And where did my watch clock went? What happened to it?" Kenshin asked or more like threatening.  
  
"What are you talking about? When I came in it wasn't the-"  
  
"That's the lamest joke I ever heard Kaoru maybe you should brush up your humor skills. You think that my watch clock can get up and walk by himself? You really think so don't you?" Kenshin said without thinking of the consequences.  
  
Kaoru was taken back by what Kenshin had said and more criticizes continued. She was hurt, so deeply hurt that he thought of her so little. She didn't mind the scolding she got if she had done something wrong. But she hasn't done anything wrong. Has she? She even helped him to save the document. Was that something wrong too? Kenshin didn't quite stop for even a second as he continued to reprimand her of nothing she had done. She was tearing up inside. How could he blamed and accused her of nothing she had done? How could he? She had given her everything to him. The least he could do is at least trust her. Kaoru held back her tears. She was not going to be weak in front of him. Not now!  
  
"You think that I'm that kind of person?" Kaoru asked. Pain evident in her cracking voice. Kenshin who was still blind from anger, didn't notice it. Instead... he added something he shouldn't have.  
  
"I shouldn't judge a person by her cover." Kenshin blurted out. His eyes widen at what he had said and immediately regretted what he had say and did. It was Kaoru's turned who got angry. She looked at him defiantly.  
  
"I didn't know you distrust me to such extend Himura sensei. I would keep your words in mind!" Kaoru snatched the cup from his hand. Ready to splash the remaining content into his face. She stopped in mid-air.  
  
'He doesn't have any spare white collar tee here... and the coffee stain would not be nice for his meeting. He wouldn't have time to change... forget it!' Kaoru thought as she slammed the coffee cup on his desk. Literally making all the files to jerk a little at the impact. She went to the drawer and withdrew a black diskette.  
  
"Here's your bloody document that you were working on! Himura sensei! Guess what? I think I should have just let you retype every single word! What's the use of helping?" A lone tear finally found it's way down her cheek.  
  
"Kao-" Kaoru flung the diskette right on Kenshin's face and stomped out of the office to the girls' restroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Kenshin's a baka here. I know I know I know!! But everyone would bound to get angry and say something that he or she would regret ne... Gomen for the LONNNGGGG update again... I had many things to do... -_- very tired... feel like hanging myself... Anyway! I just hope that the next update wouldn't keep all you readers out there waiting for too long ne! ARIGATOU!!  
  
About Assassin's of Love... anou.... GOMEN!! Yes! I took LONG for the epilogue... I promise that I'll get it out soon.... and I have a sequel in mind already.... I know! I'm an idiot! Haven't even finish my epilogue... i'm already thinking about my sequel... shweesh... what's with me??  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
  
yiu carmen -- HAPPY ending!! DUn worry... just a few obstacles... ^^ This is only the beginning... ^^ Of course.. if you ask some other readers... they will all know that I'm a KK hardcore fan.. i promise you that you would love the ending ne.. ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- Yes!! It's that doujinshi pic!! I lOVE kenshin in there soooo CUTE!! ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie ne... ^__^ Thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
[] -- There's actually no bracket. Relax.. I know i know I dun like Megumi too.. ^^ haha~ Not dun like...but... I dun really like her attitude ^^ thanks for the review... I hope you'll like this chappie.. ^__^  
  
omochi -- haha~ Gomen, gomen. I hope that you like this chappie. Thank you. Thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
SailorLoneStar --Here's the update... hope that you'll like this chappie...thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Battousai angel --Sou sou! Megumi's a bad girl here.. but later on she will be better ne.. I like the miso soup scene too!! Here's the update.. I hope youll like it.. thanks for the review too ^__^  
  
Minakokiss -- Hontou? These is goiong to be a good fic? Thanks for the compliment... You wrote 'departure sacr' ne.. I like that ficcy too ^__^ Thanks for the review.. i hope you'll like this chappie ne... ^__^  
  
Midori Natari Himura -- Thanks for the review!!! ^^ Midori kun! I hope you'll like this chappie ne.. ^__^  
  
dreamaker13 -- Really? I'm ur fave author?? Arigatou!! Hontou ni Arigatou! your fics are nice too ne!! Keep on trying! If you need my help.. dun hesitate to tell me ne... I would try my best to help ya!! As a friend ne.. ^__^ thanks for the review... here's the update.. hope you'll like it.. ^__^  
  
Nye-Yen -- here's the update... I hope you'll like it... Thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- Ok.. relax man! In the end everyone's happy... that's my motto ^^ here's the update ne... ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Emerald Eyes -- Well they will... but it will be in the later part ne.. maybe after the REAL incident...Here's the update... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
[] -- No brackets ne.. Here's the update for this chappie.. I hope you'll like it ne.. ^__^ Thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya -- HOTARU CHAN!!! is this okay?? hehe~ Hotaru chan! Hotaru chan! Hotaru chan! hehe~ thanks for the review... here's the update ne.. hope you'll like it. ^__^  
  
Hatokirei -- Yo! haven't seen you for a LOOONNNGGG time ne... ^__^ Hope you'll like this chappie ne... Thanks for reviewing.. ^__^  
  
Chibi -- I respond to all reviewers ^^and that includes YOU ^__^ Enishi's in!! Next chappie.. I hope... ^__^Thanks for the review ne.. here's the update... I hope you'll like it ne.. ^__^  
  
Willow -- Thanks for the cute review... I hope you'll like this chappie ^__^  
  
Yuki shinomori -- Well... Yahiko is Kenshin patient ne ^^ Thanks for the review... i hope you like this chappie ne.. ^__^  
  
J.J -- Here's the update... I really hope you'll like this.. ^__^  
  
Tan Kimiko -- Please calm down kimiko chan! The story can't go on if Megumi dies.. -_-'' HEY! I wanna try the miso soup too!! Here's the update... I hope you'll like it ne.. ^__^  
  
aoshigal -- ^__^ Glad you like it... I hope you'll like this chappie too ne.. ^_^ Thanks for the review...  
  
mama-sama -- u think so? Hmmm... but nevermind... I hope you like this chappie.. ^__^ Thanks for the review ne...  
  
Aizel -- Yeah... later Kenshin will show his 'true colours' that is.. ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for reviewing.. ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- Well to tell you the truth... i dun really like Megumi though... ^^ Me too!! I wanna boyfriend like Kenshin ... just imagine... alone in a room.. with Kenshin... I wonder what well i do... *Ohohohoho* Ok... i hope you'll like this chappie.. thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
MidnightStar -- Thanks for the compliment... Here's the update... I hope you'll like it ne.. Thanks for the review too.. ^__^  
  
feve 30 --Hmmm... I understand whatcha mean... Thanks a lot... the character development well be slowly developed by each chapter! THanks! you are a GREAT help! Here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Hisaki Kei -- Hai degozaru! I won't give up now! As long as someone is willing to read and tell me their feelings about my fic... I am more than happy to continue ^^ Thanks for the review.. I hope you'll like this chappie ^__^  
  
angelica -- Hey... you and me are in the same boat... i dun like megumi too.. ^^ Hai! I won't give up ne.. ^^ Here's the update... I hope you'll like it.. ^__^ Thanks for the review...  
  
Dralion Lily -- Woooww... cool name you have there... ^^ I will continue... sorry to worry you readers... I have been way to busy these few weeks -_- ''' I hope you'll like this chappie ne.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
::BIG THANKS TO::  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- You are really busy with School ne.. poor imouto chan... daijoubu? Thanks for the review.. i hope you'll like this chappie... ^__^  
  
Karine -- THANKS PAL!! You're my FREN!! Those ideas WERE GREAT!! THANKS A LOT!! ^__^ 


	5. Sorry can't heal my Deepest Wounds

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin woul be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loath what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 5: Sorry Can't Heal My Deepest Wounds.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"I didn't know you distrust me to such extend Himura sensei. I would keep your words in mind!" Kaoru snatched the cup from his hand. Ready to splash the remaining content into his face. She stopped in mid-air.  
  
'He doesn't have any spare white collar tee here... and the coffee stain would not be nice for his meeting. He wouldn't have time to change... forget it!' Kaoru thought as she slammed the coffee cup on his desk. Literally making all the files to jerk a little at the impact. She went to the drawer and withdrew a black diskette.  
  
"Here's your bloody document that you were working on! Himura sensei! Guess what? I think I should have just let you retype every single word! What's the use of helping?" A lone tear finally found it's way down her cheek.  
  
"Kao-" Kaoru flung the diskette right on Kenshin's face and stomped out of the office to the girls' restroom.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
The conference that morning of course went smoothly. Of course... thanks to Kaoru. If she hadn't saved that document. Kenshin might have given a bad impression to those foreigners.  
  
'I wonder where's Kaoru?' Kenshin thought after the meeting. Kaoru's duty was suppose to end an hour after the meeting. So she was supposed to be around at this time. Normally Kaoru would be helping out with the tea serving and such. But today... Misao took over. When he asked where was Kaoru. Misao answered his question with a deadly glare. Kenshin stopped in front of the information desk in his level. Hoping Kaoru was there. But... unfortunately... she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Himura sensei... If you want to find Kaoru... she won't be here... she would be SOMEWHERE in this building though." Came Misao's sarcastic remark as she slam her file shut and went behind the 'nurse resting room'. Kenshin was guilty stricken. Of course.. who won't? He did accuse his girlfriend. His girlfriend who shared and gave everything to him. How did he even have the idea of Kaoru being such a person? He was definitely a bastard, jerk!  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Megumi was walking towards her office. Humming softly to herself.  
  
'Soon, I'll get Ken-san all to myself. That tanuki wouldn't know what got her.'  
  
"Takani sensei. You really don't wanna return that watch to Himura sensei?" A voice came out of the darkness as Megumi froze in her tracks.  
  
'Baka na! I was positive nobody saw me!' Megumi whipped her head towards the source. To find a male nurse. He had platinum hair. Eyes as black as charcoal. Skin tanned. And most annoy part was that he had that stupid grin on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about? And WHO are you?" Megumi kept her cool. She was famous in feigning innocent and kept her composure no matter what happened. Megumi eyed him carefully.  
  
"Takani sensei... are you sure you really don't know what's happening? OR are you just afraid that once this little secret is out... not only would everyone know what you did... more importantly... your Ken-san will be DISGUSTED with you. Oh yes... and for your information... My name is Yukishiro Enishi... I have just joined this department... And it is interesting I must say." Enishi smirked. Megumi didn't expect to be threatened, she was caught completely off guard.  
  
"Watch who you are messing with Boy! You are a nurse! I'm the doctor. You are not the one who is giving out the orders. One word from me and you can kiss your job goodbye." Megumi tried to argue back. Enishi just laughed at her attempt. He straighten his back and walked towards Megumi.  
  
"Look who's talking. The robber's shouting robbery now? Keep your hands to yourself Takani sensei. If you ever try to hurt Kaoru... YOU are the one who can kiss your job and love life goodbye." Enishi said as he disappeared through the door of the wards.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
Kaoru packed her things into her handbag and changed out of her uniform. Soujirou and Tetsuya have come to take over the shift. The both of them also notice the sudden change in her attitude.  
  
"Kao chan... hontou ni daijoubu?" Soujirou asked in concern as he patted her shoulder. Kaoru smiled at him.  
  
"Daijounbu! Daijoubu! Ja ne." Kaoru bid them goodbye as she took a step out of the hospital. Nobody would know how she managed to press all her anger, disappointment and sadness in her heart. But everyone knows that if Kaoru continues to be like the way she is. Taking in sadness, not letting anyone to have the key to it. The angelic Kaoru they know... Would be a fallen angel sooner or later.  
  
Kaoru crossed the traffic and went to the place where she knew she could always depend on.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Soujirou, do you know where Kaoru is?" Kenshin asked him. Soujirou shook his head, and starting pouring questions of why Kaoru was acting so strange. Kenshin didn't answer one of them as he rush straight home. Hoping she was there.  
  
He opened the door to their house. Checking every single place. Kaoru was not there. Where could she be? He went to check her clothes. Every little thing was left there. Untouched. So that means that she hasn't been home. But now the question was.. where could she be? Kenshin closed is eyes and tried to remember where she would be. After a few seconds, Kenshin mentally slapped himself as he stood up.  
  
"OF COURSE! The church!" Kenshin ran out to get his car and drove to the church. But before he got there. He stopped by the florist shop and scanned for Kaoru's favorite flowers. Jasmine and Lavender. He bought a mix bouquet of it and hopped back to his car.  
  
'Ohh... Kaoru! Please be there!'  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Kaa chan... tou chan... It's me... Hime chan da yo. I don't know what to do... I feel weak all of the sudden. I... I don't feel like living in this world anymore. Kaa chan, Tou chan... I didn't know that Kenshin thought so little of me... I.. I didn't know." Kaoru chocked as she clasped her hand together near her heart. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her knees gave way. She was now kneeling on the church floor. Sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"I... I didn't do anything wrong. I... I didn't. I didn't took his watch... I didn't rearrange his stuff.... I didn't even know that the sleeping pill was in the coffee. I didn't... Why didn't he give me time to explain myself? Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he understand that what ever he that he had said, killed a part of me... why couldn't he understand... that I love him so much." Kaoru asked her parents as she looked at Jesus face.  
  
"Why?" No reply came...  
  
"Why??" She tried again. Still none came. She buried her face into her hands as she cried her lungs out. She kept on repeating the same question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kaoru jerked her head up suddenly when she heard a whistle tune. It belongs to her childhood friend. She stood up and looked behind her. Her eyes widen as new tears collect.  
  
"Eni nii chan... ENI NII CHAN!!" Kaoru ran to the open hands of her 'brother'. She had missed him so much.  
  
"Silly girl. Why are you crying? Someone bullied you? Already forgot what I told you that when you are sad, just whistle and all fears would disappear?" Kaoru shook her head as she buried her head in his chest.  
  
"I missed you. Where did you go?" Kaoru asked as she pulled away from Enishi.  
  
"I went to continue my master degree in nursing. And I'm now working in Meiji's Hospital. Under Himura Kenshin." Enishi said as Kaoru's eyes widen.  
  
"So that... means... that we are... colleagues. And we get to see each other everyday!" Kaoru bear hugged him again.  
  
Just then, the smell of jasmine and lavender caught her attention. She pulled back and looked at the doorstep. To find a bouquet of mix lavender and jasmine. Her eyes traveled up to find violet orbs staring confusedly at her. Kaoru quickly pull away from Enishi. She went to the bench and took her bag. She walked pass Kenshin. Totally ignoring him.  
  
"Ja ne! Eni nii chan! See you tomorrow then! Bye!" Kaoru turned and walked away. The words 'nii chan' finally registered in Kenshin's brain as he quickly picked up the flowers and started running for Kaoru. Unfortunately, Enishi stopped him.  
  
"Kaoru's a fragile creature. You hurt her one more time Himura sensei... be prepared to lose her forever. She may think of me as a brother... But I think of her something more. I don't go around threatening doctors always. But whenever Kaoru's involve. I would do anything... ANYTHING to make her smile again. And that includes getting those people who hurts her away from her." With that Enishi walked to his motorbike and waved to Kenshin goodbye. Kenshin made his way to his car and drove to the direction Kaoru just walked to.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
The first thing Kaoru did went she got home was to pack her stuff. Kenshin arrive the next second. He tried to explain how dumb he was to Kaoru. But Kaoru had no emotions in her face.  
  
"Please! Kaoru! You have got to listen to me! I know that I'm was jerk yesterday! But you have to understand!"  
  
"Understand what? That I'm a bitch? No correction... a stupid bitch right? Fine! So be it then." Kaoru said as she threw her things in the luggage bag.  
  
"Kaoru... I got this flowers for you. Please! Listen to me..."   
  
"And did you LISTEN to me yesterday? Nooo. You didn't! You decided to pour all anger on me. What am I to you really? What am I? Am I just a replacement?" Kaoru chocked as she turned her back against Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru...."  
  
"Tell me... I wanna know...." Kaoru couldn't take it anymore... she cried... in front of Kenshin. Kenshin didn't know what to do. Kaoru hardly cries in front of him. He knew that she wanted to be strong. But it seems like his breaking that strong pillar of hers. He hugged her from behind.  
  
"I love you.... and you know it. Don't question about it. It hurts to know that you have doubts about my love for you."  
  
"So you actually know what pain is? Do you know that those words you said to be yesterday KILLED me? Do you know how much it hurts?" Kaoru struggled out of his embrace only to make it tighter. Kenshin buried his face in her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean too... I... I was being hysterical. I didn't want to hurt you. Please... accept the flowers. I want to say sorry and thanks. If it hadn't for you who saved the documents.... I wouldn't have done it today."  
  
"The conference was successful?" Kaoru asked as she turned around to face him. Kenshin wiped the tears away.  
  
"Aa... It was very successful. Thanks to my beloved tanuki." Kenshin said as he rubbed his nose with hers. Kaoru giggled a little. It was a long time since Kenshin called her 'my little tanuki'. She sort of missed it.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kenshin apologize again.  
  
"Sorry doesn't heal my deepest wounds. It's not like I will forgive you."  
  
"Suman.... I'm really sorry... I would do anything... anything just to make you happy... and to forgive me."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes Anything... Kaoru sama." Kenshin joked as he kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Good boy. First! Let's get some sleep... after that... I have tasks for you to do." Kaoru said as she pulled the confuse doctor together with her in bed.  
  
"What ever you say... Kaoru sama... but Ken chan is not your average boy I must add." Kenshin chuckled as his hand slit into her shirt.  
  
"Ohh.. my... then I would have to deal with this not so average boy with much more special effort then." Kaoru smirked as they kissed each other ardently.  
  
'I would be the one who would protect her smile and happiness.... kitto..' Kenshin thought as he slit his tongue into her mouth tasting his beloved tanuki chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Yes! Enishi's in this ficcy as welllll.... and.... his hobby is to threaten doctors.. HAHA!! Ahem... ok... so how's this chappie? I hope the patching part was good... I'm afraid that it might suck.. do tell me you views ne... ^^ Thanks for the support ne.. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
mama-sama ~ orororo.... ^^ Yep... i agree... Kenshin's a baka, Megumi's evil and Kaoru's toooo trusting ^^ ANyway... I hope you'll like this chappie... ^^ Thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star ~ Okay.. Relax ne... I hope the threatening part was evil enough for you... Well... the cold shoulder part... lasted only for a little while... izit alright? Anyway... as you have said... Kaoru doesn't desevre it.... she's our litttle angel!! I know... Bitter first... Sweet later... that's what they always say ne.. ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie.. ^^ Thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Mistress of All Worlds ~ Yep... Megumi's mean here.... out to get Kaoru... -_-... anyway... i hope you'll like this chappie ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Kaoru Himura! ~ Well... it isn't that I hate Megumi or something... well... actually... i haven't got this idea at first... serious.... I was being very silly... -_- when you know this... i tell you.. you'll laugh your head off why I wrote this...I just hate her attitude towards Kaoru... Seriously.. Kaoru did nothing to her... and forget about the teasing... in the manga... she even said the part about Tomoe's replacement to her... I cried when she said tat... sobs sobs...Okay.. nevermind me... ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Joey ~ Well... as we all know... Kaoru is DAMN forgiving and trusting sometimes... ne... haiz... Ororo? ABout the 'eye' part ... it was outside of the office... not in the office... well the person just saw it accidently... without Meg knowing it...Erm... Is Enishi's eye black?? Great! Now I'm confuse... damn! Anyway... I hope you'll like this chappie ne.. ^^ thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
White Plum ~ .... -_-... You really hate that fox don't you?? YES! Kenshin can be such an ass sometimes... haiz... what can we do about it?? Don't worry... everything would be A OKAY! NO ONE CAN REPLACE KAORU!! HAHAHA!! Ahem... sorry for the outburst... anyway... Hmmm... I guess.. a little M/A would be in it... but mostly it would be KxK ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
angelica ~ Hey! My teacher loves to say bloody hell too.... haha~ Here's the update... I hope you'll like it... ^^ Yes.. kenshin's an idoit! haha~ thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
shizuka ~ *Hugs Back* Thanks for th support.. ^^ I guess you were VERY hyper active that day ne.. haha~ Anyway... here's the update... I hope you'll like it... Thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
DarkFairy ~ Thanks! Here's the update... I hope you'll like it ne.. Thanks for the review ^__^  
  
JadeGodess ~ Well... I understand you doubt... but hey... Even 10 yrs of couples will have quarrels about distrust.. Kenshin wasn't thinking at that moment... -__- About the characters!!!! One step at a time ne... One step at a time... they would appear one by one... I fi'm not wrong... the next chappie would come out more.. ^^ thanks for the reiew... and here's the update... hope you'll like it.. ^__^  
  
Ayumi ~ *Hugs back... cough cough* Arigatou *bows* for those sweet comments about my work... I'm really happy you like them... ^^ Your fic ain't bad too... ^^ If you need any help.. you know you can always ask me about it ne.. It may not be the best though ^^ Anyway... thanks for the SWEET review you gave me.... thanks a lot... I really hope youll like this chappie.. ^__^  
  
tsuki-sama ~ YO! battousai.... *faints* OF COURSE!! He's The SEXIEST MALE I HAVE EVER SEEN!! you should have seen my wallet!! There are tons of BAttousai's pic in there... my frens couldn't stand me anymore... haha! I LOVE BATTOUSAI!! I also like Battousai/kaoru ficcy... sweet ne... ^^ I wanna write more about it too... ^^ Got lotsa EVIL plans for Battousai & Kaoru.... here's the next chappie.... ^^Thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Willow ~ Yep! They are meant to be for each other... ^^here's the next update... i hope you'll like it ne... thanks for th review ne.. ^__^  
  
Isis ~ Does Megumi gets Kaoru? well... her plans got a little out of hand... so does that answer your question?? ^^ Anyway here's the next chappie... I hope you'll like it.. ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
marstanuki ~ I voted for Megumi for the poll for Timeless ne... ^^ And Kenshin's A BAKA!! haha~ a sweet baka.... anyway... i hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Hisaki Kei ~ Thanks for the compliment ne..^^ here's the next chappie.. i hope they dun disappoint you ne... ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
omochi ~ AT LAST! Someone who understand me about Kenshin accusing Kaoru!! *hugs omochi!* ARIGATOU! anyway... thanks for the review... hope you'll like this chappie ne.. ^__^  
  
Davina ~ Hi! Oh.. So you are deedra's friend.. nice to meet ya! My stories not as good as you think... Deedra has better ones though. ^^ So you like Rurouni Kenshin too I suppose.. ^^ Here's the update... i really hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
::BIG thanks TO::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom ~ Gomen for the previous chappie ne.. the quarrel was.. well... inevitable... ^^ Like what you say.. that arguement just make the bond stronger...Here's the next chappie... i hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Kai Lin ~ Thanks man... erm.. well I just change some of the infos you provided me... I hope you don't mind ne.. ^^ thanks for those terrific idea!! ARIGATOU! 


	6. Unexpected Gift

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin woul be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loath what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 6: An Unexpected Gift  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Good boy. First! Let's get some sleep... after that... I have tasks for you to do." Kaoru said as she pulled the confuse doctor together with her in bed.  
  
"What ever you say... Kaoru sama... but Ken chan is not your average boy I must add." Kenshin chuckled as his hand slit into her shirt.  
  
"Ohh.. my... then I would have to deal with this not so average boy with much more special effort then." Kaoru smirked as they kissed each other ardently.  
  
'I would be the one who would protect her smile and happiness.... kitto..' Kenshin thought as he slit his tongue into her mouth tasting his beloved tanuki chan.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kenshin stirred in his sleep as he looked up at the ceiling. Kaoru had forgiven him. But the mystery was not over. Where was his watch then? It couldn't have disappeared by itself. Kenshin looked down to find Kaoru sleeping peacefully. It was stupid of him to accuse her. They had been together for five long and sweet years.  
  
"Kaoru wake up." Kenshin kissed her on the lips. Kaoru groaned as she snuggled closer, and murmured some thing. Kenshin smiled at her attempt to have more sleep.  
  
"Koishii... wake up. Hmmmmm, or maybe... you need a wake up call?" Kenshin said as he flip himself to be on top of her, after that he licked her lips. Well... that definitely got her attention...  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
They went to the hospital together. As they separated, when Kaoru reach the counter. Misao pulled her to another side.  
  
"Kao chan... you patched up with him already?" Misao asked in disbelieve. Kaoru just smiled and nod her head.  
  
"WHY? You could at least give him a cold shoulder one day. Come to think of it... he's in a wrong... you weren't!" Misao said in annoyance at her friend's ability to forgive people that quick.  
  
"Misao chan... daijoubu... Kenshin was just confuse that's all..." Kaoru replied as she shake off the comment Misao made.  
  
"Nene... Misao chan... you saw a guy this tall, with black eyes and white.... nono... he would kill me for that... I mean platinum hair?" Kaoru asked as she scanned the whole counter looking for Enishi.  
  
"Oh... you must be looking for Yukishiro. He went to the bit- I mean... Megumi's office to deliver some things. Hitomi and Aya are crazy over him I tell ya." Misao whispered as she pointed to the day dreaming nurses.  
  
".... I'll go check out the patients."   
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Misao said as she followed Kaoru to the wards. Visiting and checking their patients records.  
  
  
=-=--=--=--=--=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"What do you want Yukishiro?" Megumi asked as she bang her hands on her desk. Enishi smiled at her agitation and sat down on the cushioned chair.  
  
"Nothing.... I just wanted to know... when are you returning that watch to your lover?" Enishi asked as he plop his head on one of his hand.  
  
"That doesn't concern you I suppose." Megumi argued back.  
  
"Do what you want to Himura. But stay Kaoru out of it." Enishi said threatening. Megumi smiled, finally she saw through his plan.  
  
"Oh... my... Yukishiro... don't tell me... that you like that Tanuki. No wonder, you are so protective of her." Megumi smiled drop as Enishi just laughed out loud.  
  
"No use hiding... I have always liked her. Even though she treats me as a brother, I think of her something more..." Enishi said as he stood up and straightened his uniform.  
  
"I would be going then... Takani sensei..." Enishi said as he walked out of the office. Megumi poured her anger through the document she was working on. The paper tore at the point where her pen started scibbling.  
  
'I'll get you Yukishiro... watch your back...'  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=--=---=--==-=-=-  
  
  
"Kaoru nee! Why didn't you come this morning?" Ayame asked as Kaoru carried Suzume and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Why? Why?" Suzume chimed after Ayame. Kaoru smiled at the both of them ruefully.  
  
"Gomen... I'm at the night shift now. Soujirou and Tetsuya are taking the morning ones. They are fun too aren't they?" Kaoru asked as she tickled Suzume, who laughed and played with Kaoru.  
  
"Sou nii and Tetsu nii FUN!!" Suzume answered firstly.  
  
"But... Kaoru nee... better." Ayame followed. Kaoru patted her head.  
  
"We can still play ne." Kaoru reassured the little ones.  
  
"Really? We can still play?"  
  
"Really? Really?" Suzume followed.  
  
"Aa... of course we ca-" Their conversation was however disturbed when shouting were heard.  
  
"What are you trying to do brat?"  
  
"Brat? Looks who's talking GAKI!"  
  
"What? Yutarou, I'm gonna get you!" Yahiko... one of the more energetic patients tried to get out of the bed and give Yutarou a good piece of his mind.  
  
"Oi.... A patient shouldn't be out of the bed now should he?" Came a tenor voice.  
  
"Who are you? And let me go!" Yahiko struggled as Enishi place him back on his bed.  
  
"Eni nii chan.... when did you come?" Kaoru asked as she settled Suzume on the bed and stood up.  
  
"He your brother Kaoru nee?" Ayame asked. Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"But you call him 'nii chan'." Ayame furrowed her eyebrows as she started thinking.  
  
"That's just an endearment. Ayame chan."  
  
"En... de... aru ment?" Ayame asked more confused then before. Enishi and Kaoru sweatdropped. This was getting nowhere.  
  
"Anou... Endearment.... Well... He's not my brother... but I treat him like my brother."   
  
"Oro?" Ayame used her doctor's favorite word. Kaoru immediately giggled at the word.  
  
"Now, when did you learn to use oro? From Himura sensei?" Ayame finally lifted her eyebrows and smiled brightly.  
  
"Ken nii uses 'oro' a lot!" Ayame chimed.  
  
"Oro! Oro!" Suzume joined in. The three girls laughed together. Suddenly, Kaoru's visioned blurred as her knees gave way.  
  
"Kaoru! Daijoubu?" Enishi helped her up. Kaoru shook her head as her vision cleared again.  
  
'I have been getting this very often... I wonder what's wrong...' Kaoru thought as she smiled at Enishi.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry to worry you. I think I better get back to work." Kaoru said as she stood up and bid the little ones goodbye.  
  
"You sure you are fine? Maybe you should get the doctor boyfriend of yours to check you up, if you know what I mean." Enishi winked at her. Kaoru blushed to the roots of her hair. Enishi just chuckled as he started babbling on how Kaoru could blush so easily. Kaoru couldn't hear Enishi's voice very clearly. She took another step forward. Her visions became vague. She squinted her eyes as she reached out for the nearest thing before she gave into the darkness that was beckoning her.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Kaoru! Kaoru! Wake Up!! Kaoru!" Misao called out as she slapped her side of her face. Kaoru groaned at shifted her head. Another slap from Misao came. Her eyes flew opened and sat up immediately.  
  
"Where... am... I?" Kaoru asked and rubbed her sore cheeks.  
  
"Kaoru what happen?" Misao asked in anxiousness.  
  
"I don't really know. I have this nauseous feeling very often now. Once I blacked out at home and scared the living daylights out of Kenshin." Kaoru said as she shook her head again. The queasy feeling was coming back again. Kaoru swallowed.  
  
'I wonder what's happening?' Kaoru thought.  
  
"Kenshin's in the surgery room. That's why he isn't here. You want me to tell him what happen?" Misao voulenterred.  
  
"No... Don't let him know what happen today. He would surely create maybe World War 3 demanding what happen. You know how Kenshin can get when he's agitated." Misao could only nod her head at Kaoru's statement.  
  
Just then, the door opened revealing a sadden Enishi.  
  
"Yukishiro, what did the doctor say?" Enishi looked at Misao and then at Kaoru.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is a good news or a bad news to you Kaoru." Enishi said. Kaoru's heart raced.  
  
"Spit it out, Yukishiro!" Enishi closed his eyes as he sighed.  
  
"You're pregnant Kaoru."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Yes! HAI! Kaoru is pregnant.. by who... bleh.. not telling you... well.... the next is well... how do i put it... happy and yet is the starting of the trouble ne... stay tune... ^__^  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Leigh -- Arigatou for the compliments... ^^ i'm happy you like them... thanks.... ^^ Here's the update.. i hope you'll like it too ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
mama-sama --Here's the update... i really hope you'll like it ne.. arigatou for the review.. ^__^  
  
chescaOtaku -- Hai... I know I got LOTSA grammer mistakes... haiz... you are not the first one who said that though... haiz... I hope that I can improve though... -_-... ANYWAYS... here's the update... I hope you'll enjoy them ne... ^^Thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- Yupz.... Enishi's here.. and if you treat me REALLY good... i might consider making you his new love... how about it?? ; ) think about it ne.. haha~ Here's the update... I hope you'll like them... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
tsuki-sama -- HAI!! I love BattousaixKaoru ficcies too.... sweet ne... ^^ I just love that couple... hehe~ Kenshin... suffer... maybe... in my new ficcy... 'Anata No Tame Ni'. He is going to suffer lotsa of emotional stuffy there... =p anyway.... here' the update... I really hope you'll like this ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- NONONO! Enishi isn't Kaoru's brother.... She treats him LIKE a brother... but he treats her something more THAN a sister... get me?? ororo... me getting confused... anyway.. i hope you'll understand... here's the update... i hope you'll like it.. arigatou for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Joey -- Relax ne... joey chan... Kenshin still doesn't know it was Megumi's doing... but it will be revealed... erm.. can i say quite soon... here's the update.. i hope you'll like it ne... ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Chibi-lua --Yo... Enishi protecting Kaoru... hmm... I'll try to insert it ne.. ^^ Yeah! Kxk forever!!! Anyways.... i hope you'll like this chappie ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
t.anjel -- ^^ I'm glad you find it interesting... ^^ anyways...here's the update.... i hope you'll like it... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
White Plum -- Haha~ i really hate Megumi ne.. ^^ well.. i find ExK sweet too... ^^ but i'm still a hard core KxK fan... ^^ all me frens know that... haha~ anyway.. here's my update... i hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
JadeGoddess -- ^^ I'm glad i could clear your doubts... it's my job as an author to answer your concerns on my stories ^^ Here's the next update... i hope you'll like this one too... arigatou... for the review ^__^  
  
Willow -- Thanks... here's the next chappie... i hope you'll like it too ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
shizuka -- Hai hai... ^^ Thanks for the compliments ne... anyway.. here's the update... I hope you'll like them ne.. thanks for the sweet review... anyway... are you considering on writing a fanfic? ^__~  
  
omochi -- nope... Meg hasn't return the watch... she will soon.... ^^ Here' the the chappie... i hope you will like it ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
SailorLoneStar -- It's okay... ^^ Yeah.. K/K!!!! Hahaha~ Anyway... i hope you'll like this too ne... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Chibi-Gami --Erm... I don't think Kaoru would fall in love with him... so no worries ne.. ^^ here's the update... i hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
  
::BIG THANKS TOO::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- .... My fics do not rule... yours are good too.... ^^ welll... here's the update... i hope you'll like them ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^ 


	7. If I Can’t Have You, Nobody Else Can

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin woul be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loath what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 7: If I Can't Have You, Nobody Else Can...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
Just then, the door opened revealing a sadden Enishi.  
  
"Yukishiro, what did the doctor say?" Enishi looked at Misao and then at Kaoru.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is a good news or a bad news to you Kaoru." Enishi said. Kaoru's heart raced.  
  
"Spit it out, Yukishiro!" Enishi closed his eyes as he sighed.  
  
"You're pregnant Kaoru."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"What should I do Misao chan? What... what if Kenshin doesn't want it yet. What if he..." Kaoru was starting to panic. Her sentence was being cut off by Misao's reassuring.  
  
"Daijoubu... daijoubu! Himura isn't that sort of a person that would dump a girl after... literally using them." Misao said as her friend's hands fidgeted together.  
  
"Bu...But..."  
  
"No buts! Do you like Himura?" Misao asked standing up.  
  
"Of course!" Kaoru defended herself as she stood up meeting Misao's eye level.  
  
"Now... do you like the baby?" Misao questioned gently as she place a hand on Kaoru's tummy. Kaoru looked at it, her features soften.  
  
"I... I love it." Kaoru replied smiling.  
  
"Good! Now tonight we have plans to make." Misao grinned as she pulled Kaoru to another side. Planning on how to break the news to Kenshin.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Misao... Where's Kaoru?" Kenshin asked looking around.  
  
"She's suppose to wait for me here." Kenshin said again furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"Oohh... Kaoru? She went back already. She wasn't feeling well. Yukishiro sent her home." Kenshin frowned at the name Yukishiro. Not that he didn't trust that guy... but... he just might snatched Kaoru away from him... he was after all in love with Kaoru. He had made it very clear that day in the church.  
  
'Kaoru's a fragile creature. You hurt her one more time Himura sensei... be prepared to lose her forever. She may think of me as a brother... But I think of her something more. I don't go around threatening doctors always. But whenever Kaoru's involve. I would do anything... ANYTHING to make her smile again. And that includes getting those people who hurts her away from her.'  
  
That was what Enishi had said. He bid the genki nurse and the physiotherapist goodbye as he walked towards his car.  
  
'I wonder what happened to Kaoru?' With that thought he went drove home.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=--=-  
  
  
"Eni nii chan... arigatou ne for sending me home." Kaoru thanked Enishi as Enishi waved it off.  
  
"It's my pleasure. But... Kaoru... You sure about this?" Enishi asked again. Kaoru merely smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Sou ka... then I would be going then..." Enishi waved to her goodbye as he rode off on his motorbike.  
  
"Gomen... Eni nii chan..." Kaoru said to herself as she still know that Enishi hadn't give up on their love. She went into her room and changed into a dress she has bought... a nightdress to be exact.  
  
"Yoshi! Now to wait for Kenshin to be back."  
  
"Tadaima! Kaoru!" Kenshin call out on cue.  
  
'Now that is what I call fast...' Kaoru sweatdropped.  
  
"Okaeri! Anata!" Kaoru came out of the door smiling sweetly. Kenshin eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets seeing what Kaoru wore.  
  
"Ka...o...ru?" Kenshin queried as he swallowed. Kaoru twirled in front of him.  
  
"You like it?" Kaoru was wearing a short, red nightdress. It was apparently made of silk, thus the near transparent scene. It showed her ivory shoulders and long slim legs she had.  
  
'Like it? You've gotta be kidding! Wait till I get you in bed.' Kenshin thought evilly. Kaoru smile dropped a little as she walked seductively towards Kenshin.  
  
"You don't like it do you?" Kaoru asked again bending down to look at his hidden face. Kenshin immediately grabbed her as they kissed passionately. After they broke apart, Kaoru started to laugh.  
  
"I'll take that as 'I love it'" Kaoru continued. Kenshin just snuggled closer to her.  
  
"Kaoru... what happen? Misao said that you won't feeling well...." Kenshin asked looking at her eyes. Kaoru smiled to hide her franticness.  
  
"Ermm... Kenshin... I... I..."  
  
"You?" Kenshin urged.  
  
"I... I've got something to say to you... that will maybe change our lifes... I don't really know whether you would... like it or not... and I.."  
  
"What is it Kaoru? You don't sound right?" Kenshin felt her forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
"Well... you see.... etto.... erm..."  
  
"Kaoru... no matter what... that won't change out relationship..." Kenshin reassured her again.  
  
"Well... erm... due to out 'hard works' and 'staying up' late at night." Kaoru fidgeted. Kenshin was confused to no ends.  
  
"Erm... and... I'm... pregnant." Kaoru looked up at Kenshin's reaction. He blinked once... then twice... and another time. Kaoru took the silence as rejection. She took a step back.  
  
"I was joking with you." With that she giggled... but... tears involuntarily streamed down as she tried her best to stop it. Strong arms embraced her as she cried into the hard chest.  
  
"Arigatou Kaoru... I guess it's about time... Would.... would you give me a chance to take care of you forever?" Kaoru looked up at him.  
  
"Is that a proposal?" Kaoru asked in a childish tone. Kenshin chuckled.  
  
"Aa..." He rubbed his nose on hers. Kaoru threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"HAI!" Kaoru lovingly cried out as she hugged him.  
  
"Erm... your hand." Kenshin kindly asked as he slipped a simply crave sapphire ring. Kaoru kissed the ring. Kenshin swept her off her feet and brought her to their room.  
  
"I wanna celebrate koishii..."  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=--=  
  
  
Tick, tick, tick, tick....  
  
Megumi closed the cover to the watch clock. How was she going to return it to Kenshin? Suddenly a knock on the door came. She hesitantly kept the watch in the drawer.  
  
"Come in!" She said as the door revealed a red head doctor.  
  
"Ken san! What happen? I knew you got tired of that tanuki." Megumi said seductively. Kenshin cleared his throat.  
  
"Megumi... I just want to tell you... to stop making things difficult for Kaoru. I know you think that she was the third party towards our relation... but I have to make things clear. She wasn't. No one was. You... you just weren't the right lady for me... and I ain't the right guy for you. You are a clever woman Megumi. I really hope you can understand." Kenshin finished as he waited for Megumi's reaction. He sighed.  
  
"And... we are engaged." Megumi's head flew up to take a good look at Kenshin.  
  
"We are getting married next month."  
  
'So fast? Why? I thought... I thought you love me!!' Megumi's head screamed.  
  
"There are lots of guys out there for you to choose. I am just not the right one. And I think it is unfair for me to stop you from choosing. You are after all a really nice lady. I like you as a friend. Not the way I like Kaoru. I really..." Kenshin sentence was stopped by Megumi's kissing. Kenshin shocked pushed her away.  
  
"Megumi..." Kenshin started in a low tone.  
  
"Ken san... why... what do you see in that Tanuki that I don't?" Megumi asked. She was at the edge of breaking down.  
  
"She was all I ever needed... To tell you the truth... I am willing to sacrifice anything for her.... even my life... I love her... and I know she loves me too." Kenshin said looking at the trembling woman in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry... but maybe you could consider Sanosuke... he's a nice guy." With that Kenshin left the office.  
  
'NO! No! No! There must be something wrong! That tanuki knows black magic! I'm much more prettier than her! I'm demure! Refine! I'm everything a man wants! Why choose her and not me!' Megumi's mind yelled at herself.  
  
"Kitsune! You in!" A rough voice came behind the door as he pushed his way in.  
  
"Ki... tsune..." Sanosuke immediately went to her side. She felt... strangely calm... why?  
  
"What happen?" Sanosuke's voice serious with a little tinge of gentleness.  
  
Megumi just shook her head and cried into his chest... Her eyes opened to expose...   
  
Hate...  
  
Jealousy...  
  
She won't forgive Kaoru... if she can't get Kenshin... Kaoru won't either...  
  
Plans started to weave in her mind.... Kaoru will die!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Haahahaa~ erm... the last part was a little bit... dark ne... erm... take note... Megumi doesn't mean what she said... well... she's angry and... she doesn't really mean it kay.... ^__^ I like the part where Kaoru break the news to Kenshin... i find it cute and funny too... ^___^ ANYWAYS... do review and tell me what you think ne... ARIGATOU!  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Joey -- Here's the update... I hope you'll like it ne... Revenge?? Oh no... Megumi's in for it ne... anyway... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
tsuki-sama -- yupz... They ARE getting married ^^ Happy aren't you? a fully BxK?? Hmmm... I'm bad with expression... but... i guess i'll try... try... 'kimi wo sagashiteta' Kenhsin's battousai in it... ^^ And Kaoru isn't our daily life Kaoru... ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- you are really excited about it ne....Hmm... I'll try to put you in ne... ^^ Here's the update... i hope you'l like it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Chibi-Gami -- I hope this is longer for ya ne.... I hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
White Plum -- Hahaha~ It's soooo cuteeee.... anyways... here's the update... i hope you'll like it... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Kaoru Himura! -- Oro? Enishi and Megumi? Hmmm... Orororooo..... gomen but your lovebirds life would get complicated... in the later part ne... I hope you don't hate me for that.. -__-... Here's the the update... I hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Jason M. Lee -- Haha~ Kaoru has a bad temper ne... *giggles* Anyway... here's the update... I hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
JadeGoddess -- I didn't write that part out... gomen... I just wrote that she fainted before to emphasise on Kenshin's anxiousness... You get it?? Hmmm... I'm getting myself confused too... ororooo... Anyway... here's the update.. I hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Shizuka -- O_o... KamimuraK chan?? Where did you get that from... First KK chan... now.. KamimuraK chan... orororoooo This is getting out of hand ne... but i like the way you all call me... ^^ It's ok as long as you feel comfortable with it ne... Anyways... OH PLEASE!! Send me the summary ne... onegai... and... here's the update... i hope you'll going to like this... anyways... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Battousai angel -- Kenji? Spiral eyed? Oro? Oh god.... Keshin and Kaoru must be having a hard time ne... Hahaha~ Anyways... here's the update.. hope you'll like it ne... ^^ Thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
mama-sama -- Here's the next update... I hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Kagero -- Thanks for the encouragement.. Anyways... here's the update... I hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- Hai! Here's the next chappie ne... I really hope you'll enjoy it ^^ thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
kawaii sakura-chan -- ..... Anyways! Here's the update... Hope you'll like that... ^^ Thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Gypsy-chan --Arigaou for the compliment... you are always much more better than I am... ^^ How I wish i could be like you... anyways... Here's the update ne... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Star-chan -- Tomoe.. is coming out soon.. Thanks for liking the story ne.. i hope you like this update ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
jasperita -- yes.. she is pregnant... you are really surprised ne... ^^ Here's the next update... i hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Davina -- So.. you are Deedra's friend ne... ^^ nice to meet ya... You really think so? Thanks... i really hope you like this chappie too... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
omochi -- Haha~ Anyways.. here's the update... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff -- *mouth hang open* ORO??!!?? you are really a GREAT friend!! Thanks for those reviews!! Arigatou! Anyways... here's the update.. hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for those NICE reviews!! ^__^  
  
Aya Chan -- Orororooo... gomen... but i don't understand... gomen ne... i only know... 'Great Story', 'Continue please' and 'Ja ne'... mind translating?? gomen ne... here's the update! hope you'll like it ne.. ^^ thanks for the review though.. ^__^  
  
::BIG thanks::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- Gomen... here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^ 


	8. Warnings

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin would be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loathes what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 8: Warnings  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Ki... tsune..." Sanosuke immediately went to her side. She felt... strangely calm... why?  
  
"What happen?" Sanosuke's voice serious with a little tinge of gentleness.  
  
Megumi just shook her head and cried into his chest... Her eyes opened to expose...   
  
Hate...  
  
Jealousy...  
  
She won't forgive Kaoru... if she can't get Kenshin... Kaoru won't either...  
  
Plans started to weave in her mind.... Kaoru will die!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru lay deep under the covers, Kenshin firm arms wrapped around her slim waist possessively. Sleep was obviously evading her. She opened her eyes again to stare at the darkness in front of her. All she could feel and hear was Kenshin chest against her back and his steady breathing. She looked at her left hand that held her engagement ring. She loved it. She raised her hand to her lips and kissed the ring.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the arms around her tighten as Kenshin snuggled into Kaoru's neck. Kaoru giggled as her hand went up to stroke Kenshin's red mane. After a short while, Kenshin's soft breathing returned. She caressed his hand up and down. Kenshin unconsciously let out a groan. Kaoru stifled a yawn. Just when she had fun torturing her fiancé, sleep had to come to her. Another yawn came. She cuddled closer as the pair of hands squeezed her tighter. The last thought of what would be their future made her smile...  
  
Himura Kaoru.... not Kamiya Kaoru anymore....  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-  
  
  
"I'm going to stay at Misao chan's house for the next two weeks ne... Aoshi san would come over here for a stay over too." Kenshin nearly got chocked after he heard the last sentence.  
  
"Why? I mean..."  
  
"Girls' stuff... you won't understand even if you are a doctor." Kaoru waved his question off as she sipped her coffee. Kenshin pouted cutely. Kaoru's eyes caught his face and giggled.  
  
"Daijoubu... it's only for two weeks. I believe Aoshi san would be a good company." Kaoru said smiling.  
  
"Not in bed...." Kenshin muttered making Kaoru blush. She stood up and went to the room to get her stuff.  
  
"Anyways... I won't change my mind."  
  
"Christmas is coming... aren't we going to do something?" Kenshin ask hoping and praying she would buy it and stay.  
  
"You can do it with Aoshi san... I'll do it with Misao ne. I have to be going now... Ja ne..." Before she stepped out of the house, Kenshin grabbed her hand, twirling her around. He kissed her passionately, leaving the both of them breathless.  
  
"I'll miss you..." Kenshin said as he kissed her neck.  
  
"I'll miss you too... Just don't do anything bad when I'm not around ne.." Kaoru joked as she stepped out of the embrace and waved goodbye to him. Misao's house was just around the corner. Two blocks away from hers.  
  
She pressed on the doorbell and waited for Misao. After some screaming and 'ITAI' coming from inside, Misao managed to open the door alive.  
  
"What's going on? You rolled down the stairs didn't you?" Kaoru arched an eyebrow while looking at her knees. Misao smiled ruefully as she laugh.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry. Aoshi would be going over in another hour's time." Kaoru nodded.  
  
"You brought the stuff?" Misao asked eagerly. She got a wink as the both of them raced up to the room and set off to work.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-==-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Aoshi, welcome." Kenshin greeted his friend as he gestured for him to come in. Kenshin heaved a sigh as he thought about how Kaoru could do this to him. This was going to be a long week... he just knew it.  
  
"Aoshi, the guestroom is straight in front... yes yes... it's on your left." Kenshin instructed him as he locked the main door. He was drifting away again until Aoshi caught his attention.  
  
"Himura, I see that the kodachi that Kamiya owned is still in great form." Aoshi complimented the kodachi as he unsheathes the kodachi. The shiny blade shone out. Kenshin just smiled at him as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Aoshi... you know what the girls are up to? They seemed to be hiding something." Kenshin asked as him as he sort out the ingredients.  
  
"Aa... Misao is weird these days after her shopping with Kamiya." Kenshin could only nod in agreement. Kenshin then smiled as he have finally understood everything...  
  
"I bet they are hand making something for us..."  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Itai!" Kaoru screamed as the needle sank into her skin.  
  
"Kaoru chan... How many times are you intending on torturing your fingers? Himura's going to kill me if you disfigure them ya know..." Misao sighed as she passed the plaster to Kaoru. She wrapped it nicely over the small wound. Practically, her whole set of fingers were plastered. Kaoru pouted.  
  
"Mou... how can I finish this by Christmas... without getting myself killed?" Misao giggled at Kaoru's sentence.  
  
"Well... think on the bright side... at least having all ten of your fingers plastered the knitting needles won't hurt you anymore." Misao said as she herself looked at her eight plastered fingers and sighed.  
  
"YOSHI! Let's get back to work ne!" Kaoru cheered her genki friend as they continue working on their work piece just for their sweetheart. Of course... while hurting themselves.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=--=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Kaoru nee, what happen to your fingers?" Ayame, Kaoru's favorite patient asked as she settled Ayame for bed.  
  
"Daijoubu, daijoubu! Kaoru nee is doing something for someone that's why." Ayame and Suzume's eyes widen as they latched onto Kaoru's arm.  
  
"What is it? For who?" Kaoru smiled at the two enthusiastic little ones.  
  
"For your Ken nii..." Kaoru whispered. The two little girls brightened up. Little did Kaoru know that these two innocent ones were the spies for their Ken nii.  
  
"What did you do for him?" Kaoru whispered into their ears and winked.  
  
"Promise to keep it as a secret?" The two nod their head in a swift action. Kaoru smiled and bid them goodbye as she went to checked on the other paitents. After making sure Kaoru was gone, Kenshin went to their bedside.  
  
"Ken nii!!" Now they latched onto Kenshin's side.  
  
"So?" The both of them went to his ear and whispered what Kaoru was doing. He grinned as he DID have his guess correct.  
  
'Now to inform Aoshi later this evening.' Kenshin thought.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"I wonder what will Aoshi get for me...." Misao asked her friend as they settle on the king size bed and started their work again.  
  
"I bet he will get some really nice stuff for you Misao chan... unlike some stupid, insensitive, ungrateful doctor I know... who only intended to give me three pieces of ribbon for my Christmas present... and here I am torturing myself with these knitting needles for him. That stupid miser." Kaoru grumbled as she inserted the right needle from the right to left through the front loop of the next stitch on the left needle.  
  
"Hahaha, I don't think Himura would be so ne... Maybe he has a surprise!" Misao laughed as she inserted the right needle into the back loop of the next stitch on the left needle. She blew her fringe away from her face as she read the next instruction.  
  
'Row 15: With blue, k1, *k1, s1, k1, s1, k3, s1, k5, s1, k3, s1, k1, s1, k2;'  
  
She wrapped the yarn on the right needle and started with her work. The more the both of them did... they kind of enjoy it and not to mention... they ARE getting better.  
  
"Yatta! Misao chan! I've finished the sleeves!" Kaoru exclaimed as she plopped backwards on the bed.  
  
"Sugoi! You are getting better... I wouldn't have the patience to do a sweater like yours but I personally think that Kenshin would love it. Aoshi would prefer his trenchcoat over mine... So I decided on this scaft." Misao said as she held up the half done navy blue scaft. The both of them laughed, suddenly a roar of rumbled was heard. They looked at their stomach and rubbed it in a circular manner.  
  
"Let's better get something to eat."  
  
"Yup, before we starve your baby till he pops out and say 'Kaa chan! Harahetaaaaa!'" With that Misao ran down the stairs laughing with an angry Kaoru racing after her.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-==-  
  
  
"Another day to go..." Kenshin sighed as he stroke off the date on the calendar. He stared at it for a few moments before going back to his work. After checking some documents he typed in the relevant informations. Just then his phone rang. Thinking that it might be Kaoru he reached out for it in a hasty motion.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Kaoru?" There was silence.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Kenshin tried again... so maybe it wasn't Kaoru... but who the hell was it. He could hear clearly the ragged breathing of the otherside.  
  
"I know you are there, is there something wrong and who are you?" Kenshin was getting fustrated. But he just couldn't venture his anger there, it might be a patient, even his little spies has his phone number.  
  
"Hello... this is not funny you know... can you at least tell me your name?" Kenshin stated.  
  
"Ke... Kenshin..." Okay, at last the person started to talk.  
  
'A female?' Kenshin thought.  
  
"Yes, Himura Kenshin here... and you are?"  
  
"Ken... shin... I love you.... Don't leave me alone... onegai... come back to me... I promise I'll be good... onegai... Just don't leave me..." Kenshin was stunned. Well, it wasn't everyday someone calls you and confessed what ever she has for you.  
  
"I'm sorry... but I love another... you are?" Damn! He didn't even know her name!  
  
"You can never love that tanuki! She's nothing compared to me! Who is she? What is she? What does she has that I don't?" Kenshin eyes narrowed, as he finally knew who was it. And insulting his one and only wouldn't please him much.  
  
"Megumi... please..."  
  
"Ken san... please... come back to me..." Kenshin shut his eyes as he ruffled his hair.  
  
"Megumi... I thought you have understood what I told you the other day. We cannot be together... besides, Kaoru's pregnant... I love her and I got my responsibilities."  
  
"That's two different problems! She can go for abortions! The both of you are not married yet! You can still refuse this wrong engagement!" Kenshin's eyes widen as he registered what Megumi had been implying. He had known her to be a nice lady. He didn't know she would say such words to him.  
  
"Megumi... do you know what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Yes! And I mean every word of it! We belong to each other Ken san! You and I!" Megumi cried. It was obvious that she was crying by now as sniffs and sobs could be heard.  
  
"Megumi... being persistence isn't going to help you. I don't know why are you still holding a grudge with Kaoru. She hardly even talked to you. She smiles at you, she defends you at time... and here you are... asking ME to leave her! You of all people! I thought you understood me... I thought you understood why I left you. You and I knew it wasn't because of Kaoru. We are not the right one for each other. You know it Megumi. How our personality contradict each other."  
  
"That's just an excuse! I know that vixen came in between us! That bitch!"  
  
"Megumi!" Kenshin could no longer stand it anymore, not only did she totally have the concept wrongly. She even blamed his Kaoru of the entire fault, which she didn't even commit. Megumi who was shocked could only keep quiet, as this was the first time Kenshin raised his voice on her.  
  
"Stop putting all the blame on Kaoru! She has done nothing but good to you! And all you do is to make things more difficult for her! She lets you boss you around cause she and never complains because she knows that if she does, our relationship between you and me is going to break even more soon! And what do you do? You bite the hand that helps you!"  
  
"If I can't have you! Neither can she!" Megumi argued back. Kenshin stood from his working table as he banged his hand on the table. Oblivious to Aoshi's form at the door listening to what Kenshin was saying.  
  
"I love her and there's nothing you can do to stop the both of us from marrying each other! There is a good guy out there waiting for you! All you do is to insult Sanosuke and cause him humiliations. Are you sure you know what are you doing? Megumi! Wake up! The relationship between us has past! The future is what we must hold! Can't you see that!"  
  
"STOP! I don't wanna see anything! All I want is YOU! And I would do ANYTHING! You hear me! Anything! To get you! ANYTHING! Tell Kamiya to watch her back!" With that Megumi slammed her phone down.  
  
"Megumi! Megumi!" Kenshin glared at the hand set.  
  
"Fuck!" Kenshin swore as he threw the phone to the other side of the room.  
  
"Himura... what happened?" Aoshi asked monotonously.  
  
"Aoshi, you have been there since..."  
  
"From the beginning. Takani isn't an easy woman to deal with. Be more cautious around her." Aoshi advised Kenshin as he went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Look out for Kamiya." Aoshi reminded him again as he patted him on the shoulder as he exited the room.  
  
"Aa..." Was the reply from Kenshin even though Aoshi was not in the room anymore. But how can he inform Kaoru on these informations. How can he say...  
  
'Kaoru, you mustn't leave my side till I think it is safe. Because someone is out there looking for a time to strike you.' Kenshin groaned as he could imagine Kaoru laughing her life out. Just then a sweet calling was heard as he quickly got up from his chair and out to the living room. There he saw his angel talking to Aoshi and thanking him.  
  
"Hai, Misao chan has cooked and is waiting for you to go over." Aoshi gave a nod as he went to the guestroom and pack his stuff.  
  
"Sorry to have caused you so much trouble and thank you again."  
  
"Don't mention it." Aoshi gave another nod as he stepped out of the house.  
  
"Kamiya... look over Himura... he had a tough day." Aoshi whispered to her as he bid his goodbye and went back home. Of course in his heart he was more than happy.   
  
Kaoru looked behind her as she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her from behind.  
  
"You came home early." Kaoru turned around, careful not to open the bag in front of her.  
  
"Yes darling. I need a hot bath and my hubby's dinner. Wanna join?" Kenshin's worry instantly vanished as he smiled evilly.  
  
"I would be more than grateful to be invited."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Haahahaa~ HAI! First off... I need to apologize for the SLOW updates I'm having now... Gomen NASAI!! I was kinda caught up with my new DVD... fruit basket. I just gotta love that cat.. Souma Kyou... anyways... my number 1 would still be Himura Kenshin though... hehe~ Next... I know! Megumi is acting like a bitch here, little KxK waff... gomen ne... the next chappie would be better... it's where all the Christmas festive starts... and the starting of the plans by Megumi... You think the present for Kenshin and Aoshi from Misao and Kaoru fits them? I was afraid it didn't... About Kaoru's and Misao's present from Aoshi and Kenshin... hehe~ I think Kenshin's one is going to shock all of ya... while Aoshi's one... is pure sweet... ^^ anyways!! R&R ne... stay tune! I would try my best to update fast... maybe the first or second week of January ^__^ Arigatou!  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
kawaii sakura-chan -- Sano ne... Yes... eventually he will... you'll see... Thank you so much for the encouragement you don't know how much it means to have so one to support me story... arigatou ne... anyways... here's the update... I hope you'll like it too... Thanks for the review ne!! ^__^  
  
JML -- Haahaa~ I can understand what you mean... anyways... here's the update... i hope you'll enjoy it.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff -- I do agree on what you mean ne... about Megumi... Yup... Kaoru's in for something that she and Kenshin wouldn't suspect about... It would test on their love...Anyways... here's the update... hope you'll enjoy it.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Joey -- Kaoru die?? That would be in my other fic... *covers hand over mouth* Oopps... anyway... her plan would be successful this time.. but she'll regret it... and this is where the chicken head comes in.. hehe~ Anyways... here's the update.. hope you'll like them ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- HEy girl! Where are you?? Anything happened? Me and Deedra haven't talk to you for a LOONNGG time... and about the fic we discussed... it gonna take awhile.. I promise it would be out next week!! Yakusoku! Ok... be prepared Sabrinz... you would be in next chappie... hehe~ Get some nice clothes and wait for your Enishi sama.... haha~ Here's the update ne... thanks for the review ne.. hope you'll like this chappie too... ^__^  
  
tsuki-sama -- Hmm... A website featuring all my Fanfics?? I would love too... but I don't have the right programme ne... Really thank you for the suggestions ne... here's the update.... I hope you'll like them... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
mama-sama -- Here's the update... i hope you'll like them.. thanks for the reviews... ^__^  
  
Val -- Don't worry, he will... just a bit later... Here's the update.. I hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Aya Chan -- It's ok... some of my friends speak your language and they can translate ^^ Here's the update ne... thanks for the review.. i hope you'll like it ne.. ^__^  
  
Gypsy-chan -- Sano would come to her rescue at the later part of the story... where she repents for what she does... You like this story? I'm so HAPPY!! And i agree fully about our favorite red-headed rurouni would love Kaoru no matter what... ^^ In the mean time, Megumi's having a little psycho time... but.. she'll get better ^^ Here's the update... i really hope you'll like it too... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
omochi -- You don't like the celecration part?? *looks with BIG TEARY puppy eyes* And... no no no... Megumi doesn't mean the literal meaning... she's just a little too... hmm... desperate at that moment... Here's the update... Hope you'll like that.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Blanco Meow -- Hai... I understand what you mean... My english suck and I admit it... and yes *wails* it's my first language... yes! It sucks... gomen ne... Really?? You wanna be my beta reader? I don't mind... but for this chappie gomen ne... I didn't send it to you... well... I was WAYYY out of time... maybe the next ne... ^^ thanks for the offer. Here's the next chappie... hope you'll enjoy it... are there lotsa mistakes too?? thanks for reviews ne.. ^__^  
  
Shizuka -- Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Did I send my comments on the story? I think it's great! And you should really post it ^^ I'm serious ne... I would be there to support you Shizuka chan! Ne! Here's the update... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the sweet review... ^__^  
  
JadeGoddess -- No... she isn't crazy... just possessive ne? ANyways... here's the update... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Chibi -- Haahaa~ So... you are another Enishi fan desu ne... Me too... but... I'm more of a Battousai fan... I'm glad you like this story... and there's nothing to forgive about just for not reviewing earlier... no need to apologize ne... ^^ here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
White Witch -- Hai! I understand!! I would inset a japanese glossary at the bottom of each story from now on ^^ Gomen... gave you so much trouble... Here's the update.. hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Sarah Mohan -- Really?? *blushes and bow* Arigatou ne... I will finish this story... that i will... ^^ Here's the update... hope you'll enjoy it ne... thanks for the review and support Arigatou ^__^  
  
SailorLoneStar -- Neh... Enishi's a good guy here... too many people torturing Enishi... sobs... poor baby.. besides... he would have a girlfren later on.. ^^ Gomen for taking these updates sooo long... Gomen ne... Here's the update... Hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Willow -- Yup... you seem to be the only who realized the MxS relationship.. well some others too ne... Here's the update!! Hope you'll like them! Thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Red Ninja -- You don't like Megumi too... *high five* Ahem.. anyways... here's the update... hope you like them ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
chescaOtaku -- Thanks for the encouragement ne.. here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Kaoru Himura! -- Hai! I have realized it was a little too dark desu ne... gomen... No no.. No funeral ne... ^^ It will be a nice and lovely fic...^^ Here's the update... hope you'll like this update too ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
~*BIG THANKS TO*~  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- Dear... you ARE ALWAYS hungry... a miracle that WHY ARE YOU STILL SO SLIM!!! sobs... no offence ne.. ANyways... here's the update!! Hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
~*`Glossary`*~  
Daijjoubu -- I'm fine / It's Okay  
Itai -- Ouch  
Yoshi -- Yes (This is more used to encourage oneself ne)  
Genki -- Cheerful / Fine / Healthy  
Yatta -- Yeah!  
Sugoi -- Awesome  
Kaa chan -- Mother / Mummy  
Haraheta -- I'm Hungry  
Tanuki -- Raccoon (Kaoru's nick) 


	9. Start Of Unwanted Events

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin would be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loathes what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 9: Start of unwanted Events...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Kamiya... look over Himura... he had a tough day." Aoshi whispered to her as he bid his goodbye and went back home. Of course in his heart he was more than happy.   
  
Kaoru looked behind her as she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her from behind.  
  
"You came home early." Kaoru turned around, careful not to open the bag in front of her.  
  
"Yes darling. I need a hot bath and my hubby's dinner. Wanna join?" Kenshin's worry instantly vanished as he smiled evilly.  
  
"I would be more than grateful to be invited."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" The whole hospital gang shouted as they pull their poppers and laughter was heard. Mostly everyone was there, unless those who had duties. Tomoe and Akira, Saitou and Tokio, Aoshi and Misao, Enishi and his newfound girl-friend Sabrina Samayoa, Soujirou and Hitomi, Tetsuya and Aya... not forgetting the couple that had the most attention showered on them. Kenshin and Kaoru. Unfortunately, Sanosuke, Tsunan couldn't make it... or it would have been hilarious. Megumi... she declined the offer although she didn't had duties on Christmas night. Everyone thought that she was avoiding Kenshin... but apparently they overlooked the point that Takani Megumi wasn't a woman who quits.  
  
"I wonder if Megumi had decided not to bug Kaoru anymore?" Misao whispered to her university friend. Sabrina. She had just joined the gang and as always... she loved Enishi.  
  
"Megumi? You mean that Takani Megumi who has the hots for Himura Kenshin during university?" Sabrina asked as she looked at Kaoru and Kenshin danced.  
  
"Aa... that bitch went to the same hospital as Himura and Kaoru chan. She didn't have duty today... but she declined the offer when Kaoru asked her."  
  
"Oh... well... at least she didn't make any scene in front of the people to make Kaoru look bad... if she did she would have to answer to me!" Sabrina boasted as she held her fist up. Misao laughed, as she knew the only person who could beat her 'genki-ness' was no other than the lady beside her. As what they always say, 'If you can't beat them, JOIN them.' Misao held her fist up and smiled.  
  
"Yes... She would have to answer to us you meant!"  
  
"What the hell are the two of you doing?" Came a sweet voice as the both of them looked up to find Kaoru looking at them confusingly. Sabrina and Misao decided to keep her in the dark.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sabrina laughed. Kaoru although did not believed what they have just said waved it away as she sat in between them.  
  
"So I guess Eni-nii chan finally had the brains to ask you out ne Sabrinz." Sabrina blushed and cleared her voice.  
  
"I don't know... I just hope he knows that I love him more than anything and... and... I want to be with him. I haven't seen him for years... but he's still as charming as ever..." Sabrina held her hand together in front of her as she sighed with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Enishi sama...." Misao and Kaoru sweatdropped when their friend confessed her love just out in the public. Luckily, Enishi was nowhere in sight... or Sabrina would go haywire. Little did they know... Enishi had heard the little love-filled confession and smiled lovely at the back of the woman he hadn't notice for ages. The woman who was just for him. He walked towards her.  
  
"Sabrina... would you like to have a dance?" Enishi offered and held his hand out for invitation. Sabrina knocked out of trance and looked at the hand. Her eyes followed the arm up to the face.  
  
"Enishi... sama...." Sabrina blinked her eyes for a few times to absorbed what Enishi had said. Instead of taking his hand she threw herself to him and blushed.  
  
"SABRINZ!" Both Kaoru and Misao hissed her name when she did that improper gestured. Just then Kaoru noticed the soft expression held on Enishi's face. He hugged back. She smiled. He had finally let her go and found a new love. In her heart she congratulated them.  
  
"Misao. Let's go get a drink or something, It's hot here." Kaoru dragged the unwilling Misao as she complained that she wanted to talk to Sabrina.  
  
"It's not the time now you baka. Can't you see they are in a river of love?" All Misao did was having an 'o' shape mouth and went along with Kaoru.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
When Kaoru and Kenshin finally reached home they were exhausted. Kaoru got many present from her friends. Bears, necklace, lipsticks, etc... But that one person still haven't gave her his present... she decided to wait... and wait... and wait... an hour pass since they reached home... still none came... He said he loved her sweater and said there was something in return for her... but where was it?  
  
Kaoru got out of the bathroom and wore a red short nightdress. There she saw that man... that man had the nerve to sleep! Of all thing he did... SLEEP!! He didn't even wait for her... not to mention... her anxiousness of what he bought... though she knew they were 3 simple ribbons... it meant the whole world to her. She poked Kenshin on the side.  
  
"Kenshin...." Kaoru whined and she shook him.  
  
"Hmmm?" Kenshin turned around to look at her. He smirked inwardly as he saw Kaoru was upset... about something... and that something was namely... his present.  
  
"Kenshin...." Kaoru started again.  
  
"Gimmi a second love." Kenshin went out and take his present for Kaoru. He reentered and handed her it.  
  
"Before I open this present... I wanna tell you something..." Kenshin was baffled at that statement. He hugged her from behind and kissed her crown.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I wanna cut my hair..." Kaoru whispered so softly that even Kenshin had to take a bit long to register it.  
  
"WHAT! FOR WHAT DEAR!" Kenshin was horrified at this moment... it wasn't like he wouldn't love Kaoru after she had short hair... but... but... this isn't what he had planned. She couldn't! She shouldn't! After what he had gone through! She mustn't!!!  
  
"They say that when a woman is pregnant... it would be hard to wash hair at length like mine..."  
  
"Stop... wait, wait... before you decide... can you open the present so maybe it could change your mind?" Kaoru arched an eyebrow at her fiancée.  
  
"I know it's 3 ribbons darling... I'm just..."  
  
"No! It isn't... please... open it... please... for me tanuki chan." Kenshin pleaded. Kaoru giggled at his childishness.  
  
"Mou! I can't believe you are the famous surgery... it would be a joke to the press." Kaoru smiled and carefully tore the wrapper and opened the rectangular box to reveal...  
  
"Oh Kenshin... you... I can't believe you bought all these..." Kaoru's eye widen at the sight that greeted her.  
  
"Of course anything for my darling... so now you wouldn't cut your hair... I can wash them for you if you want." Kenshin said cockily, Kaoru savored the smooth texture of all the ribbons. There were a hundred of them... each with a different design and different colour. She couldn't believe that the 3 simple ribbons became a hundred of extraordinary ribbons... Kenshin went through all the trouble... just for her. She loved them all.  
  
Kenshin took out a particular ribbon.  
  
"I like this the most... it was the first ribbon I picked." It was an indigo blue ribbon, at the edge was orange linings. It was elegant.  
  
"Oh Kenshin... you shouldn't have... but I love them... as much as I love you..." Kaoru grabbed her doctor and kissed him ardently... they spent that night with love, lust and ribbons.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru took leaves from the hospital, as they had to start planning their wedding. It wasn't far anymore... within 3 days Kaoru was going to be his official woman. Nobody could take her from him... no one.  
  
"Why are we here again?" Kenshin asked for the umpteen times when they arrive at Hiko's house. His father's house. He had no duty today.  
  
"Kenshin... we are here to visit you father and inform him about the wedding. Did you get the sake?" Kaoru ask as she looked through the boot.  
  
"I have it here." Kenshin sighed as they walked up to the doorstep.  
  
"I still can't understand how hard can it be to visit your father. How difficult can it be?" Kaoru pouted as she pressed the doorbell.  
  
"You'll see..." Kenshin groaned but smiled when he saw the ribbon that Kaoru wore was the indigo one. Just as every nice moment had to end, Hiko appeared from the door.  
  
"Baka deshi... I would appreciate it if you won't go 'goo goo eyes' at my doorstep." Hiko smirked as he let Kaoru in.  
  
"Come on in. Make yourself at home." When Kenshin was about to enter, the door slammed on his face. Kenshin took a deep breath and opened the door and saw that Hiko had his arm draped around Kaoru's shoulder and she was giggling about something.  
  
"Shishou." Kenshin warned in a low voice. Kaoru sneaked out of Hiko's embrace and took the package from Kenshin's arm and rubbed his nose.  
  
"Itai?" Kaoru asked in concern.  
  
"At this rate, I'm going to become Santa's Red nose reindeer." Kenshin whined. Kaoru turned around and giggled.  
  
"I love reindeers." With that she disappeared into the kitchen. Kesnhin smiled at her statement and went towards Hiko.  
  
"Shishou... we are getting..."  
  
"Married 3 days later and you want me to attend. Kaoru chan told me about it... now where's my sake?" Hiko completed his sentence.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Kaoru chan... Have I told you about how Kenshin reacted when he had his first sip on alcohol?" Hiko asked as Kenshin choked on his rice. Kaoru shook her head and chuckled when Kenshin glared daggers at Hiko.  
  
"Shishou...." Kenshin started again.  
  
"We ran out of Sake again. Go out and buy some." Hiko instructed Kenshin.  
  
"Why me?" Kaoru place a hand over his and smiled at Hiko.  
  
"I'll go. It's not far, I can walk there." Kenshin stared at her.  
  
"No! It's dangerous. I'll go." Before Kenshin can say anything more Kaoru cut him off.  
  
"I will be fine. I have my lucky charm with me." Kaoru winked and gestured at the ribbon. With that she stood up.  
  
"'Juyondai' or 'Isojiman' is fine right?" Kaoru asked Hiko, as he nodded. When Hiko made sure that Kaoru was out. He smiled.  
  
"Your wife is clever and sharp. She earns another point." Hiko murmured. Kenshin grinned.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
"She's out. What are you waiting for?"  
  
"She's a chick... you sure I can do anything I want?"  
  
"Yes... Just be done with it and don't be suspicious." A hissed through the phone came.  
  
"This is the best deal I have gotten." With that he shut his cell phone and followed Kaoru. Kaoru entered the sake shop and went to the counter.  
  
"Hi... do you have 'Juyondai' or 'Isojiman' in here?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Great choices my lady friend. You have quite a knowledge of Sakes I can see."  
  
"My father-in-law loves them." Kaoru beamed.  
  
"Oh... I see... This way then... I'll show you something that might please you father-in-law." Kaoru nodded and followed him down the stairs, which lead to the sakes. He took two bottles from the rack  
  
"This is 'Juyondai', and this my dear is 'Suminoe'." The boss smiled.  
  
"Suminoe? How is the texture?"  
  
"Intuitive and layered." The man said as he handed her the bottle for her to choose.  
  
"Intuitive and layered?"  
  
"Of course... that is only my own opinion. But I believe that this Sake would really suit your father-in-law." The man said while laughing.  
  
"Okay. I'll take the both of them. 'Juyondai' and 'Suminoe'" Kaoru chirped. She handed the cash and thanked the shopkeeper for his comment on the sakes.  
  
"I still have lots to learn about sake." Kaoru laughed when she told the shopkeeper that.  
  
Kaoru walked down the road as she hugged onto the bottles of sake.  
  
'Hiko ji-chan is going to like this.' Kaoru thought. But she had this creepy feeling as she felt someone following her. The man behind her had been stalking her for over 30 minutes. At first she thought she was being paranoid. But she couldn't take the feeling anymore and flipped open her cell phone. She dialed Kenshin's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Came a smoothing voice.  
  
"Ken... Kenshin...."  
  
"Kaoru? What is it? You lost your way?" Kenshin asked concerly.  
  
"No... I might be paranoid but... I think someone is following me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Haahahaa~ HAI! First off... Continue or not continue? I dun know... god... i'm depressed again...  
  
The problems are starting.... what will happen to Kaoru?? You'll find out in the next chap. As you have seen, I have added a new character who was Enishi's gerl. Sabrina Samayoa (Did i got that right?) I hope you like your new genki-ness!!  
  
No indiviual thanks (gomen, I wanted to update fast so i didn't have the time to) but i really want to thank all this people who reviewed!!  
  
Mistress Of All Worlds, Kaoru Himura, Aya Chan, val, SwtRKGurlz, mama-sama, Gypsy-chan, tsuki-sama, EK, Chibi, SailorLoneStar, Joey, Marstanuki, Kriska, digi*girl, Red Ninja, White Witch, omochi, Shizuka, JadeGoddess, SakuraCherryBlossom, Sabrina-star, chescaOtaku and Kyaa-Kyaff!!!  
  
Thank you MINNA SAMA!! 


	10. Regrets? Sorry? Can It Really Help?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin would be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loathes what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 10: Regrets? Sorry? Can It Really Help?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
'Hiko ji-chan is going to like this.' Kaoru thought. But she had this creepy feeling as she felt someone following her. The man behind her had been stalking her for over 30 minutes. At first she thought she was being paranoid. But she couldn't take the feeling anymore and flipped open her cell phone. She dialed Kenshin's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Came a smoothing voice.  
  
"Ken... Kenshin...."  
  
"Kaoru? What is it? You lost your way?" Kenshin asked concerly.  
  
"No... I might be paranoid but... I think someone is following me."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
'Okay... Kamiya... Do as what Kenshin says... Be calm... everything would be fine... Kenshin's coming for you already.' Although Kaoru though so the feeling in her heart never creased... it only gets worst. Unconsciously, she grabbed the package on her hand tighter. She could remain calm... that is unless the guy behind her don't touch or talk to her. Her pace went faster... so did the man's.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a dark alley. Kaoru was about to scream when the man let go of her mouth, but a sounded slap echoed through the alley. Her face met the hard ground. Bag thrown far away. The worst part was her sake for Hiko... all shattered into pieces. Rage boiled within her as she got up. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth. She quickly got up and looked around frantically where she could use as a weapon... as a bokken or kodachi.   
  
"I won't forgive you." Kaoru hissed as she glared at the man in front of her.  
  
Spotting a medium length stick behind the man she ran and dodge the blow from him.  
  
"So, the chick knows how to defend herself... not bad... but still lacking!" The man sneered as he lounged for her. Instinctively, she brought the stick down to his shoulder and jumped out of the way making the man tumble into the mountain of boxes. Quickly she ran to take her bag. Just then the phone rang. She hastily picked it up.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru hoped in panic.  
  
"Where are you?" Kenshin voice full of concern mixed with a tinge of worry.  
  
"I'm in an al..." Before Kaoru could finish her sentence, a knock came from the back of her head. The phone dropped on the floor and scattered into a million pieces. On Kenshin's end he heard nothing after the loud thud.  
  
"Kaoru!! KAORU!!" Kenshin tried calling a few times but it didn't got connected.  
  
"Shit!" Kenshin cursed as he ran down the street hoping that god would lead him to her... his Kaoru.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~  
  
  
"That's to tell you how I felt bitch!!" The man kicked Kaoru's tummy. A stab of pain spread around her. Kaoru did her best to protect her belly.  
  
"Anywhere... anywhere... but please.. don't hit my... my baby..." Kaoru felt her head being lifted as her scalp hurt.  
  
"Baby? Well... you need no baby when you are with me." The man tightened his hold on her hair. Kaoru took this opportunity and bit his hand that started touching her face.  
  
"BITCH!!" The man flung her away as her head met the wall with a loud thud. Kaoru was swimming between awake and darkness. Her body slid from the wall to the ground. A long stretch of blood followed after Kaoru.  
  
"Shit... Better get out of here first!" The man quickly made his way out of the alley and ran as fast as his legs could carry him out of this vacant stretch of road.   
  
Before Kaoru succumbed to darkness... she mouthed the syllabus of her one and only... if only she could see his face again... if only she could run her hand through his red strands... if only... she could say 'Aishiteru' just one more time...  
  
"Ke... n... shi... n." Darkness filled her world.  
  
Kenshin suddenly felt a part of him died off, tears sprang into his eyes. He ran to where his instinct told him. He stopped in front of a dark alley. He took a step inside. The stench of blood filled the air. He ceased movement when he saw what welcomed him.  
  
"Kao... ru... Kaoru... KAORU!!!"  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
"Fuck! What the hell happen to jou chan!" Sanosuke asked as he covered her mouth with the oxygen mask.  
  
"Sanosuke... she's weak..." Tomoe said as she felt her forehead.  
  
"A fever's rising. Pass me the bandages." Sanosuke did as he was told while he told Tsunan to step on it.  
  
Kenshin was at the edge of breaking down. He clasped Kaoru's hand with his. Tight... he was unwilling to let go.  
  
"Kaoru... Kaoru... Kaoru..." Kenshin just went on mumbling her name as he nearly crushed her hand.  
  
"Himura sensei... please calm down. You are bruising Kaoru's hand." Tomoe hoped he understood. She knew how much Kaoru meant to Kenshin. Kaoru was like a little sister to her... losing her would not be endured. Kenshin could hear and see nothing... all he could see and hear at the moment was Kaoru... and her weak breathing.  
  
"Let him be... her pulse is getting weaker Tomoe... we need to do something!" Sanosuke said as he started pressing the buttons on the machine to check her condition.  
  
"Okay... How long are we still from the Hospital?" Tomoe questioned Tsunan who was driving as fast as he could. The siren above him was not helping much.  
  
"I'm trying to get there as fast as I can... with this speed..."  
  
"Just answer the question!" Tomoe raged at his long sentence.  
  
"Ten minutes.... I'll reach there at 10 minutes. Can Kaoru chan hold on?" Tsunan asked as he honked the cars in front of him.  
  
"I'm not sure... her stable is inconsistence... but I won't let her die!" Tomoe started tying the bandage to stop the never endless blood flow from her head. Tomoe cursed under her breath.  
  
"Stop bleeding dammit!" She hissed. By now Tomoe's pale fingers took the colour of red... bloody red. Each seconds crossed... her pulses and blood pressure was getting lower... and lower it only went.  
  
"Damn! Tomoe we're losing her! Her pulse and pressure is too fucking low!" Tomoe eyed the machines and back to Kaoru again.  
  
"The shocker FAST! Set it up!" Tomoe commanded as she unbuttoned Kaoru's blouse. An action caught Tomoe eyes once she opened the blouse. Kenshin's hand went forward to Kaoru's stomach. Tomoe knew she was about one month pregnant... She place a hand over his.  
  
"The baby's fine..."  
  
"The DONE!" Tomoe held Kaoru down as Sanosuke did the necessaries.  
  
"WE THERE! Akira sensei and Amakusa sensei would be taking her in!" Tsunan said as he stopped the car in front of the E&A entrance. Jumped out of the ambulance and help Tomoe as long as Sanosuke to load her onto the stretcher. Kenshin just walked beside the streacther as they pushed her in.  
  
"Kaoru... you can't leave me... you can't..." Kenshin whispered to her. As soon as they reached the operation room Kenshin was suddenly forced to let go of her hand. All his grief and sadness converted into anger.  
  
"Let go of me! Kaoru! Dammit! I can help! I'm suppose to be a DOCTOR! A SURGEON! LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!" Kenshin struggled into Sanosuke's strong arms. When he was about to break through Tsunan went over to keep him in place.  
  
"Himura sensei! You are unable to help! You are also not helping by throwing your temper. We won't allow you to enter for the sake of both you and Kaoru chan!" Tsunan daringly said. The next moment... the purple orbs he once knew changed to frightening amber slits. Kenshin knocked Sanosuke to a wall in an instant as he grabbed Tsunan by the collar.  
  
"Are you saying that I can't save Kaoru." Kenshin breathed in a dangerous tone. Tsunan swallowed but met Kenshin in the eye boldly.  
  
"I won't let you in... You might even make Kaoru's chan situation worst." Tsunan confessed. Kenshin was about to give him a piece of his mind when the rest of the crew came down and help calm Kenshin down.  
  
"Himura! Calm down! Kaoru would be fine! I just know it!" Misao pulled him away the best she could. Kaoru would never give up... she just won't!  
  
"Himura senpai! Relax! Please! Kaoru won't be happy to see you like this!" Sabrina helped Misao with Kenshin's condition. Kenshin stood still for a moment.  
  
"Let me go..." Kenshin answered monotonously. Immediately, he was free. He walked away from his group of friends. He needed to be alone... by himself... but all he wanted now most was Kaoru... Kaoru to be safe and sound lying next to him. Talking to him... calling him 'baka' or whatever she wants to call...  
  
"Kao... ru..." Kenshin called out... hoping there was a reply... none came. Tears collected at the brim at the corner of his eyes. Threatening to spill.  
  
"Kao... ru... be safe... onegai... if not for your sake... please... for mine... I need you... I want you so much... please don't leave me..." Kenshin called out dejectedly. Just then a hand grabbed him from behind. Just as he was about to shrugged or smacked it off. He saw from the side of his eyes that it was Sanosuke.  
  
"Kaoru's out from the operation room." Sanosuke announced. Without a second word, Kenshin sprinted back to where he came from the operation room.  
  
But the scene that welcomed him... was not of the best he could ever imagine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Haahahaa~ HAI! Let your imagination RUN WILD!! Not toooo offside... ne! So?? Guess what happens?? I know i'm evil... leaving a cliffhanger... but i just have to stop THERE!! Gomen... ^__^ have fun guessing!! Heehee~  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Joey - Yep, u got that word DANGER right all right... ^^ here's the update... hope you'll like it! Thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
Mistress of All Worlds -- Here's the continuation of the last part... Hope it didn't disappoint you ^^ YEAH KK 4EVER!!! Here's the update! Hope you'll like it too!! THanks for the review!!! ^__^  
  
mama-sama -- Here's the update ! Hope you'll like them! ^_~ thanks for the review!  
  
Madam Spooky -- Anou... I don't understand French (was it french?) Gomen... But anyway.. here's the update ^^ HOPE YOU"LL LIKE THEM NE!! Arigatou for the review ^__^  
  
Jason M.Lee -- Megumi?? Hmmz... that would be a secret. About Kaoru's pregnancy... it's about a month ^^ Thanks for the review... hope you'll like this chappie! ^__^  
  
Val - Yes... Kaoru is a smart cookie... but Megumi is a cunning fox.. bleh =p anyway... thanks for the review... and here's the next chappie! HOPE YOU"ll LIKE IT! ^__^  
  
Momori -- Hi! Thanks for the review and here's the next chappie.. hope you'll enjoy it ne! ^__^  
  
Kriska -- Here's the continuation of the previous chappie... the baby and mother.. hmmz... got GREAT connection to this chap ne... hope you'll like this chappie ^^ thanks for the review ne ^__^  
  
Willow -- Yes... Fox = Trouble. Trouble = EVil foxes.. haiz... Gomen ne... Kenshin was a little late... =( Thanks for the review... hope you'll like this chappie! ^__^  
  
Leigh -- So... i have updated.. Me forgiven? *looks at leigh san with puppy eyes* Kaoru's a tough one... she still is now... ^^ so dun give up hope! Glad you are starting to enjoy the story! ^^ Thanks for the review ^^ Hope you like this chappie ^__^  
  
Isis 13 -- Here's the next chappie ^^ hope you'll like this chappie ^__^ Thanks for the Review!  
  
UnearthlyEmperor -- Erm... just one question.. u like Megumi? Here's the update.. hope you'll like them ne ^__^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Nadachi-chan - GREAT GUESS! Here's the update ^^ Hope you'll like them! Thanks for the review ne ^__^  
  
Shizuka -- *Waves back* GOmen those few days i was a little distracted... but NOW I"M BACK!! But i can't grantee that you'll have fast updates like this one here... but.. here's the update! Hope you'll like it ne... Thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
omochi -- Yes... Baby... Yes... and it's Megumi... as usual... anyways... hope you'll like this chappie ne... thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
JadeGoddess -- Yep! You got that right! Here's the update! THanks for the review ne ^__^  
  
White Witch -- Heehee~ Thanks for the review... hope you'll like this chappie ne ^__^  
  
::BIG THANKS TOO::  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- Really? You think it's great? Thanks! Believing in myself... quite impossible for someone like me though.... -__-''' anyways... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- Haha... nice little drama you have there ne Sabrinz... care to share it with my other readers... i think i should ^^ anyway... heehee~ you will still be in my further chapters ^^ and that means more times with your Enishi sama haahaa~ hope you'll like this idea... if you are not... do tell me ne.. Thanks for the cute review... hope you like this chappie too! THanks for the review ne ^__^  
  
*Drum rolls* HERE COMES OUR LITTLE DRAMA BY SABRINA-STAR  
OH MY GOD!! :: faints:: *Enishi catches sabrinz before she hits the ground*   
Enishi: Sabrinz-koishii r u alright?? koishii answer me!!!  
Sabrinz wakes up: w-what, what happened?  
Enishi: koishii...u fainted!  
Sabrinz: oh yeah... *she realizes shes in his arms and blushes* E- Enishi-sama....  
Enishi: koishii...dont say a word.. *he looks at her and grabs her lips in a sweet kiss*  
  
[Author Notes: WAI WAI!! *AHem* erm... THe rest of the little drama *grins* is a little privacy between the two GIVE THEM A BREAK!] 


	11. It Was Always You, wasn't It?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin would be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loathes what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 11: You Were The One All Along... Why?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Kao... ru..." Kenshin called out... hoping there was a reply... none came. Tears collected at the brim at the corner of his eyes. Threatening to spill.  
  
"Kao... ru... be safe... onegai... if not for your sake... please... for mine... I need you... I want you so much... please don't leave me..." Kenshin called out dejectedly. Just then a hand grabbed him from behind. Just as he was about to shrugged or smacked it off. He saw from the side of his eyes that it was Sanosuke.  
  
"Kaoru's out from the operation room." Sanosuke announced. Without a second word, Kenshin sprinted back to where he came from the operation room.  
  
But the scene that welcomed him... was not of the best he could ever imagine.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kenshin went to grabbed a hand, which belonged to Misao.  
  
"Why? Why are you crying? You said Kaoru would be ALRIGHT! DIDN'T YOU? SO WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" It didn't help much as Misao doubled the crying. Aoshi placed a hand on his shoulders.  
  
"Himura..." Kenshin looked at Aoshi. His amber eyes getting narrower, he swept his hands away. He stormed towards Akira who took off his mouth mask. His hands held onto his collar.  
  
"How is Kaoru?" Kenshin asked or more like demanded from him. Akira held on to Kenshin's wrist, his eyes holding tons of sadness...  
  
"I tried my best.... I managed to save her... and the baby" Kenshin's features softened knowing his love was still alive and breathing.  
  
"But... there's this blood clot in her brain. It would be too risky to clear the clot; if I ever made a small mistake there she would die... straight away..." Colour drained from Kenshin's face.  
  
'Die?' He thought over and over again.  
  
"She would be in coma... For how long... I do not know... If she goes through tonight smoothly... She will continue to live on..." Kenshin let go of Akira and went towards the door that held between Kaoru and him. He turned the doorknob. There his love was... tucked under the warm blanket sleeping... the only problem now was that... he didn't know would she ever wake up to love him again.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
"Kaoru chan.... you got to be okay... For Kenshin and for your own sake..." Sabrina and Misao took their time off and took care of Kaoru. Kenshin was nowhere in sight. Enishi opened the door with a strong impact.  
  
"Kaoru!" Enishi paled at the sight of her.  
  
"Where were you? I tried calling you the whole night yesterday!" Misao chided him.  
  
"I left my cell phone at the information counter and... I went out with Soujirou and Tetsuya." Enishi said as he looked at Kaoru. Sadness turned into anger.  
  
"Where's that bastard!" Enishi yelled.  
  
"Please... Enishi... don't shout in here... Let Kaoru rest..." Sabrina whispered as her eyes never left Kaoru. Enishi couldn't hold his anger but looking at Kaoru made his heart cringed.  
  
"Where's Himura?" Enishi hissed.  
  
"He's at the reference library." Sabrina said again. Head bowed forward till her forehead met the blanket.  
  
"Library?" Both Misao and Enishi asked in union.  
  
"He's looking through books on neurologist's cases." Enishi was taken back. Without a moment to think he bolted towards the reference corner.  
  
In there, he found that red head buried himself with files, documents and thick books. Black bags under his bloodshot eyes. A cup of coffee untouched beside all the books.  
  
'He's torturing himself....' Enishi thought as he walked towards him. For once he held respect for the doctor. He could see how much Kaoru meant to him, and how much he loved her.  
  
"Himura sensei... what are you doing?" Kenshin looked up to find the platinum hair doctor looking at him. Kenshin gave a small nod and continue his search. Something to help Kaoru... to make her open her eyes again...  
  
"Take a break... Kaoru chan wouldn't want you to stress yourself up... She will be screaming at you... and you won't want that...." Enishi joked. Kenshin chuckled at it. He looked up again and smiled at Enishi.  
  
"I'm fine if you need to know... I have to do this... I'll check her later on... After I'm done with this pile." Kenshin gestured towards the mountain in front of Enishi. He felt his heart sank at how much Kenshin was contributing. Not wanting to bother him anymore, he went back to the ward where Misao and Sabrina were helping to change Kaoru clothes.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WARD!" Enishi muttered a sorry as he shut himself out of the room.  
  
'Damn... who would have done this to you... Kaoru...' Enishi's fist hit the wall.  
  
'The fox!'  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
Kenshin opened the door to the ward of Kaoru. He went in and shut the door as quietly as possible. Sabrina and Misao had gone home. He wanted to be alone with Kaoru. He walked to the side of the bed and sat on the chair.  
  
"Kaoru... koishii..." He tightened his hold on her hand. Tears formed and splashed on her fingertips. He could hold back no longer. He blamed himself for what has happened. It was all his fault.  
  
'If I have arrived faster... If only I have reached there on time... If only I have insisted on letting me go and buy the sake... If only...' His entire fault, if Kaoru really died... he didn't know what he would do. He cried... For so long as he lived... this was the first time he felt so pain. He wanted to be a doctor to save people, to protect the one he loves, to help them... but he couldn't do anything... he wasn't allowed to help... why? WHY? Didn't anyone understand how he felt? How much he needed to help... to save the one he loved? But NO... He could do nothing... he could only stand by the side and witness everything... he felt useless... he felt rotten... He's a famous surgeon... but this famous doctor couldn't even save the one he loves... how ironic life can be... what would Kaoru think of this Kenshin now. How much he wanted to see those blue eyes again...  
  
With that thought in mind... he fell asleep together with his love... A single lone tear fell from the side of his eye.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~  
  
  
Misao came into the ward early that day and found Kenshin asleep at Kaoru's side. She could hear the soft breathing of Kenshin. She excused herself. Once she was outside she cried silently. Tears kept spilling over; Misao buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Why... why such a terrible thing will happen to you? Why...." Misao couldn't understand... Kaoru was a nice friend... it was such a hard thing to believe that she was being assaulted. Soon strong hands hugged her.  
  
"What happen Misao?" It was Aoshi. Misao hugged back.  
  
"I want Kaoru back... I want Kaoru chan back..." Misao cried softly. Aoshi just hugged her quietly. It was his way of comfort.  
  
"Misao! Aoshi!" Sabrina and Enishi ran to them.  
  
"Nothing has happen right?" Sabrina asked as she looked at them to and fro.  
  
"Everything's the same... How's Saitou's search?" Misao asked as she dried her tears.  
  
"He couldn't find any help through the Internet... all the neurologist he knew had the same answer... it all has to depend on Kaoru's will power..." Sabrina said sadly... totally out of her character. Seeing Sabrina like that was not of Enishi's plan. He didn't want her to be sad. Sadness didn't suit her. His arms found its way around Sabrina's shoulder.  
  
"Kaoru will be fine... don't worry."  
  
"What is going on here? A group gathering? Let's see... oh my... where's the tanuki? She met an accident?" Megumi sneered as she laughed her trademark laugh. Still oblivious to what has happen to Kaoru... she didn't know she had hit the nail.  
  
"Takani sensei... I would appreciate it if you keep your volume down..." Aoshi told her off. Enishi took a step forward and stood right in front of Megumi.  
  
"I think we need to talk... Takani sensei..." Enishi said as he gesticulated the way down the hallway.  
  
"Ladies first..." Takani narrowed her eyes and went along with Enishi.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
"What do you want Yukishiro?" Megumi asked as she sat on her office chair.  
  
"It was you isn't it! Kaoru's lying on the bed unconscious! She's in a bloody coma! And it was you wasn't it!" Enishi rebuked. Megumi's eyes widen. She hadn't expected the situation to be so bad. She didn't even know Kaoru was admitted into the hospital.  
  
"ANSWER ME! It was you wasn't it! You told someone to follow her and did it DIDN'T YOU!" Enishi raved at Megumi. Megumi clenched her teeth and tighten her fist.  
  
"You have no prove Yukishiro Enishi! You have no right to accuse me!" The next step was unexpected. Enishi laughed.  
  
"If I ever found out it was you Takani sensei... you can prepare to get the largest lawyer letter and rot in jail." With that he walked out, leaving Megumi in trance.  
  
She opened her drawer and saw the golden watch clock. It belonged to Kenshin. For the first time... she was guilty stricken... Her mind was point blank. Nothing was there. She clasped the watch clock in her fist and shut her eyes tight. She hadn't expected her to be lying in the hospital bed. She only wanted Kenshin to leave Kaoru... she only wanted that... she really didn't thought it would have went that far...  
  
'When have I been such a vicious woman? What have I done?'  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**~*~*~  
  
  
Kenshin awoke from his deep slumber. He had thought everything was a dream and that Kaoru would be next to him whispering greetings and exchanging love words. But the world crumbled down on him when he saw Kaoru sleeping on the bed. The constant 'beeping' of the machine beside her. He swept a raven black hair behind her ear.  
  
"Kaoru..." He started humming their song... Kaoru's favorite song. The lyrics played in his heart. Unconsciously he sang it out loud.  
  
=/**\=  
Ikutsu namida o nagashitara (If there were many tears falling down)  
every heart  
sunao ni nareru darou (Would become gentle)  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara (If everybody expresses what they think)  
every heart  
kokoro mita sareru no darou (can be satisfied)  
=\**/=  
  
He remembered clearly what happened during the first time they met. She was late for the first class. She went bumping into him. When she looked up, Kenshin couldn't fight not to stare at those never ending blue eyes.  
  
"Gomen Nasai!" Kaoru shouted and bowed. She picked up all her thick books and went running saying she was late.  
  
Although, Megumi had been her girlfriend at that time... he couldn't forget those eyes. It was as if they were penetrating him. He had long since found out that him and Megumi was a total wrong pair. Her ideas and his were in contrast. In truth was that... he didn't know what she really wanted and their relationship was already breaking.  
  
=/**\=  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita (I was frightened by the never-ending night)  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta (So I prayed to the distant stars)  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de (In endlessly repeating time)  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru (We were searching for love)  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara (Because we wanted to become stronger)  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru (We look up to the faraway sky)  
=\**/=  
  
How much he wanted to see those eyes again. As if the gods above him answered his prayers someone walked pass him. He stopped the girl just in time to find those ocean blue eyes looking at him again. She was listening to her MD and hasn't been paying attention to her surroundings. Immediately, she took her headphones off and asked Kenshin what he wanted.  
  
"Can I help you Himura senpai?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin was shocked at the knowledge of his name.  
  
"How do you know my name...?" Kenshin asked with an amused smile. Kaoru blushed in a deep red shade. She started stuttering.  
  
"Ah! I... My... My friend told me who you are. He's your friend... Sagara Sanosuke." Kaoru answered as she looked across the field. There stood Megumi. She was obviously glaring at her.  
  
'What have I done?' She asked herself. But laughter tinkled into her ears. She turned towards Kenshin.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Kaoru... Kamiya Kaoru...." Kaoru beamed as she smiled. This Himura Kenshin was a handsome man. She was just wondering if he was single... so she could ask him out for her class prom reunion.  
  
After much consideration, Kaoru took up the courage and asked him. Amazingly he agreed. That was when the trouble started.  
  
  
=/**\=  
donna egao ni deaetara (The Two of us, smiling, meet here)  
every heart  
yume wo fumidasereruyo (Has a habit of receiving it's dream)  
hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni (Sadness has no effect on us  
every heart  
shiawase ukabete nemuru (gains happiness when it flies)  
=\**/=  
  
  
They danced on the floor. Many whispering on how matched the couples were. The song they danced to was the song that Kaoru had loved. Every Heart, Minna no Kimochi by BoA. Kenshin had learned to love the song as fast as he learns that he had fallen in love with the jet-blacked hair woman in front of him. Just then Kaoru asked an unexpected question.  
  
"Are you currently going out with Takani senpai?" Kaoru whispered to him. How did she know all the information of him had always been a mystery. Even on his birthday he received a little display of a miniature katana from Kaoru.  
  
"We have stopped..."  
  
"So... you have any other people on mind?" Getting jealous already? Kenshin mused. His smile widen.  
  
"Aa.... she's a kind woman and her presence brings me happiness."   
  
"Oh.." was her only answer... she sounded disappointed. He bent down and whispered into her ear. It made her cry... it made her smile. She had kissed him that night... to prove how much she had loved him.   
  
'No more Himura senpai... from now on call me Kenshin... Kaoru... you are the one.'  
  
  
=/**\=  
itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga (someday our souls will unite)  
yasuraka ni nareru youni (We will give peaceful approval)  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de (In endlessly repeating time)  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru (We know why we are living)  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite (We go through the night time, laughing and mourning)  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku (Even today, we continue to walk on)  
=\**/=  
  
  
The first night spend with her, was the best days he had in his whole life. Kenshin had remembered that single night. He could never forget it. The radio was playing their song again... for some reason... they felt right in that moment. The both of them leaned forward for a kiss. An innocent kiss exploded into a passionate one.  
  
None wanted it to stop.  
  
One by one everything on them was taken off. They wanted to feel each other so badly. One word from Kaoru's mouth drove him up the wall. It was nothing... it was only his name followed up by a morn. It was enough to make his emotions take control of his body.  
  
That night they became one. And after that night... they became closer.  
  
  
=/**\=  
osanai kioku no kata sumi ni (memories of everything has settled)  
atatakai basho ga aru soushi (This is a warm place to be)  
hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga (The stars separate us from the future)  
itsumo kagayaite ita (We are always so brilliant)  
so shine  
=\**/=  
  
  
Kenshin's graduation... Kaoru's graduation. Since Kaoru was living alone, she moved into Kenshin's apartment. They wanted to share every single moment together. No matter physically or mentally. They needed each other more than anything. They got their job in the same hospital. Coincidentally, Hiko, Kenshin's father had been working there. It was Kaoru who encouraged him when he was down.  
  
He hated seeing his patients die. He nearly gave up once. It was Kaoru who showed the way to him. Not to give up. She saved him from his own darkness... and with her support he became a well-known surgeon. He owed it all to Kaoru.  
  
  
=/**\=  
meguru meguru toki no naka de (In the endlessly repeating time)  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru (We were searching for love)  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara (Because we wanted to become stronger)  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru (Today, We look up to the faraway sky again)  
=\**/=  
  
Everything happened so fast...her announcement of their child... how much he loved her couldn't be weigh. He loved her more than life itself. He proposed to her and she agreed. They made love and celebrate within themselves.  
  
But... god wasn't so kind as before... he played them out. He decided to make his game more interesting and made Kaoru like this. Why? What had she done wrong?  
  
  
=/**\=  
meguru meguru toki no naka de (In endlessly repeating time)  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru (We know why we are living)  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite (We go through night time laughing, mourning)  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku (Even today we continue to walk on)  
=\**/=  
  
  
Flashes of the memories he held with Kaoru flashed by. He stroked her hand. And he then found out... her engagement ring was nowhere to be found.  
  
Did it really matter now?  
  
No... Kaoru matters the most... Kaoru is the only thing that matters now. He was brought back to reality when someone's cell phone rang. He let go of Kaoru's hand gently, afraid to break it. He walked towards the door.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
Megumi's eyes filled with tears as he heard her 'Ken-san' sorrowful voice singing. Just then her cell phone rang. Instantly she answered the phone.  
  
"Takani Megumi here."  
  
"Where's the money?" the man at the other hand hissed.  
  
"You messed up the job and you still want the money? You are thinking too much boy." Venom dropping at each word.  
  
"I never messed the job. You said I was able to do ANYTHING you bitch!"  
  
"For your information... she's in coma now, a blood clot pressing on one of her brain nerves... you want to be jailed? I can always give you the money..." Suddenly the door to the ward opened as she was being pushed to the wall.  
  
"Ken... san..." Megumi dropped whatever she had with her. Her phone and... Kenshin's golden clock watch. Kenshin stared at it not believing what was it right before him. He turned his gaze back to Megumi.  
  
"It was always you wasn't it? It was always you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Haahahaa~ HAI! LONNG chap.... ^^ hope all of you will like it.... Megumi would be changing her paths now... ^^ can Kenshin forgive Megumi? Can he let it go and move on? Will Kaoru wake up again to love Kenshin? That's for you to think ne ^__~ R&R  
  
The song I have used for Kenshin and Kaoru was  
Every Heart (Minna no Kimochi) by a Korean singer... BoA  
Some of you might know this song by Inuyasha's 4th ending song.  
A real nice song i must say ^__^  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
mama-sama -- Hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Kriska -- Here's the end of the suspense that i have gave you... gomen ne... anyways... i hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Jason M.Lee -- Oh... icic... gomen... I'm not to educated *wails* anyways... thanks for the tip... and here's the next chappie.. hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Mistress of All Worlds -- I hope this chappie can answer most of your stories.. and thanks for the review... hope you'll like this chappie ^__^  
  
Leigh -- Erm... Hiko would be in the next chap... this chap would focus mainly on Kenshin and Kaoru while you know the discovery of Megumi... stuffs.. anyways... hope you'll enjoy this chappie.. thanks for the review ne ^__^  
  
wai-wai-wai -- Dun worry... I won't bear to kill Kaoru or the Baby.. dun worry ne... but i can't grantee anything.. __ but... kaoru and the baby won't die... ^^ here's the next chappie.. hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Val -- Hai.. *gives katana to Val...* you wanted to kill Megumi... heehee~ anyways... i hope you'll like this chappie and thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Madam Spooky -- Hai! Here's the next chappie.. hope you'll like ne... thanks for the review ne ^__^  
  
Isis 13 -- ... hai... Her heads are in the clouds... erm... anyway... here's the next chappie.. hope you'll like it... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
sana lol :) -- Oro... U like Sano... but u hate Megumi? Well quite unusual actually... cause most pairings are SanoxMeg... WEll anyways.. here's the update.. hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Willow -- hai... I agree with you too...^^ Anyways... here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Chi-dono -- Gomen... anyways... here's the next chappie.. thankss for the review.. hope you'll like this chappie ^__^  
  
White Witch -- Here's the answers to some of your question.. hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for your review ^__^  
  
Red Ninja -- HAI! Here's the next chappie... hope you'll like this chappie.. thanks for the review ne ^__^  
  
Moonwind -- here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Gypsy-chan -- DUn worry Kaoru won't die.. if i ever make that so... I'll be the next... You cried?? Oro... gomen ne... anyway... here's the next chappie... thanks for the review ne.. hope you'll like this chappie ^__^  
  
omochi -- here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it..thanksfor the reviews.. ^__^  
  
Shizuka -- *hugs back* here's the next chapppie... hope this will cheer u up.. but i doubt so... anyways.. hope you'll still like this... and thanks for the review ne ^__^  
  
Joey -- No... she isn't covered fully by those white sheets dun worry.. anyway... here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Minako-chan -- Nono.. Kaoru won't die *I have been saying it a lot today but nvm..* Here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Nadachi-chan -- The baby is fine... ^^ dun worry about it... anyways.. here's the nexxt chappie... hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review en ^__^  
  
digi*girl -- Oro... u cried? Gomen ne... *bows* anyways... I hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- Yup... you and your Enishi sama... should I wed you to him?? SHould I or should I not?? haahaa~let's see about it ne.. ^^ anyways... here's the next chappie... I hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review...   
  
Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan happie ^^ 


	12. Alive Again

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin would be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loathes what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 12: Alive Again...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"I never messed the job. You said I was able to do ANYTHING you bitch!"  
  
"For your information... she's in coma now, a blood clot pressing on one of her brain nerves... you want to be jailed? I can always give you the money..." Suddenly the door to the ward opened as she was being pushed to the wall.  
  
"Ken... san..." Megumi dropped whatever she had with her. Her phone and... Kenshin's golden clock watch. Kenshin stared at it not believing what was it right before him. He turned his gaze back to Megumi.  
  
"It was always you wasn't it? It was always you."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kenshin couldn't hold up his anger any longer.  
  
'How could she? Why did she do it to Kaoru? What had Kaoru done?'  
  
"Why? How could you?" Kenshin growled as his hands tightened at each side of her head.  
  
"What has she done to make you hate her so much as do that to her? What. Has. She. Done. To. You?" Kenshin leveled his mellow-yellow eyes with hers. Those amber eyes looking through the once icy brown pair. Megumi kept silent.  
  
"What!" Kenshin demanded as Megumi's mind was churning to find an answer. She could find none but only one...  
  
"S-she took you away from me..." Kenshin's anger brewed harder. He laughed bitterly. Megumi was taken back by his actions.  
  
"Ke... Ken-san?"  
  
"Kaoru took me away from you? Was that supposed to be a joke Megumi? What do you want me to say? We went separate ways before I even started courting her and going out with her. So what's the big fuss you are making? Face it Takani! What has she really done to mess up your life? Please... DO enlighten me." Kenshin challenged. Megumi only knew one thing at the moment.  
  
Kenshin was right...  
  
"She... she had done... nothing..." Megumi whispered. Finally ashamed for what she had done. Tears have already overflowed from the brim of her eyes. Kenshin took no notice of it. He banged his fist on the hall making Megumi jumped. For the first time... she felt fear being around Kenshin.  
  
"Nothing! NOTHING! So why did you do it!" Kenshin yelled not caring about the surroundings. Just then Misao and Sabrina who were in duty came up to check what's the commotion about. When they arrived they only found Kenshin shouting at a crying Megumi. They quickly went up to stop Kenshin.  
  
"Himura sensei! Please!" Misao who went up first to hold his shoulder earned a glare from Kenshin's amber depths.  
  
"Let... GO." Kenshin hissed. Immediately Misao let his shoulder go.  
  
"What do you have to say Megumi? Or should I call the police to end your beautiful build up career? How's that?" Megumi was fast to react to this. She grabbed Kenshin's collar tee as it crumbled due to her fisted hands.  
  
"Onegai... No... I can't end here... please..." Megumi begged as she held her head down not daring to see what Kenshin's eyes hold. Kenshin pushed her away as Megumi's back hit the hard concrete of the wall.  
  
"You can't? What about Kaoru? All you think is about yourself? What about others? You know what? I have finally seen through this mask of yours... You are just a god damn bitch!" Kenshin raised his right hand up into the air ready to give what she had deserve when mid-way, a strong hand grasp his wrist. Megumi who knew what was coming shut his eyes tight. When nothing came, she cracked open an eye and saw Sanosuke holding Kenshin's wrist as they glared at each other.  
  
"Kenshin... you are not acting yourself today..." Sanosuke boldly confessed. Kenshin yanked his wrist out of the dead lock.  
  
"Not acting like myself? Try telling that to yourself when you find out that your love might not wake up anymore to love you like she did before and after that incident found out that the whole fucking incident was actually made up by your ex? How would that feel to you?" Kenshin sneered at Sanosuke. Sanosuke furrowed his eyebrow and looked at Megumi who was kneeling on the floor, face buried in her hands.  
  
"It's enough Kenshin... you have hurt Megumi enough... I won't let you do this to her anymore..." Sanosuke looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Even if she was the one who had done all those... I would carry the burden for her... Tell the police that I have done it if it really satisfies you that way. Buddy... you and I would know what Kaoru would really do in this situation. Don't spoil her reputation man..." With that Sanosuke walked pass Kenshin and went towards Megumi who was looking up with her teary eyes. Without a second word, he helped her up and they went out of the hallway.  
  
Kenshin who had talked to Sanosuke stood there for a few minutes before he turned around to take back his watch. After that he walked right back to the ward where his beloved was.  
  
Kenshin needed time to think. He needed to think about how Kaoru would really deal with suck situation. He looked up at her peaceful.  
  
'Kaoru... you have to wake up... you have to... I can't live without you.... I'm so lost...' Kenshin admitted to himself, as he held onto her hands tighter this time.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**~**~***~**~*~***~**~**~  
"Why? You should have let Ken-san give me what I deserve..." Megumi cried harder as she finally spilled her feelings. Sanosuke just looked away with his eyes at the ground.  
  
"I can't let him hurt you... I can't..." Sanosuke said casually. His hands stuck in his pockets.  
  
"Why? You have seen the bad side of me.. laugh if you want... Ken-san's right... I'm.... nothing but... a bit-" Sanosuke clasped his hand over Megumi's mouth to stop her from saying those cruel words.  
  
"No... Kenshin... Kenshin's just not thinking straight... I believe... Jou-chan won't blame you for it... She hasn't blame anyone since young. She forgives and forgets." Sanosuke laughed as he looked straight into those brown depths.  
  
"That's her motto since young. Kenshin have to understand that. I have been her friend more than anyone here has. I know her better than Kenshin and Kenshin knows that too. That's why when it comes to Jou-chan... Kenshin has to agree on what I have to comment on. But... kitsune... I think you went a little too far this time." Megumi held her head low, not daring to meet Sanosuke's eye level. Then she felt a warm hand cupping her chin, forcing her to look up.  
  
"But don't worry... If Kenshin really resort into calling the cops... just push all the blame to me... I'll take it. For you. I'll do anything to help you." Sanosuke said sincerely, new tears resurfaced. Megumi threw herself at Sanosuke as she cried all her bitterness out.  
~**~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~  
Hiko strode through the hallway. Nurses and other doctors who saw him greeted him. Usually, he would greet them back and ask how the patients were doing. But today he just brushed them off as he had a more important person and situation to attend. He stood outside the door, reading the card to see if he was at the right place. After making sure, he opened the door, to find his son sitting beside Kaoru. His son was staring at the darkness. He didn't even make a point to turn on the lights. The first thing he went in was to switch it on. He heard his son groaned at the sudden blast of shine.  
  
"Shishou..." Kenshin growled as his father walked towards Kaoru who had her head bandaged, her cheek being plastered.  
  
"How's Kaoru-chan..." Hiko asked as he sat on the chair which Kenshin had just given up for him.  
  
"Still the same. The good news is... her condition isn't getting any worst... but the bad news is... it isn't getting any better either." Kenshin replied as he stared at Kaoru sadly. In those violet hue, held much sadness and pain. Hiko had never seen Kenshin in this way since... his mother died. No... it was even worst. At least, Kenshin knew how to climb up from his mother death but this Kenshin he saw now... he wasn't even making an effort to do so. He was waiting for something... he was waiting for Kaoru. Hiko sighed as he looked at Kaoru who looked ever so tranquil.  
  
"I want you to stop all your duties from tomorrow onwards." Hiko exclaimed out of the sudden.  
  
"W-what?" Kenshin couldn't believe his ears. Why? Why was his father stopping his duties?  
  
"You are unfit of conducting it now. Due to your wavering emotions." Kenshin's temper rose.  
  
"What do you mean? I will not stop du-"  
  
"Kenshin! You know as a doctor, you have to resume your duties no matter what happen! Even if Kaoru is going to die, you as a doctor should continue your duties. You! As a doctor should know that brewing over what has happen is of no use. What have Kaoru shown you when one of your patients passed away? Has she failed you? If you still can't understand how and why you should do what you must. I hereby announced that I shall fire you and you shall not step into this hospital again!" Hiko reprimanded Kenshin. Hoping that he could see the light that Kaoru had once shown him. Hoping that he could light his own road and continue his way and not cry over spilled milk. Something in Kenshin's eyes flickered.  
  
"I... I understand..." Kenshin knew that what Hiko said was right. If he continue to dwell on Kaoru's mishap... Kaoru's effort in the last few years was wasted. Kenshin looked up at Hiko.  
  
"I'll start duty tomorrow... just let me have another day alone with Kaoru... onegai..." Kenshin pleaded. Hiko looked at Kaoru again.  
  
"Another day it shall be... I'll leave the both of you alone now." Hiko said as he exited the room. Not before he heard Kenshin's thanks. He smiled in triumph to himself. His son had come back again. Kenshin was alive again. This time... it was because of Kaoru.  
  
"Arigatou... Koishii...."  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Haahahaa~ Okay.. I think most of you might think that Kaoru's awake from the title... but bad news guys... I'm such a bad author... hahaha~ It will be happening but not so soon yet... maybe after 2 more chappies? And another new problem will start... bwahahahahahahaha~ anyways... In this chappie... Kenshin has been brought alive for Kaoru together with the help of Hiko... ^^ Hope you'll like this chap... ^^ R&R ne! THANKS!  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
mama-sama, Jason M. Lee, abc, Madam Spooky, Red Ninja, Shizuka, Leigh, Sabrina-star, Kriska, ewunia, MP, Mistress of All Worlds, Val, Isis 13, Kaoru Himura, omochi, digital*girl, swtrkgurlz, marstanuki, Tan Kimiko, Gypsy-chan, chitchat, Minako-chan, White Witch, Kyaa-Kyaff, Chibi  
  
Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!!! 


	13. My baby or My Beloved

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot. So PLS dun sue me. I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa. As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin would be a couple already. not to say they are sleeping at each other house.. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne.. anyway.. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse.. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since.. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loathes what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan.. But. it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 13: My Baby or My Beloved?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Previous: --  
  
"I... I understand..." Kenshin knew that what Hiko said was right. If he continue to dwell on Kaoru's mishap... Kaoru's effort in the last few years was wasted. Kenshin looked up at Hiko.  
  
"I'll start duty tomorrow... just let me have another day alone with Kaoru... onegai..." Kenshin pleaded. Hiko looked at Kaoru again.  
  
"Another day it shall be... I'll leave the both of you alone now." Hiko said as he exited the room. Not before he heard Kenshin's thanks. He smiled in triumph to himself. His son had come back again. Kenshin was alive again. This time... it was because of Kaoru.  
  
"Arigatou... Koishii...."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Ken nii... where's Kaoru nee? Ayame chan hasn't seen Kaoru nee for a long long looonnng time!" Ayame complained to Kenshin whose heart immediately sank.  
  
"Suzume chan see no Kaoru nee... where Kaoru nee?" Suzume asked as she pulled on Kenshin's long white coat. Kenshin gathered the two sisters in his arms. His cheek lying on their crown.  
  
"Kaoru nee has gone to a place and rest..." Without letting Kenshin to finish Ayame broke his sentence and pulled away so she could look at Kenshin's violet eye.  
  
"Did you and Kaoru nee quarrel? Why? Why did she go for a rest!! Tell her to come back! Ayame chan misses her! Ayame chan wants her back..." Ayame finished her last sentence in a small whispering voice. She was on the verge for crying. Suzume just kept quiet and looked at Kenshin's eyes with her teary big brown eyes. Kenshin wiped the involuntary tears away from Ayame's puffy cheeks.  
  
"No. Kaoru nee and Ken nii didn't got into a fight. Ken nii misses her as well. Ken nii misses her so much. But... we can't be selfish right? Kaoru nee taught the both of you to think of how others feel and how your actions will affect them. You may bring joy and laughter... you may bring hurt and disappointment. Kaoru nee... needs the rest... so can Ayame chan and Suzume chan wait for Kaoru nee till she's feeling better?" Ayame and Suzume kept quiet. Both of their faces got tightened together. But soon Ayame nodded her head and smiled. Her little sister did the same.  
  
"Tell Kaoru nee Ayame chan and Suzume chan misses her A LOT!!" Ayame told Kenshin as Suzume echoed what Ayame had just said. Kenshin could only smile ruefully and nod. He still had other rounds to do. He bid the two cute little sister goodbye and walked to the other wards.  
  
'Kaoru... when will you open those blue eyes for me again?'  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~**~  
  
Megumi passed Kaoru's ward and stood by the door. Should I or should I not? Megumi thought over and over again. Megumi decided to enter and check Kaoru's condition. She still lay there as peaceful as ever.  
  
'What have I done?'  
  
She neared Kaoru with each small step and sat on the chair beside her. Her cinnamon eyes fell onto Kaoru's growing stomach. Months have passed and Kaoru's baby was growing each second. New tears brimmed around her eyes as she placed a timid hand on top of it. She gasped when a reaction was given. The baby kicked.  
  
"Tanuki... your baby is healthy and well... Wake up soon..." Megumi's voice broke as she rubbed the tummy gently and as if the baby or Kaoru thanked her. She was awarded with a small kick from the baby. She smiled with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ken-san is worried about you... I have my rounds to do now... I have to check the other babies' condition. Ja..." Megumi whispered as she exited the block to the gynecology department.  
  
She asked for a transfer to it, as she knew that staying in the same department, as Kenshin would, spelled trouble. Not only that, she knew that Kenshin was trying his best not to get angry with her therefore, he avoided her. She didn't want to make things worst. Besides, she had mastered in gynecology too. Hiko had granted her transfer as she wished.  
  
Once she entered the building, a nurse came running to her.  
  
"Takani Sensei! Takahashi san is giving birth now! We need you there, Nakata sensei is asking for you!" the nurse said in between her breath as Megumi nodded.  
  
"Which room are they in Namiko?"  
  
"Room 4." Namiko raced after Megumi as they ran down the hallway.  
  
But no matter how many she had saved... her heart still weighed down by her own conscience. Guiltiness.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~*~**~  
  
Misao and Sabrina strolled down to their best friend's ward before they went home.  
  
"Ne~ Misao chan... what do you think of Enishi?" Sabrina suddenly asked as they walked up the flight of stairs. Misao jaded eyes brightened and nudged her shoulders.  
  
"Ahuhuhuhu... Ara... Sabrina chan... Don't tell me... You want Enishi soooo much ne~" Misao teased as she continued to giggle.  
  
"Misao chan! I'm serious! I... I want to go out with him... just the both of us..." Sabrina confessed.  
  
"Then tell him not me... anyway... if you haven't notice... he's behind you my dear..." Misao whispered then sprinted up the stairs and waved to her goodbye. Sabrina took a second to absords the information given.  
  
"EH!!" She spun around and saw a platinum headed man. Ahem... sexy man.  
  
"... E-e-e-enishi!" Sabrina blushed furiously when she saw him smiling at her.  
  
"Y-y-you heard everything?" Sabrina gulped as she waited anxiously for her awaited answer.  
  
"Are you free this Sunday?" Enishi suddenly asked.  
  
"Eh? Erm... I need to ch-"  
  
"I won't take 'no' for an answer... besides the both of us have no duty during this Sunday..." Enishi cut Sabrina's sentence as he leaned on the wall behind him. Sabrina continue to blush into a deeper one as she notice how cute Enishi actually looked and by thinking him helping her check her schedule making sure she doesn't escape his plans.  
  
"So?" Enishi urged.  
  
"Hai... I think I will be able to make it..." Sabrina replied shyly... unlike her own self. Enishi's footstep got nearer when he was just an inch beside her he blew into he ear.  
  
"I'll fetch you at eight then..." With that he left Sabrina with her thoughts alone.  
  
"He... asked me out..." Sabrina started whispering. A smile tugged the corners of her lips.  
  
"MISAO CHAN!!" Sabrina called for her best friend as she raced towards Kaoru's room.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~  
  
"Soujirou... I'll be going home now... If anything happens... call me." Kenshin ordered and bid his goodbye before he went home. Nine months have past. Kaoru's condition was very stable now. But Katsura had once told Kenshin that he might have to choose between the baby or Kaoru if Kaoru's condition ever get's unstable.  
  
He can't make it if anyone of them die... he knew he can't.  
  
He was going home and take a rest. Then he would come back and take care of Kaoru tonight. He just has a bad feeling that something might happen tonight.  
  
Maybe he was just being paranoid. He brushed that feeling away as he drove home.  
  
Soujirou and Tetsuya took over the night shift again starting from today, they walked to each wards to check the patients' conditions.  
  
"Everyone looks fine here, let go to Kaoru chan's." Tetsuya suggested as Soujirou nodded as they turned the knob to Kaoru's room.  
  
A sound caught their attention. They quickly made their way to Kaoru's side and saw beads of cold sweat gathering around her forehead. The machine beside her was giving off un-stable beeping sounds.  
  
"Soujirou! Call the doctors! Hayaku!" Soujirou made no complains and ran out of the ward while Tetsuya pressed the emergency button beside Kaoru's bed.  
  
"Kaoru chan! Hold on! You have got to hold on!" Tetsuya yelled at her as he wiped her temple. Soon doctors pooled in and other more experienced nurses.  
  
"Soujirou, I'm going to call Himura Sensei." Without waiting for a reply he went off.  
  
"She's going to give birth now..." Soujirou heard from one of the doctors.  
  
"Seta kun! Go to the gynecology building and ask for their doctors now!" Soujirou sped down the hallway as he bumped into somebody.  
  
"Sumimasen! Ah!" Soujirou recognized the person immediately.  
  
"Takani sensei! We need your help! Kaoru chan... She's giving birth now!" Megumi's eyes widen as Soujirou pulled her along to Kaoru's ward. Once she reached there she saw how bad Kaoru's condition was.  
  
"Don't crowd around her, bring her to the operation room this instant. I'll be helping her out." Megumi instructed as the doctors took the message and quickly did as she told.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kenshin threw his keys on the couch as he slumped into one of the seats. He had a hard day today. He closed his eyes for a moment, as Kaoru's smiling face floated to his memory.  
  
"Kaoru..." How much he missed her... he wonder if she ever misses him during her dreams.  
  
Just then, the phone rang; he lazily picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Himura desu." Kenshin said through the phone.  
  
"Himura sensei! It's Kaoru! Kaoru..."  
  
"What about Kaoru? What happen?" It got Kenshin full attention as Kenshin's heart cringed in fear for his beloved.  
  
"She's giving birth now!" Tetsuya practically shouted through the phone.  
  
"I'm coming down now!" he quickly slammed the phone down and grabbed the bunch of keys beside him.  
  
"Kaoru.... I'm coming now... wait for me..."  
TBC..  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama.  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED. A happier me. a faster update ne thanks a lot.Do R&R. Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
  
Suggestions are welcome.. Gomen for the slow update...  
  
Minna sama. Konnichiwa. WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie. Haahahaa~ Hai~ To clear ur doubts... actually when a person is in coma... Giving birth is actually possible but the carrier would be in really unstable conditions and can prove dangerous. And Kaoru is still in coma ne~ I'm starting to make Megumi a nice person here... she is starting a new leaf.. hehe~ Anyone here likes Samurai Deeper Kyo? *huggles chibi Kyo and Yuya* Oh yes... anyone know of a SDK fanfic? Mind telling me? I can't find them anywhere... -__- ^^ Hope you'll like this chap... ^^ R&R ne! THANKS!  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers. Especially these people:: [Gomen~ no individual thanks... I am short of time you see...]  
  
mama-sama, Red Ninja, Mistress of All Worlds, Sabrina-star, omochi, Jason M. Lee, chitchat, KitKat, White Witch, Hanna-chan, hotaru, Shizuka, Madam Spooky, penggu2000, Miya-chan, SakuraCherryBlossom, Val, Kyrowen Goldenfire.  
  
Anou... those who want me to notify you when I update do tell me and provide your email add ne~ doumo Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!!! 


	14. Who are You

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin would be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loathes what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.   
  
Lay All Your Love On Me  
  
Chapter 14: Who are You?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Himura sensei! It's Kaoru! Kaoru..."  
  
"What about Kaoru? What happen?" It got Kenshin full attention as Kenshin's heart cringed in fear for his beloved.  
  
"She's giving birth now!" Tetsuya practically shouted through the phone.  
  
"I'm coming down now!" he quickly slammed the phone down and grabbed the bunch of keys beside him.  
  
"Kaoru.... I'm coming now... wait for me..."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Misao! Where's Kaoru?" Kenshin yelled not bothering about his surroundings. Misao tried to calm Kenshin down but her efforts were futile.  
  
"Himura... relax! Megumi is helping in the operation in operating her."  
  
"Why the hell does she need operation?"  
  
"She's giving birth!" Misao was as nervous and afraid at the same time. Kenshin pushed his way to the operating room. Just as he was about to enter to see how Kaoru was, Akira came out of the operating room.  
  
"Akira! Kaoru! Where's Kaoru?"  
  
"She's fine... for now... I need you... I need you to choose between Kaoru... or the baby... Megumi has stated the dangers... only 50% of surviving that operation can be given to you... she might die... while we help the baby..." Kenshin paled visibly. No matter how much he wanted them to focus on Kaoru... he knew that Kaoru had loved every single thing about the baby they were having. She was only a month pregnant and she had started buying toys and things for him or her already. He knew how much it meant to Kaoru... and it meant a lot to Kenshin too.  
  
"Himura... make the decision fast... she can't wait too long..."  
  
"I... I want the both of them..." Kenshin whispered as he tightened his hold on Akira's collar.  
  
"Himura!"  
  
"I repeat... I want the BOTH of them safe!" Kenshin growled. He knew he was being selfish and unreasonable... but he didn't bother.  
  
"I'll try my best... Ken-san..." A feminine voice rang. Kenshin looked up and saw Megumi. She was wearing the surgery uniform and a mask. Beads of perspiration could be seen gathering around her forehead.  
  
"Megumi..."  
  
"She will be fine... I promise you..." Megumi took Kenshin's hand and smiled down at him. Kenshin nodded and sat down at the nearby bench.  
  
All he wanted was both Kaoru and his child safety.  
  
"Himura... Kaoru will be fine... and so would the blessing the both of you got from god. The both of them will be healthy. Believe me... they will..." Misao comforted Kenshin as she sat beside him as Kenshin stayed motionlessly holding his hand together. Silently praying for the both of them.  
  
Minutes have pass... hours have pass...  
  
Why the hell is it taking so long? Kenshin stood up from his chair and started pacing around the waiting room.  
  
"I'm going to check on them..." Kenshin started walking to the door when Sanosuke held on to him.  
  
"We are just as anxious and worried as you for Kaoru... just let Megumi do the job... At least let her repay for what she has done..." Sanosuke talked sensed into him as he lead him to the chair and sat down.  
  
"Relax buddy... she will be fine..."  
  
Footsteps could be heard rushing down from the operation room to the waiting room. Just as the door opened, Kenshin got out of Sanosuke's hold and grab the person.  
  
"What happen? How's Kaoru..?"  
  
"Hi-hi-himura Sensei... you are choking me..." Tetsuya tried to loosen his grip and thanks to Sanosuke it got lighter. After a few coughs he smiled a weak smile at Kenshin.  
  
"Congratulations Himura Sensei... Kaoru... Kaoru gave birth to a boy... a baby boy." Kenshin heaved a sigh relieve and waited for the other news that didn't come after the news of the baby. He looked back up at Tetsuya.  
  
"What about Kaoru?"  
  
"Sh-she... she's in the ICU... according to Kiyosato sensei... she might not live through today..." Tetsuya was being pushed aside as Kenshin sprinted towards the ICU corner. Akira and Megumi just came out.  
  
"Can... can I see her now?" Kenshin asked with furrowed eyebrows. Kaoru HAVE to be alright. Megumi looked away while Akira nodded his head. Kenshin wasted no time and entered the room.  
  
The room was in total darkness, only a little light from the hallway shone through the small window at the door. He staggered to the side of Kaoru and knelt down beside the bed.  
  
"Kaoru... Kaoru..." Kenshin pleaded as he held onto her hand. Suddenly, a little baby cry caught his attention. He looked across Kaoru, he saw a little box-like container. He slowly let go of Kaoru's hand and made his way to the baby.  
  
There he saw a little red haired figure within the blue blankets. He was reaching out for something as those small hands held out for something to hold on. As if he knew that Kenshin was sorrowful over something... Kenshin held the small hands within his. Immediately, the tiny fingers tried to curl around Kenshin's little finger.  
  
He looked at his son's effort to somehow comfort him. Kenshin slowly carried the little boy in his hands. The boy was laughing as it touched Kenshin's face. Unexpectedly... Kenshin's heart was lifted from its sorrow just with that little touch. He sat at the side of the bed and looked at Kaoru lovingly.  
  
"Kaoru... I think the boy inherited your magic fingers that always make a person feel well." Kenshin took her hand and place it on the baby's little finger. Expectedly, it curled around Kaoru's slender finger. A tear fell from Kenshin's closed eyes.  
  
If only you are awake to see him...  
  
Kenshin could already imagine her screaming for joy when she sees the baby. She had endure so much for the little fellow... she has to wake up...  
  
"Let's see... we have to think of a name for you ne..." Kenshin whispered to the baby. He smiled at the memory that just flashed by...  
  
=-=-=-=- FLASHBACK=-=-=-  
  
"KENSHIN!!" Kaoru called as she looked at the stove dangerously.  
  
"Kaoru! What the hell are you trying to do? You are supposed to rest!" Kenshin quickly reprimanded her as he closed the switch to the gas pipe. The fire slowly died down. He let out a sigh but then remembered about his beautiful wife.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Kenshin quickly ask as he started examining her.  
  
"Ne~ Kenshin... If I'm being undress... wouldn't it be better to examine me like that?" Kaoru teases as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Kenshin just chuckled and effortlessly carried her to their room.  
  
"Next time... if you want something to eat... tell me... besides... I wouldn't want my baby to be pois-" Before he could finished his sentence a pillow flew to his direction.  
  
"I won't poison the baby! The first person if I ever have the chance to poison anyone would be you Himura Kenshin!" Kaoru pouted angrily. She knew she couldn't cook... that well... but she was really trying very hard to learn. At least this time... she didn't burn down the whole kitchen.  
  
"Gomen koishii..." Kenshin apologized as he returned her fluffy pillow and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Ne... Kenshin... let's think of our baby's name...." Kenshin eyed the clock.  
  
"At this hour?" Kenshin saw that it was two in the morning. But as long as Kaoru wants to... he would surely go on with it. Kaoru nodded and leaned on him.  
  
"Since the both of us have no duties tomorrow... besides... we need to visit Hiko Jii chan tomorrow..." Kaoru explained. Kenshin chuckled and nodded his head.  
  
"You want a boy or a girl?" Kaoru asked as she eyed on her stomach. It was still flat not much of a change actually.  
  
"Boy or girl... they are still as precious as you are darling..." Kenshin replied sweetly. Seriously... she had the nicest hubby in the world. She snuggled further into his warmth. He tightened his hold around her.  
  
"If it's a boy... what should we call him?" Kenshin asked as he drew invisible circles around her tummy.  
  
"Ken... Kenji... Yup! Kenji!" Kenshin laughed at her enthusiasm. It is their first child. Who can he blame.  
  
"Why Kenji?"  
  
"'Ken' is from you... cause I want him to look just like you then I can really cuddle him everytime. 'Ji' is from my father, Koshijirou... You don't like it?" Kaoru asked as she held onto his hand.  
  
"I think it's great... how about the girl?"  
  
"I thought for the boy... so now you think..." Kaoru complained as she stifled a small yawn.  
  
"Hmm... if that's the case... How about... Kasumi." Kaoru gave a nod for agreement. Then she giggled.  
  
"What is so funny dearest?" Kenshin teased as Kaoru's laughter echoed through the room.  
  
"Ne... if you haven't found out... our family is going to be filled with 'K'! All of our names start with 'Ks'" Kaoru continue to giggle as Kenshin joined in.  
  
=-=-=END=-=-  
  
Another cry from the baby boy brought Kenshin back into reality. Kenshin smiled down at the baby in his arms.  
  
"And you my little boy... Kenji... Himura Kenji... you will be..." Kenshin named the boy. Like he agreed on the given name he gave Kenshin's little finger a small squeeze.  
  
"Wake up my dear... the both of us are waiting for you..."  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
"Megumi... I want to thank you for helping me taking care of the baby since she's under your department." Kenshin thanked Megumi as she smiled.  
  
"No need for that Ken-san... I am... I am just doing what I can..." Megumi replied as she saw some nurses walking by.  
  
"Namiko! Kieko! I need the files I placed on the information table by today." Megumi ordered as she turned back to Kenshin.  
  
"Then... I would be taking my leave to see Kaoru then..." Kenshin bid his farewell and walked out of the building to the other building where Kaoru was.  
  
Kenshin walked into the room and sat beside her while he continued his daily ritual. He cleaned her body and combed her hair. He knew that she would wake up. And he had a feeling... that it was very soon. Together with their three month old Kenji... they will be a very happy family he believed so.  
  
"The visiting hours are over. Visitors please make your way out by 8.30 pm. Thank you." The nurse announced. Kenshin brushed a few strands of hair away from the peaceful face and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"I love you... wake up soon ne." With that he gave Kaoru's hand a little squeeze.  
  
Before he left, some other nurses came to check on her. Kenshin smiled and thank them once again. Making sure that he had left the nurses started talking among themselves.  
  
"Hitomi chan... Himura sensei is really handsome ne... If only I'm the one his waiting for..." Aya said as she ticked the check board after checking Kaoru's condition.  
  
"Too bad Aya chan... but I think Himura sensei should go with Takani sensei. She is after all richer... smarter and not to mention she has better looks than Kaoru here." Hitomi commented. Aya could only agree.   
  
"Himura sensei and Takani sensei are getting closer these months ne. I heard that they were a couple before in University. And guess who broke them up?"  
  
"Don't tell me it's Kamiya..." Hitomi asked as Aya made a sound of approval.  
  
"It is! I If you ask me... Himura sensei might go after Takani sensei... vice versa of course... But I think Himura sensei is bonded with responsibilities."  
  
"I sympathize Himura sensei though... having to take care of Kamiya in this condition is definitely not worth it... he should turn to Takani sensei." The both of them agreed and after that they made their way out. Without noticing a lone tear trickling down Kaoru's cheek.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
"Sabrina... let's go check on Kaoru now... Ayame is looking fine right?" Misao said as she tugged her hands in the front pockets in front of her skirt.  
  
"Eh... I wonder when will she wake up... Himura sensei and Kenji chan are waiting for her for so long..." Sabrina continued her long speech as Misao opened the door. She froze at the doorstep. While Sabrina entered while talking then she noticed that Misao was not walking beside her. Looking behind, she saw Misao unmoving, jaw dropping. She followed her eyesight till she met a pair of azure eyes looking back at her.  
  
If Misao didn't catch her in time, she would have fainted.  
  
"Ka-kaoru...." Sabrina managed to utter out of shock. Misao let go of Sabrina in the mean time while Sabrina went to the side of Kaoru.  
  
"SENSEI!! SENSEI! The patient in Room 1849 is awake! SENSEI!" Misao shouted then she turned her head to the other side and was about to shout again when she met amethyst orbs. He dropped the bouquet of lilies and ran to the room.  
  
"Kao... Kaoru!" Kenshin pushed Sabrina away and cupped her face.  
  
"Kaoru... you woke... " He started caressing her soft cheeks until his hands got slapped from Kaoru.  
  
"D-don't come near me!" Gasp were heard from both Misao and Sabrina... as for Kenshin... he didn't know what to do...  
  
"Kaoru... stop joking around... I waited a long ti-"  
  
"Who... who are you?"  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
Gomen for the slow update...  
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Haahahaa~ Hai~ ^^ KAORU IS AWAKE!! KENJI IS ALIVE TOO!! *ducks thrown tomatoes* Anou... I know that all of you are gonna kill me for this cliffhanger by how Kaoru had amnesia. HAI HAI~ But things may not what you seem desu yo *hint hint* Ok... hmm... When I wrote the part where Kenshin was carrying Kenji... My whole heart sunk... was it me or that part was just to sad? Hope you'll like this chap... ^^ R&R ne! THANKS!  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Mama-sama -- This is wat's gonna happen... hehe~ for the rest... you would have to wait for the next chappie.. ^^ Thans for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie ne! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
ewunia -- Hai... I had lots to do... gomen for making you wait ne... ^^ Thanks for the review... I hope you'll like this chappie ne! ^__^ ARIGATOU!  
  
JML -- Yeah *jumps about when the name of Kyo and Battousai is mention* hehe~ Thanks for the info about the giving birth part ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Val -- Yes... But Kenshin still chose both... that is what I think he would do though ^^ Thanks for the review... I hope you'll enjoy this chappie too ne! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Mistress of All Worlds -- No, you haven't said that before *giggles* OK!! both survives... does that make you happy? I hope so... ^^ Thank you for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie too! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Shopps -- They are fine... I hope you are happy with this decision...^^ Thank you for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie too! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
jeniffer (yeni) -- Thank you for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie too! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Sabrina-star -- Yes... Enishi-kuuuunnn ^^ I can imagine your face when I let you pre-read... *gigggles* haha~ I know how to please everyone? Neh... I'm trying my best though ^^ Thanks for the sweet review and mail... I hope you'll like this chappie too ^__^ ARIGATOU!  
  
Anime-05 -- *gulps* you cried? *hugs anime-05* don't worry they will be fine.. ^^ see they are both alive... the only thing is Kaoru is having a loss of memory. Definitely a HAPPY ending!! ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie too! ^__^ ARIGATOU!  
  
White Witch -- *scatches head* Gomen gomen... sorry for the long update that time.. i had my common test week... and it was a disaster... 3 test crowded in one day... Chemistry, Social Studies and Geography... *shudders* Let's not talk about it... ^^ Thanks for the review... I hopw you'll like this chappie ne!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
omochi -- yes!! She's been in coma for THAT long... hehe~ yeah.. looking on the bright side she doesn't need to go through all that... but looking at the bad side.. Kenshin's waiting.. haiz... ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!  
  
chibi kaoru -- I'm glad you like this ficcy... ^^ Well yes... Megumi HAS turned into a new leaf... I just hope my readers would accept her ^^ But then again... she will be needed in another plan i HAVE for Kenshin and Kaoru ^^Okay! Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie too! ^__^ ARIGATOU!  
  
CKShorty -- Hai! Here's the update... ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie ne ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Shizuka --*huggles shizuka* I missed you too!! hehe~ Yes... Kenshin moved on for Kaoru's sake and he still misses her a lot... who wouldn't? ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie too ne!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
yuki -- Yes... the previous chappie was short... gomen ne~ but i hope this will be a little longer... ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie! ^__^ ARIGATOU!  
  
Momori -- Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie! ^__^ ARIGATOU!  
  
Kai -- *thinks* nataku is from Saiyuki desu ne.. you like him? Hai! Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie ne! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
marstanuki -- Hai~ thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie!!^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
penggu2000 -- The baby and her and ok ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
chitchat -- Enishi is DEFINITELY a sexy man... hehe~ though not as sexy and hot as Kenshin or Battousai *siGhZ* hehe~ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Anou... those who want me to notify you when I update do tell me and provide your email add ne~ doumo (those who have tell me in the chappie 13 did you recieve my mail?)  
Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!!! 


	15. Forgotten

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx

AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin would be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loathes what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne. 

****

**Lay All Your Love On Me**

**Chapter 15: Forgotten**

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

**Previous: --**

"Kaoru... you woke... " He started caressing her soft cheeks until his hands got slapped from Kaoru.

"D-don't come near me!" Gasp were heard from both Misao and Sabrina... as for Kenshin... he didn't know what to do...

"Kaoru... stop joking around... I waited a long ti-"

"Who... who are you?"

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Those blue eyes he had longed for look around the room that was filled with people. She pointed to Sanosuke

"Shinomori Aoshi." Sanosuke bowed his head in defeat as Kaoru called him Aoshi for the forth time. She tilted her head to the side like a child.

"Wrong?" Kaoru asked sincerely as she looked at Misao. Misao just smiled ruefully.

"He's Sagara Sanosuke. Kaoru-chan... you remember who am I?" Misao hoped as she pointed to herself. Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"Makimachi Misao!" Kaoru chirped. Next she pointed to Sabrina.

"Sabrina Samayoa!" Sabrina brightened up and clapped her hands.

"That's right Kaoru-chan!! You are making a great improvement!" Sabrina encouraged as she sat next to Kaoru hugging her. Kaoru pointed to Aoshi and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Himura Kenshin!" The whole crowd went silent as they eyed Kenshin out of the corner of their eyes seeing what expression he might hold. Enishi walked to her side and ruffled her head.

"Yukishiro Enishi..." Kaoru beamed as she smiled at him. Enishi nodded and gestured to Aoshi again.

"He's not Kenshin... he's Shinomori Aoshi..." Enishi explained as Kaoru tried to take in all the information. Enishi pointed towards Kenshin who had his head down having his red hair covering his eyes.

"Sagara Sanosuke..." Kaoru whispered... but it was audible enough for Kenshin to catch. He slid down to the floor as small droplets of tears riveted down his cheeks. His head still held low... no one knew that he was crying. Wasn't their love strong? Isn't it strong enough to break this curse? Kenshin drew one of his knees to his chest as he leaned his head on it.

No one knew how tight up he felt. How much he wanted to shake Kaoru to ask her why she had forgotten him? He thought she _LOVED_ him... didn't she. He needed to get away from here for a while... maybe just a few minutes alone to think. But... he didn't want to leave Kaoru's side.

Did she really need him now? With all the others by her side... was he necessary. He stood up quietly so that he would go unnoticed. He opened the door quietly and looked at Kaoru one last time before he exited.

A pair of sad cerulean blue eyes followed him until the white door closes the view of his form totally.

_Gomen Nasai..._

"Where's Kenshin?" Misao asked as she looked around for him.

"I'm tired..." Kaoru's clear voice sounded as she lowered her eyes avoiding eye contact.

"Then I guess you should go and rest... we would be outside if you need us." Enishi told her as every one of them went out. Kaoru slide under the blanket and snuggle into the pillow...

_Gomen Nasai..._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kenshin punched the wall and kicked it as he ventured out his anger through his attacks. Ignoring the swelling pain he created, he release his hits unrelentingly as his always-calm amethyst eyes changed to mellow-yellow strips.

He continued his assaults as his fist trembled at the agony. Mortified, he sat down on the floor. He looked up and saw his blood-fist print on the white walls. He looked at the back of his hands and winced when he saw the skin on the knuckles brushed off and the blood mixed with the whiteness of the bone.

Maybe he had hit the wall... a little bit too hard.

"Ken-san! What are you doing?" Megumi spotted Kenshin as she quickly grabbed his hands so she could examine it. She flinched at the wounds Kenshin had allowed himself to have.

"Why?"

"It is none of your concern." Kenshin replied curtly. He stood and walked away.

"Ken-san... you have not forgiven me... right?" Megumi asked in a low tone as she stood with her hands on the side of the wall.

"..." Kenshin replied nothing as he continued his journey to another part of the hospital. Megumi sobbed quietly.

She knew that he hadn't forgiven her. It was after all her fault as she did all those stuffs to Kaoru.

"Megitsune... you seen Kenshin around here?" Sanosuke appeared and gasped audibly when he saw the blood on the wall making a contrast.

"You... you d-d-did that?" All his answer was a strangle sob and a shake of a head. Sano frowned as he figured out she was crying.

"Oi... you feeling alright?" Megumi immediately fling herself to Sano's broad chest as she cried into his shirt. Sanosuke didn't know that Megumi would literally throw herself to him, especially when she's crying. But he thought nothing of it...

"It's okay..." Another violent shake of her head. Sanosuke buried his strong hands in her hair and stroke it gently. Smoothing her sobs.

"Sano! You found Himura yet?" Misao's genki voice was heard, next trailed a gasp. A few footsteps followed

"Megumi..." Misao hissed. Aoshi, Sabrina and Enishi just kept quiet. Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the culprit of the whole situation. She wasn't angry of her anymore... she felt sorry for her. Pity. Because... she still couldn't get what she want... instead she had made the person hate her even more. She deserved it. The fox wasn't really favored by Misao... I mean... who would appreciate her when she hurt the person's friend.

"Misao... I think Kenshin went that way." Sanosuke looked at her sternly, hoping she would just let Megumi go and find Kenshin now.

"Just a word of advice... Takani sensei... Crying won't help." Misao said sarcastically before letting Aoshi to tow her away. It did nothing to help Megumi as the strong doctor broke down even worst. However, Sabrina stayed there and stared at Megumi and Sanosuke.

"Sabrina... please... she had enough..." Sanosuke pleaded. Enishi looked behind when he saw that Sabrina was not moving.

"Takani sensei... seriously... I am not angry with you... truthfully... I really pity you. You could have been friends with Himura sensei. Does loving a person means that the person has to be with you? Is it a must?" Sabrina asked sincerely, she was rewarded a glare as she was being pushed to the wall by a furious fox. Sabrina looked back coolly. Enishi was about to jump into the fight when Megumi scolded Sabrina.

"What do you know? You are just a new recruit so stop saying as if you knew how Ken-san and I belong to each other! You know NOTHING!" Megumi shrieked to her fiercely. Sabrina kept her composure, which was unusual. She would have given the person a piece of her mind during such a time. But...

"I admit... I know exactly, nothing. But I just know one thing... you have made the person you love hate you for a lifetime. Pain? Agony?" Sabrina replied in a monotonous tone, Megumi backed a little.

"Takani sensei... if loving a person means that the person have to BE with you every single second... every single day... I must intrude to your thinking and say... It isn't Love." Sabrina pause for a second to look at Megumi.

"Loving someone is something unique. Yes... it might be painful to see the person you love with another person. Believe me... I know that feeling all to well..." Sabrina glanced at Enishi from the corner of her eyes. Enishi caught it every single emotion in it.

In those cinnamon depths held, hurt, pain and... Love.

"Would you wanna keep that person forever to yourself and make him unhappy? Or would you want him to be happy and free even though he is not yours?" Sabrina inhaled another breath before she continued.

"If you really love this person so much that it hurts... Then you would let him go... so that he can be happy. Although he is not with you... seeing him happy is all I ask for. As long as I can be there when he needs someone... I would be the first to be there... even though he might not find me first." Sabrina stopped again as she felt a mist covering her eyes.

"The last thing you would want is for them to hate you. What you have done is totally unacceptable... because... you have just killed the person you love by hurting Kaoru." Megumi widened her brown eyes as she took a few steps back.

"Kenshin's life is Kaoru. Kaoru's life is Kenshin. Hurting Kaoru would also mean killing Kenshin in an indirect manner. Takani sensei... if you really want to see Kaoru break down... hurt Kenshin then." Sabrina dared.

"Hurting Kenshin WILL kills off Kaoru. You know why?" She paused again.

"It's because they love each other. They have given each other their lives. In order to save the other... they might sell their souls to the devil. This is how deep their love is. And if Kenshin really got back to you and leave Kaoru. Kaoru would still send him off with a smile." Megumi jerked her head towards Sabrina unbelievingly.

"With a smile. That's Kaoru. Despite the hurting she has inside... she would let Kenshin go and bestow him with a smile... because she knows... she understands that her beloved would be happy. As long as Kenshin is happy... Kaoru would do anything. Just this... Kaoru is much more superior than you. Ask yourself a question... would you do all those and still smile for the one you love?" Sabrina finished her little speech and turned on her heels and walk away slowly.

"Sabrina..." Enishi's black eyes never left Sabrina's form as she walked pass him. He caught hold of her trembling hands as she responded by her deadly grip.

"You are gonna stop the blood flow if you continue holding it so tight... love." Enishi hesitated as he round a corner and pulled her into a fierce hug where Sabrina held on to him and cried out all her doubts and pain. Enishi was hers now... Finally. Enishi swore that he would not ever make Sabrina feel that way ever again.

Sanosuke eyed the doctor sadly. What Sabina said was so true. He knew that feeling all too well too. He held her small hands and pull her so that she was walking.

"I'll bring you back to your office." Sanosuke volunteered as he slowly leaded her away.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The door creaked open as Kenshin enter in quietly. His hand throbbing from the pain. But the ache was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside. He sat beside Kaoru as he smooth her hair.

"Will you ever remember me?" Kenshin ask her softly.

"Or will you forget about someone who has love you so deeply that it hurts him when you are like this." He cupped her face as he lowered his, his dry lips brushed upon hers softly, afraid to wake her up. But after kissing her innocent lips once, he wanted it again. For long since he touched her? He wanted to feel her... touch her...

He wet his lips with his tongue and went for another one. However, striking blue look straight to his. He let go of her instantly, fearing that she might be disgusted by what he has done. He averted her gaze. Suddenly, small fingertips touched his face. He turned to find her looking at him confusingly.

"Himura... Kenshin..." his eyes got bigger as he registered that she had called his name... correctly.

"You are Himura Kenshin... right?" Kaoru asked again. Just then Kenshin caught her dropping hands and gave it a light kiss. 

"Yes... You are making a vast improvement Kaoru."

"Makimachi-san and Sabrina-san... said that we are husband and wife... and that we live together..." Kaoru asked again.

When had Kaoru started using honorifics?

"Yes... we are... and I love you so much Kaoru. And I miss you terribly." Kenshin met his cheeks with the back of her hand. It was still as smooth as before.

"If we are... I am suppose to have a ring right? And we are suppose to have a marriage certificate?" Kenshin jerked away immediately as a dreadful feeling gripped on to his heart.

"Y-yes..." Kenshin couldn't control the tremble in his voice. Kaoru lifted her left hand to her eyesight.

"There is no ring... can I see the marriage certificate?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin shook his head.

"Why?"

"B-because... w-we don't have one..." Kenshin laced his fingers together hoping Kaoru would understand... hoping she would still believe that they are wife and husband... that.. She Kamiya Kaoru is also Himura Kaoru. She belonged to him.

"Then I am not your spouse... and you are not my husband." Kaoru replied abruptly. Kenshin's whole world crumbled at her answer. There was still a chance.

"We have taken thousands of photos together and... we even have a son... Himura Kenji..." Kenshin tried explaining.

"The photos can be made in computer and if I wasn't married why would I have a son. I am not stupid Himura-san." Kenshin's world stopped. Himura-san? HIMURA-SAN? Was he not important to her?

"It's true... it's true..." kenshin couldn't help but lower his head and squeeze his violet eyes tight so as not to let his tears fall.

"It's not true if you can't prove yourself..." Kaoru replied coldly. She turned so that her back would face him. Kenshin finally allowed his droplets of tears coursed down his trembling cheeks.

Kaoru shut her eyes tight as she heard his soft sobs and sniffling.

Gomen nasai 

Kenshin looked at the back of his one and only.

Kaoru had already chosen... he was bound to be forgotten...

He curled his fingers into a tightened fist.

No... this is an obstacle for them... and he would make her fall in love with him.. again. He would definitely make her his once again. And when that time comes... he would never let her go ever again.

But... what if she hates him now?

He continued to stare at Kaoru's back. How much he wanted to turn her around and kiss her and taste her. He had waited for a long time for her to open those eyes for him.

Finally, the time has come... but... he cannot touch her, hug her. He only can stand from afar and watch out for her. That would do for now. He would make sure that she can remember him again. Because... he believes that their love was stronger than anything in this world.

Their love is strong... he believes so...

TBC…. 

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome…. 

Gomen for the slow update...

Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Haahahaa~ Hai~ ^^ Erm... some little hints on Kaoru's amnesia. You got it? Sabrina and Enishi finally got together!! And Sabrina also manages to knock some sense of LOVE into Megumi _. Hehehe~ This chappie is a little on the dark side... hai~ kinda sad for Kenshin... *hugs chibi kenshin* Don't worry... don't forget this is a KxK ficcy in the first place ne~ ^__^ hehe~ Hope you'll like this chap... ^^ R&R ne! THANKS!

I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::

Mama-sama, JML, White Witch, ewunia, EK, marstanuki, Sabrina-star, chitchat, omochi, Shizuka, dewey, evilbluefairy, ViosAmaKen, Anime-05, animelover, vinmy002

*bows* arigatou...

Anou... those who want me to notify you when I update do tell me and provide your email add ne~ doumo

Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!!!


	16. Drifting Further

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx

AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin would be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha~ No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loathes what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne. 

_SPECIALLY DEDICATED TO::: Inu-chan11 (HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!)_

****

**Lay All Your Love On Me**

**Chapter 16: Drifting Further**

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

**Previous: --**

But... what if she hates him now?

He continued to stare at Kaoru's back. How much he wanted to turn her around and kiss her and taste her. He had waited for a long time for her to open those eyes for him.

Finally, the time has come... but... he cannot touch her, hug her. He only can stand from afar and watch out for her. That would do for now. He would make sure that she can remember him again. Because... he believes that their love was stronger than anything in this world.

Their love is strong... he believes so...

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Kenshin groaned as he turned on his back to the bed and threw the blanket away from him. The heat was getting on his nerve. But it's winter already. He moved his arm above his eyes wanting to shut away her ghostly images that still haunt him even at night.

"Kaoru..."

Kenshin whispered to the dark. He turned towards Kaoru's side of the bed... the pillow still had a shallow dent as if Kaoru just woke up. Instinctively, his longing fingers crawled towards it. It felt cold. Finally, he resigned to his sleepless nights and sat up. His fingers still lingered on the fluffy pillow. His violet orbs scanned the whole room. Everything was the same... untouched of. But why he felt so different. As if he was in another universe. How strange.

Loneliness...

That was it. Everything was the same except Kaoru. She had forgotten about his presence. She was perfectly moving on... without him. He was left behind. When all the while they were together... did it meant so diminutive to her that she was able to forget them? To forget him? So much... so much memories they had made. Together.

His hands reached up to run his fingers through his red mane. Just then a small hiccup could be heard. Kenshin turned his face towards the cradle now far from the large bed. He made a beeline towards it; afraid something might happen to his baby.

Before he could actually see the face of his little one, he saw those chubby hands as if reaching for something... for someone.

He let Kenji's small chubby fingers catch his big palm... a sharp giggle responded and magically it brought a calm smile on his face.

His son was a miracle.

He brought his other hand down to ruffle the short red tresses. Kenji shut his eyes as he giggled continuously. Then in the next second Kenji plop Kenshin's thumb into his mouth and bit it.

"Ite-" Kenshin winced as Kenji's teeth settled on his flesh. Kenji watching Kenshin's movement let go of his hand from his mouth and clapped as laughter rang through the quiet apartment. He chuckled along with the little cub.

"You cheeky little rascal..." Kenshin played with his one and only and apparently the more he played the more excited he got. Kenshin finally gave in and picked him up from the cradle and placed him on the bed.

Kenji laughed at his new environment and began his exploring. Kenshin watched how Kenji pulled at the comforter and hid himself under it. Kenshin chuckled as he saw his son playing with himself. Then as if something called out to him, his head popped out of the thick blanket and headed towards... Kaoru's pillow.

"Kenji?" Kenji continued crawling and stopped at cushion. He looked at Kenshin expectantly and pointed towards it.

"dada!!" Kenshin looked at Kenji as if he spoke an alien language. Kenji started hitting the cushion to indicate what he meant. Kenshin raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Nothing is there Kenji... see-" Kenshin's breathing cut short when he saw a silk garment under her pillow as he lifted it up. Kenji clapped his hands once again and dragged the garment towards him and crawled towards his shocked father. He settled himself in between Kenshin's leg and toyed with the garment.

Gushes of jasmine invaded Kenshin's senses.

Not long after, Kenji tired himself out and slept at the comforting presence of his father. Kenshin shook himself out of stupor and placed Kenji gently on his pillow letting him have more comfort. The silky nightdress dropped out of Kenji's grip. He stared at it for a moment and smiled.

I wonder what that tanuki was planning at that time. He mused. Just as he arranged the cushion to where it was supposed to be, a small rectangular paper dropped out. Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows and picked it up gingerly.

Eyes widen as he was instantly flooded with memories of their past.

--~~==****==~~--

"Kenshin-kun! Stop moving! I can't get your hair done if you keep fidgeting about!" Asuka scolded firmly. She wouldn't let Kenshin ruin the whole festival.

"It hurts, Asuka-san." Kenshin flinched again as Asuka pulled his hair tightly to secure it closely to a high ponytail.

"Now stop being such a baby Kenshin-kun! You do want to look good as Battousai don't you." Kenshin sigh audibly as he slouched his shoulders.

"Straight! Kenshin-kun!" Immediately the bent back went back to 90 degrees. Finally the joy of having Asuka's fingers off his red mane. He eyed himself in the mirror.

"Wow..." he had never seen himself in a high ponytail before he could confirm one thing though. He definitely looked sexier than ever.

"Don't drool over yourself Kenshin-kun..."

"That's mean. Asuka-san" Kenshin retorted as he smiled ruefully.

"Don't give me that crap now. Get changing now to that dark blue gi and white hakama. The swords would be in the drawer at the corner over there. It consists of a wakizashi and a katana." Kenshin looked excited for a moment.

"Now Kenshin-chan. You wouldn't want to end up in jail for hacking Saitou-san up." Asuka mocked Kenshin as he laughed sheepishly again. Asuka was definitely scary. He made a dash to the changing room before she could kick him there and changed exactly to what she told him to.

"Weird... they fits me perfectly." Kenshin mumbled as he stepped out of the changing room to let Asuka to have a look.

Today was an event of being traditional. An old event held in the university. For today, classes were told to wear different traditional garments and compete.

"Asuka-san..." Kenshin exited the room to find a pair of sapphire eyes staring straight at him.

Kenshin's hues traveled from the eyes to the kimono that clung onto Kaoru like a second skin. The 'juni-hitoe' was what exactly she was wearing. The 12-layered kimono secured with an obi.

She was stunning. Her beauty was beyond word that could ever express. Her pale face framed with dark straight tresses. The little make-up she wore made her eyes shining even more brightly, made her full lips pouty.

"Himura-senpai... you look wonderful." Kaoru complimented as she blushed herself. Kenshin smiled and her endearment. Himura-senpai? How cute. He mused. Kaoru had insisted that she called him senpai within the university compounds. For respect. She says.

"Thank you Kaoru-san. You look as astonishing as usual." Kenshin countered.

"Don't flirt around me Kenshin-kun, Kaoru-san." Asuka gave a weak audible sigh as gave Kaoru a small package.

"Now... you know what to do with this right Kaoru-san?" Kaoru meekly nodded. Kenshin was just all curious wanting to know what was Kaoru involved in.

"Anou..." before he was able to ask, Asuka pushed Kenshin to the end corner of the room and started commenting about how he should wear a hakama. Kaoru giggled and waved a small goodbye before she could exit the room with small dainty steps.

"Kenshin-kun. The swords or do you want me to get them for you?" Asuka smirked at Kenshin who now finally got his attention off the door Kaoru left. Kenshin slouched his shoulders once again as he swung himself to the drawer.

"Hai. Hai."

He had exited the changing room. Away from Asuka and closer to Kaoru. Just that thought made him feel better. So much.

***

"I wonder where Kaoru is?" Kenshin asked no one in particular as he round the corner and entered the nurse department. Whispering and giggling filled the air immediately as Kenshin strolled pass the nurses-to-be.

Just then he spotted Misao and Sabrina outside their lecture room arguing.

 About what? God knows.

Sabrina wore a red kimono with exquisite paintings of golden birds flew at the bottom as it ascended towards the right hand top corner. To compliment the red kimono a black obi with bright pink flowers wrapped Sabrina's small waist. Her usual blonde curly locks tied up into a small bun. However some stubborn strands escaped and clung to her face but nevertheless, she looked stunning.

As for Misao, she had a blue ninja outfit with a yellow obi securing around her waist. Her hair braided as usual. Weird enough, it kinda suited her.

"Misao-san... by any chances do you know where Kaoru is?" Kenshin asked as he looked at Misao and Sabrina to and fro, hoping to have an answer.

"Himura! Good timing!" Misao complimented Kenshin as she started bombarding him with questions.

"Are you currently dating Takani? If you are why are you doing this to Kaoru-chan? Takani has been making Kaoru's life miserable if you haven't notice." Misao asked or more like demanded menacingly.

"Oro? Megumi? Maa maa, Misao-san. Indeed, I was dating Megumi some time ago, but we have gone separate ways before I started courting Kaoru. What do you mean by Megumi making Kaoru's life more miserable?" Kenshin totally could not comprehend what Misao was babbling about. Hoping she would talk a bit more sense. There was no reason why Megumi wants to make Kaoru's life more miserable.

"You didn't notice?" Sabrina asked in awe. Kenshin just shake his head.

"Kaoru didn't complain or said anything about Megumi to me ever." Kenshin explained.

"That bitch just poured scorching coffee on Kaoru mind you!" Misao told Kenshin in a not-so-soft tone. That definitely caught Kenshin's attention.

"Stop it, Misao-chan." Kaoru appeared out of the lecture room with a new look. From the juni-hitoe, which she was wearing just now, she had changed into a white kimono.

The white kimono had pink and lavender butterflies around the hem of the garment and top left shoulder. A gray obi was used to secure the kimono around Kaoru's tiny waist. It had orange flower petals and pale green leaves floating about the layer. Her long ebony tresses tied back into a high knot with the help of her silver ribbon.

Kaoru blinked at Kenshin, Misao and Sabrina who ceased talking immediately.

"What? Have I worn the kimono wrongly?" Kaoru lifted her arms and surveyed herself. She pouted and gazed back the trio.

"Can the three of you stop staring and tell me what's wrong?" Kaoru placed her fist on her hips and glared at the three of them.

Kenshin was the first to get out of stupor.

"No-nothing's wrong, Kaoru. You just look exceptionally... lovely and attractive in it." Kenshin complimented while Sabrina and Misao couldn't do anything but nod meekly.

"Whatever." Kaoru rolled her eyes and hooked Misao and Sabrina arms. She was happy to be complimented by him... but she won't show it out, not now.

Kenshin smiled knowing how stubborn could Kaoru get sometimes.

"Ah! Finally I found my model couple!" A tenor voice sounded. Kaoru and the rest turned around to find Ryuuzaborou with his camera.

"Ryuuzaborou-san?" Both Kenshin and Kaoru asked in confusion. He let allowed no delays and literally pulled the both of them to his designed room.

"Now sit still. Himura-san hands over Kaoru-san's shoulder. Yes, yes, a little to the left. YES! Perfect!" All they could hear later was the clicking of the camera in the silent room, along with a few bright flashes.

"Wait here for a few minutes. I'll be back." The enthusiastic photographer announced as he left the room in a flash, leaving the confused couple in the room. Alone.

"What was that all about?" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow and looked at Kenshin who looks just as puzzled as she was.

"Erm... I'm not sure either. Ryuuzaborou-san just pulled us to this room and took our pictures and off he went again." Kenshin stated. Hands still over her shoulders.

"Himura-senpai. You can let go of me now." Kaoru blushed knowing he was staring at her intently.

"No. I don't want to and I don't intend to." Kenshin whispered softly to her sensitive ear and gripped her tighter emphasizing what he meant.

"And, you can stop calling me Himura-senpai. We are alone now after all." Kenshin smirked watching Kaoru flushed to the roots of her hair. Kaoru's stiff body started to melt to relaxation as she leaned towards his embrace.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru sighed his name lovely as she closed her eyes.

"Kaoru, has Megumi been giving you any troubles?" Kenshin queried seriously as he recalled what Misao had said.

_Takani has been making Kaoru's life miserable if you haven't notice._

Kaoru turned around to meet Kenshin's violet eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Kaoru furrowed her eyebrow. Knowing that it had definitely got something to do with Misao and Sabrina telling Kenshin something they shouldn't.

"She did nothing." Kaoru smiled sweetly at Kenshin. Assuring him once again. Seeing her smile, Kenshin lit up brightly and kiss her on the lips.

Trouble was brewing since then... but why didn't he notice?

--~~==****==~~--

Kenshin flopped down on the soft bed lightly with his arms covering his rueful eyes.

If only he noticed something was wrong. Nothing would have happened... nothing.

He held the photo tightly which the both of them had taken. He put it near his chest. The both of them had smiled shyly in the picture like newly wed couples taking wedding pictures in the traditional clothes.

"Kaoru... come back to me... please." Kenshin pleaded as he drifted off to sleep, unknowingly on Kaoru's pillow.

--~~==****==~~--

"Kaoru! You are finally able to go home! Aren't you happy?" Sabrina asked excitedly. At least if she was to go home, it was a more likely chance she would regain her memories. After all the house was filled with Kaoru and Kenshin's memory.

"I don't want to go there. I want to stay here." Kaoru stated clearly with no emotions attached. Kenshin who was talking to Aoshi could not help cringed visibly when he overheard what Kaoru had told her friend.

"Himura, she needs to come back four times per week for her therapy. This would help her work her muscles to enable her to work in future. Of course it depends on Kaoru's determination to let this work." Aoshi explained. Kenshin just nodded.

"Don't worry. I bet you'll start to get use to it. Especially after seeing your cute little son. Kenji-chan! He's adorable. And he has your blue eyes." Sabrina beamed at the name of Kenji. She had liked that little fellow since birth. Kaoru noticeably paled at the name of Kenji.

"I-I don't want to." Kaoru repeated angrily.

"Come on Kaoru. You got to stop being stubborn. I mean he is your so-" Sabrina was cut off suddenly as Kaoru shook her head fervently, denying what Sabrina was saying.

"Kaoru?"

"It's ok, Sabrina-san. I'll bring Kaoru home right now." Kenshin patted Sabrina's shoulder and shook his head.

"Let her take her time. I don't want to force her." Kenshin smiled ruefully as he pushed Kaoru towards his car silently.

"I'm starting to get suspicious over Kaoru's actions." Aoshi broke the silence as he saw his friends walked away.

"You spoke a sentence!" Sabrina pointed a finger towards Aoshi in shock.

"That isn't the point." Aoshi declared monotonously. Sabrina giggled softly and cleared her throat.

"What were you saying just now?" Sabrina feigning seriousness of Aoshi. She is just like Misao, only a little more hyper, mused Aoshi.

"Nothing." Walking away while thinking out his thoughts. There was just something about Kaoru's actions that quirked him. But the problem was, what?

--~~==****==~~--

"Kaoru, we are home." Kenshin announced happily to Kaoru who looked at everything lazily. She seemed to dread being home.

"Kaoru?" 

"I'm tired." Kaoru whispered as she wheeled herself to their room.

Kenshin eyes widened. How the hell did she know where was their room? He shook his head, maybe it was woman's intuition?

He walked to their room, and saw Kaoru glancing towards the cot. Kenji.

Her eyes appeared to tears swimming in her blue eyes.

Hope fluttered in Kenshin's heart.

All of a sudden, Kaoru's back stiffen noticing Kenshin was watching her. Her face switched back to the emotionless mask.

"I'm tired." Kaoru declared as she averted Kenshin's gaze. Kenshin nodded meekly as he helped Kaoru out of the wheelchair and to the bed. Amazingly she rolled to her side of her bed again.

Kenshin sat on his side of the bed and watched her sleep. Although her eyes close, he knew she was awake.

"Kaoru, did you really forgot about me? Us?" He whispered audibly enough for her listen.

"Himura-san, I don't know why we live together, neither do I know who is the baby. Just... leave me alone. I'm tired." Kaoru said monotonously, immediately silencing Kenshin.

"Kaoru, I love you. Can you give me a chance at least? Trust me."

"I don't trust anybody. Not even you, Himura-san."

Hope that once rose shattered once again. And the only person who could mend back the pieces was the one that broke it.

TBC…. 

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome…. 

Gomen for the slow update...

Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! Another chappie… Haahahaa~ Hai~ ^^ MY EVIL EXAMS ARE OVER!!! *dances around* hahaha~!! Now i can write people! No more long updates _hopefully, _cause i would be working... *bangs head on wall* oh well... i won't blabber much, but i would definitely definitely try to update more often and stop keeping you people who support me with the long wait and suspense ^___^. Hope all of you will enjoy this chapter and R&R ne~~!!

I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::

**omochi** – Yup... Kaoru was kinda mean in the last chapter... i hope i didn't make her too mean in this. Cause i mean people who have lost memory tent to act hostile sometimes. That's to me thou. Anyway! Here's the long wait chappie!! I hope you'll enjoy this!! ARIGATOU for the review!! ^__^

**Jason M.Lee** – Gomen if it was harsh, like what i explained to omochi-san, they tent to be hostile towards people i think. Everythings new to them and sorts. Yup. Here the next chappie and i hope you'll like it too! ARIGATOU for the review!! ^__^

**Mama-sama** – Thank you for the compliment! And i hope you'll enjoy this chappie as much as well. ARIGATOU for the review ne!! ^__^

**porsche **– Hontou gomen~ I din mean to let u wait so long. I had exams and sorts and they totally sucks! -__-'' haix... anyway!! Here's the long waited chapter and i hope you'll enjoy it as much as others!! ARIGATOU for the review ne!! ^__^

**Madam Spooky** -- *calms Madam Spooky* erm... death to the fox was a little too harsh? But i like it ^__^ haha~ not much of a megumi-fan as u can see ^^ haha~ anyway... i hope you would like this chapter!! And ARIGATOU for the review ne!! ^__^

**hanna taylor** – Thanks for reading them and go through all the trouble to review ^^ and thanks for the compliment. Im not much of a writer, amazing goes for better authors... ^^ Lots of sapp in my fics eh... *thinks* that's a good thing right? Hehe~ About Megumi.. changes will come and she will start calming down and new love will bloom... and sorts ^^ Thanks for the support and heres the next chapter... hope you'll like this! ARIGATOU for the review again. ^__^

**penggu2000** – about the 'gomen nasai' thing... that's for me to know and for you to guess _ i'm evil aint i? hehe~ anyway, heres the next chappie and i hope you'll like this chappie as well!! ARIGATOU for the review ne! ^__^

**swtrkgurlz** – Yup! Bravo to Sabrina! ^_^ hehe~ I like this character as well... she still have many major roles later on ^^ haha~ and she's actually one of my greatest fren *points to Sabrina-star* she's the one... hehe~ Megumi is always lucky cause she has a caring rooster beside her all the time don't you think? Haha~ Here's the next chappie!! Hope you like this too! ARIGATOU for the review!! ^__^

**Hanna-chan **– About Aya and Hitomi... nope... they wont really take on major roles like that. They are just the ones who gossip too much and get into trouble... hahA~ About the other questions... if i answer them, it will definitely give the story away. I noe~! I'm evil!! Okok~ *smiles sheepishly* I hope you'll like this chappie!! ARIGATOU for the review!! ^__^

**chitchat** – hmmm... your questions and answer surprise me. Some of them are right and some isn't. I wont say which thou ^_^ But for the relationship on Sabrina and Enishi... they weren't a couple at first, its more like more than friends relationship. And Enishi and Sabrina has finally get together!! YES! *rejoice* hehe~ anyway... i hope you'll like this chapter and it might answer some of your questions though... ARIGATOU for the review!! ^__^

**Momori** -- *pats momori's  head* here ya go~ Hope you'll like this chappie as much as u liked the others and ARIGATOU for the reviews ^__^

**Sabrina-star **– YES!! you are a smart girl Sabrinx! Haha~ and yes! you got Enishi... haahaa~ hmm... if you want to call Enishi all those you suggested... i have the perfect scene in mind which is suppose to be on my next chappie _ hehe~ oh well.. haha~ don't go screaming right now! Haha~ here's the next chappie and i hope you'll like this ne! ARIGATOU for the review ^__^

**JML **– Yup... Its kinda of a slight consolation. I mean after all its both KxK's flesh and blood right? ^_^ Here's the next chappie and i hope you'll enjoy this too! ARIGATOU for the review!! ^__^

**FyBanditGrl** -- ^^ I'm glad you like this story! I hope you'll like this chappie too! ARIGATOU for the review!! ^__^

**marstanuki **– kill megumi? Er... maybe that's a little bit to the extreme? Haha~ not much KxK moments... but i promise there will be more... ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie though ^^ ARIGATOU for the reviews! ^__^

**Azura Dea** – Thanks for the support... I hope you'll like this story ^^ here's the next chappie and I hope you'll like this! ARIGATOU for the review! ^__^

**Shizuka** – About the gomen nasai... there's a small link later on to the next chapter. You'll see ^^ Kenji didn't really saw Kaoru, more like Kaoru saw Kenji this chap ^^ hehe~ I hope you'll like this chap and enjoy this. ARIGATOU for the review ^__^

**Tanuki (jo-chan)** – Yo! Hehe~ I'm glad you like this fic. Hope you'll like this chappie too! ARIGATOU for the review ne! ^__^

**Anime-05** – I'm glad you like the previous one. I hope you'll like this chappie too ^^ Hmm... anou... my update emails cant seem to get through your email add. I don't know why. Did you receive any update mails from me this time? ARIGATOU for the review ^__^

**vinmy002** – Since you requested on some flashback. I made one long scene in here. I hope you'll like it ^^ about the lemon side fic *thinks* just maybe i would. And when i do, i would notify you ne~ ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie! ARIGATOU for the review! ^__^

**fanblade** – I'm glad you like this story ^^ and even happier that this is your favorite. I'm honored ^^ hehe~ Here's chappie 16. I know it took real long. But please forgive Kamimura Kaoru-chan... i have tons of exams. Now i'm finally free ^^ yes! and i can write again! _ I hope you'll like this chappie! ARIGATOU for the review ^__^

**tintin-chan** – Sorry this took a long time. I hope you'll like this chappie too! ARIGATOU for the reviews ne!! ^__^

**Jessica Trail (Barry Trail)** – I'm glad u like this story. I hope you'll like this chappie too! ARIGATOU for the review ne! ^__^

**Pia Bartolini** – I'm sorry the story made you depress for the night. A chocolate for you *hands choco Pia-san* cheered u up? I doubt so.. haha~ Hope this chappie will cheer u up ne~ Hope you'll like this ne~ ARIGATOU for the review!! ^__^

**Inu-chan11** -- *huggles Kenshin plushie* For me? *Exchanges with a Inuyasha plushie* hehe~ Let me guess... a Inuyasha fan?? Haha~ HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!! *throws confetti* i know its kind of late but still happy b'dae ^^ hmm let me dedicate this chappie to you then.. ^^ as a belated b'dae gift kay? ^^ Hope you like this chappie ^^ ARIGATOU for the reviews ^__^

**Kaoru Himura7** -- *gasp* did i make you cry? *bows* gomen ne~! Erm... here! Here's the next chap. Lets hope that this cheer you up. ^^ Hope you like this chappie! ARIGATOU for the review ^__^

**Uenki** – haha~ You know me too will ne Uenki-san ^^ here's the next chap! Hope you'll enjoy it!! ARIGATOU for the review ^__^

**flyinangel777 **– Well... you made a good guess my dear *beams* hehe~ about the suggestion i'll keep that in mind... maybe Kenji can help break the ice ne ^^ Thanks for the suggestion. Here's the next chappie ^^ hope you'll enjoy it! ARIGATOU for the review!! ^__^

**Mori** – Hai! Here's the next chappie! I hope you'll like this!! ARIGATOU for the review!! ^__^

**Ame Kurayami** – oro?! You cried more then once? *pats Ame-san's head* Thanks for the compliment! I'm flattered. ^^ Here's the next chappie! Hope you'll like this chap!! ARIGATOU for the review!! ^__^

**one black tear **– is it me? Or there's a lot of you out there who cried becox of my story? Think i should be honored huh? ^^ Here's the next chap! Hope you'll like this too ne! ARIGATOU for the reviews ^__^

**iminyourmind** – YES! I've updated! ^^ so do i have a kind heart? Hehe! Nah~ took me quite a long time... exams are more evil than me.. definitely! Hehe~ Here's the next chap! Hope you'll like this!! ARIGATOU for the review ne! ^__^

**Sakura Himura** – Hai~ Im glad you like my story! I'm honored! ^^ Here's the next chap! I hope you'll like this as well! ^^ ARIGATOU for the review ne! ^__^

*bows* arigatou...

*Kimi wo sagashiteta will be updated soon!! I'm trying my best to finish the epilogue by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or tonight? Let's hope I cant get it out as soon as possible ne!!*

Anou... those who want me to notify you when I update do tell me and provide your email add ne~ doumo

Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!!!


	17. Truth Unveiled

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx

AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin would be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loathes what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.

****

**Lay All Your Love On Me**

**Chapter 17: Truth Unveiled**

**=================================**

**Previous: --**

"Himura-san, I don't know why we live together, neither do I know who is the baby. Just... leave me alone. I'm tired." Kaoru said monotonously, immediately silencing Kenshin.

"Kaoru, I love you. Can you give me a chance at least? Trust me."

"I don't trust anybody. Not even you, Himura-san."

Hope that once rose shattered once again. And the only person who could mend back the pieces was the one that broke it.

**=================================**

"A little more Kaoru... Yes! Yes! Just another step!" Sabrina called as Kaoru walked through therapy. Despite, Sabrina's encouragement Kaoru dropped to her knees as her legs gave way.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin ran towards the quiet girl who sat there not even cringing after the fall. He instantly helped her up and to her wheelchair. He touched her cheek softly and asked her if she was injured anywhere. However she didn't make any movements nor say anything. It pained Kenshin's heart so much, but he had to be strong.

"Kenshin." Aoshi called out to the redhead doctor as he nodded. Kenshin did the same and walked towards Aoshi who wanted a private talk. Sabrina taking this chance and pushed Kaoru out of the therapy room and towards the vending machine.

"Thirsty, Kaoru-chan?" Sabrina chirped as she tried her best to fish out as many coins she has in her pocket. Kaoru just shook her head lightly. It was then; two nurses pass by with eyes staring at Kaoru. Sabrina noticed this and looked up to hear them whispering to themselves. She glared at them hard. It was fine if they whispered, she couldn't care less, but they could at least do it discreetly.

"That's the vixen I'm telling you about."

"You mean, she's the one Himura-sensei fell for? Takani sensei is so much better than her. What could Himura-sensei been thinking about?"

"Maybe he just wants a change." With that comment, the giggled but immediately stopped when Sabrina came up to them and gave them a glare.

"What's the problem with you?" Sabrina chided them without realizing that Kaoru had gone somewhere else.

"We were just stating facts." Came an arrogant yet shaking reply. Sabrina gritted her teeth as she force down the urge to just slap the bitches with what she got. She turned behind and found the space that was occupied with Kaoru supposedly... empty.

"Kaoru!" Sabrina reprimanded herself mentally. She turned back to the already gulping nurses.

"If anything happens to her... you ladies are getting it from me. Hard." Sabrina went to the other direction looking for her friend leaving the nurses to themselves whispering about how fortunate they were that Kaoru was gone to distract Sabrina.

--====--

"Kenshin, I have done a test on Kaoru's condition. Her muscles are functioning properly."

"What are you implying?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes and asked...

"Since her muscles and nerves are functioning well, there is no reason why she couldn't walk. So it must be due to-"

"To her psychological thinking." Kenshin cut Aoshi off and continued for him.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's the main problem of Kaoru. And there's another thing I wish to tell you about Kaoru. I believe that..." A knock on the door interrupted him; let's just say today wasn't his day for finishing an important point.

Kenshin went ahead an open the door and saw Kaoru alone outside the door.

"Kaoru? Where's Sabrina?" Kenshin enquired in concern as he saw her frown lightly and shook her head.

As if on cue stumbling of footsteps could be heard running down the hall and soon appeared before the therapy room.

"And why weren't you with Kaoru?" Kenshin gave a questioning gaze at his panting friend. Without any hesitation, Sabrina immediately grabbed Kenshin away leaving Kaoru alone while her gaze lay on the corner which they have just passed.

"What are you planning Kaoru?" Aoshi stated calmly, from all her reactions, all the puzzle had matched. Kaoru just looked up to meet icy blue eyes, and made no replies.

_'I don't want to be a burden'_

--====--

"I'm telling you, they are calling Kaoru a vixen and stuffs like you should go with Megumi instead of Kaoru!" Kenshin narrowed his eyes and amber started flowing within those gentle eyes.

"Who?" his low voice rang.

"That's not the problem. Kenshin… does Kaoru feel at home with you?" Sabrina asked, while looking at Kenshin's reaction. And well, let's just say she hit right on the nail.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Why don't you let me take care of her for a few days and see how it goes. Maybe she'll feel better with a lady around her instead of you."

Ouch… that was what Kenshin was feeling right now. Although that sentence was kind of painful, but what Sabrina said was true. Kaoru might feel better and comfortable with another woman. Kenshin audibly sigh.

"I'll arrange to get her things over, she can follow you home tonight then." Kenshin announced as he walked back to the therapy room. Looks like its back to him and Kenji only.

--====--

"Kaoru, this would be your new room! You like it?" Sabrina smiled widely as she pushed her into the room filled with pictures of them and others together. Especially with a white hair idiot. She could almost feel a tug on her lips.

"Thank you." Kaoru smiled lightly to Sabrina as she placed her bags on the floor next to the closet.

"I've bought some dinner for us. Let's eat." With that they proceeded to the dining table and ate with laughter filling the air. This was the first time she had laughed so openly.

After dinner, Kaoru seated on the sofa with Sabrina's help and watched whatever was on for the day. She switched to one of the anime channel and stop. They were airing 'The Prince of Tennis' right now. She smiled. Are the guys in anime always so cute? She mused. A red-headed boy flashed past the screen and instantly, she drifted off to somewhere else.

"Earth to Kaoru!!" Sabrina yelled as it finally brought Kaoru back on track as she stared at her blankly. Sabrina heaved a sigh and placed the bucket of water, an empty bucket and a pack of ice along with a kettle on the floor.

Sabrina answered her questioning stare.

"I'm going to massage your foot." Sabrina beamed as Kaoru widened her eyes. Not waiting for a response, Sabrina took Kaoru's leg and placed them on the empty bucket and slowly filled it with some water, next she added ice.

"Is it too cold? Can you feel anything?" Sabrina asked as she rubbed the sole of her leg. Kaoru just shook her head. Sabrina smiled in assurance again.

"No worries, we can always add more ice." This continued again and again she added. But the result was the same and her hands were now freezing.

Sabrina looked up from her bangs and saw Kaoru's dejected face. She felt like crying for her friend. Where was the once cheerful little cherry that use to entertain to others needs then herself. Where was the real Kaoru?

Sliding back her mask she smiled once again and emptied the bucket and filled it with water again.

"Maybe you can feel something hotter, you are always sensitive to hot stuffs." It was meant to be a joke, but no one was laughing wholeheartedly. Even Sabrina was starting to give up.

And the ritual began again, more and more hot water was added in, but the result had no changes. Sabrina's smile dropped to a frown, knowing that her friend couldn't feel.

"It's okay Brinz." Kaoru choked. Great, now she made her best friend cry. Her teary eyes snapped to meet sapphire ones. Did she just call her what she heard?

"What… what did you call me again?"

"I don't have amnesia Brinz, I remember you, all of you. Every single memory is present." Kaoru finally admitted as she couldn't bear to see her friend feeling demoralize because of her. She didn't want anymore unhappiness. She was tired.

"When?"

"Since the day I opened my eyes." Sabrina stood up immediately and went for the phone.

"No!" Kaoru caught her in time before she could dial Kenshin's number.

"No… promise me you won't tell anybody Sabrina." Kaoru's tear-filled eyes met hers.

"Why?"

"Promise me!" Kaoru demanded as her gripped on Sabrina's hand got tighter. Instantly Sabrina hugged on to Kaoru.

"Okay. I won't tell a soul. I promise. But why Kaoru? Why let yourself and Kenshin suffer, you know how much this is affecting him."

"I don't want to be a burden; I don't want to be a burden to him. I only add on to his problems, I can never help him with anything." Kaoru sobbed as she clutched onto Sabrina's shirt and finally let out all her sorrows and pent up emotions. All Sabrina could do was to pat her soft hair and provide her with comforting words.

She should have known, Kaoru had a heart of gold and wants the best for everybody. She must have heard the rumors and thought that it was the best to leave Kenshin and gets satisfied by just looking out for him.

"You are such a silly girl Kaoru…" Sabrina stroked her jet-blacked hair as her friend cried all night, finally allowing her own emotions to go free and not keeping it to herself.

"But… Kenshin would be…"

"I can't walk Brinz! I can never walk! He will be better with someone who's beautiful, rich, clever and helpful than to be with a limping handicapped!" Kaoru was driving herself crazy, she just didn't know what to do anymore. Hurting Kenshin was like killing herself torturously, dying in a slow agonize way. It was taking the toll on her.

"Kaoru… calm down!" Sabrina embraced Kaoru in a dead lock as she continued babbling on how useful Megumi is and how is she not.

It was a long night…

--====--

"Are you okay Darling?" Enishi asked as he hugged her body closer to his. His lover was just not right today. Something was bothering her. He was certain.

"Eh? No.. No.. what could be bothering me..?" Sabrina defended as she giggled.

"That was not very convincing, if you haven't noticed." Sabrina's smile immediately dropped as she adverted her gaze as she turned to the other side of the bed and just kept quiet.

"Hey, if you don't trust me with your secrets fine. Maybe if you can't even trust me, then lets forget it. I'm going home." Enishi gritted out of his teeth as he got out of bed and put on his shirt.

"Enishi!" Sabrina instantaneously got out of bed and grabbed onto Enishi's arm. Enishi inwardly smirked, this always worked. His little kitten was so predictable, but he loved her still as much. She was his light.

"Yes? Are you going to tell me what happened?" Enishi sat on the bed and pulled Sabrina close as she heaved a sigh and slowly related the events.

"It's about Kaoru. I was supposed to massage her leg just as Aoshi instructed and……"

It was indeed an elongated night.

--====--

"And then Kaoru admitted everything. That she doesn't have amnesia." Enishi told the gang about Kaoru's problem. Kenshin stood up all of a sudden with a pained expression on his face as he walked to the exit but was stopped by Aoshi.

"Sit." Aoshi instructed. Kenshin glared up as he pushed the wall aside but a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Kaoru has no determination to walk again; it very well explains why although her muscles are functioning normally, she couldn't bring herself to walk. I have a plan that will let her know she could do it, but I need you to be the bad guy for once. If this succeeds, I ensure you that Kaoru would be at your side and she will be able to walk." Enishi explained to Kenshin sensibly. Kenshin shoved Enishi's hand away.

"And what if it doesn't." Kenshin growled.

"Then it just has to." Enishi answered back Kenshin with equal venom. The two loggerheads glared at each other.

"Lets stop it guys, Enishi tell us the plan." Misao broke the pair successfully as she shook her head, before they even started it, those two were already fighting.

"Kitsune-sensei, you can come in now." Enishi called out as the door opened and revealed Megumi.

"And why are you here?" Misao hissed as she jumped out of her seat.

"I want to help, Kaoru and Kenshin."

"Well, I guess you did enough." Misao shot back but before she could add other comment, Enishi cut her and explained what exactly was his plan.

"I need you and you to act as a couple." Enishi pointed at the respective people and started instructing who was supposed to do what.

--====--

"We are going to have dinner with the rest today Kaoru." Sabrina told the news as she tied her blonde hair into a bun with some stubborn strands falling out of place. Kaoru smiled and nodded as she rolled herself on the wheelchair to the living room to find Enishi on the sofa waiting for them.

"How are you feeling today?" Enishi smiled his sexy smile as he ruffled his little sister head.

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you Yukishiro-san?" Enishi smirked and wondered to himself how long her façade could last. He bowed like a gentleman and smiled assuringly.

"I'm wonderful, thank you. " Enishi smiled, Kaoru's eyes widened slowly. She knew that smile… it was as if he had something up in his sleeves.

"I'm ready!" Sabrina jumped into the living room and smiled as she dragged both Kaoru and Enishi out of the door and maybe… into the beginning of Kaoru's greatest nightmare.

TBC….

**=================================**

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome….

Gomen for the slow update...

Minna sama Konnichiwa…

I know this took SUPER LONG hiatus. cries I didn't mean too… I just started with my new college life.. not getting good but… siGhx kinda suck.. but im trying very hard though. Shall cut this short.. sorry for the long wait.. I hope I would able to complete the others soon… thank you and may u enjoy!! gRinX

I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… bows arigatou...

Anou... those who want me to notify you when I update do tell me and provide your email add ne doumo

Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!!!


	18. Chapter 18

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx

AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… As all my readers have known Kaoru and Kenshin would be a couple already… not to say they are sleeping at each other house…. Haha No hentai thoughts ne…. anyway…. Kenshin's a doc and Kaoru's the nurse…. They work in the same department. Megumi have known Kenshin longer than Kaoru, the both of them had met each other since…. School time. Megumi has this BIG crush on him, so when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru together. She loathes what she sees. Thus she wants Kenshin to ditch Kaoru. Megumi has a plan…. But… it just went a little too far. Enjoy the story ne.

**Lay All Your Love On Me**

**Chapter 18: Shattered**

**Previous: --**

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you Yukishiro-san?" Enishi smirked and wondered to himself how long her façade could last. He bowed like a gentleman and smiled assuringly.

"I'm wonderful, thank you. " Enishi smiled, Kaoru's eyes widened slowly. She knew that smile… it was as if he had something up in his sleeves.

"I'm ready!" Sabrina jumped into the living room and smiled as she dragged both Kaoru and Enishi out of the door and maybe… into the beginning of Kaoru's greatest nightmare.

* * *

At long last, she was finally able to be alone. Alone and away from them. Tears trickled down the sharp chin as it dripped off and soaked into her skirt. She clutched tightly on the hem of her skirt and more tears seem to rivulet down her cheeks.

"Bastard."

Her knuckles were turning white from the pressure and her skirt was going to be ruin if the torture continues. But she wasn't paying attention. She couldn't care less of anything, everything. She was hurting. She had no one to turn to. She had lost everything.

Kaoru rolled her wheelchair to the nearest window as she looked up the starless sky. Pitch-black. No moon, no stars. Where had all the light gone? Where had her light gone? She buried her face into the palms of her hand and wept softly. Looks like he had already gone on with his life like she hoped… but some where down the road she was left behind.

"So this was what Takani sensei felt. Being in love with someone but knowing you can't have him." She smiled weakly.

Looks like fate forced them to change their places. How wonderful life could be at times. Kaoru mused in pain as she closed her tired eyes thinking of the events that were taking place in her eyes so fast that she couldn't keep up with everybody.

----

"Do you think she would be alright?" Sabrina pressed her ears on the wooden door as she listened intently on the sounds in the room. It was either she had bad hearing or Kaoru was very, very discreet or she was fine and sound asleep. She frowned.

"Who would be alright if that happened to them? Especially after what Himura and Kitsune did." Enishi replied in a heavy voice. Damn, he would have Himura's head if this wasn't his plan... but he DID NOT write the script and god damn it all! He ruffled his silver hair in an act of frustration as he let out a growl. Then he left and cursed while walking through the hall.

"Kaoru… gods please let her be alright…" Sabrina prayed to the saints above as she closed her eyes in surrender. She just hoped that Kaoru would be strong enough… somehow.

She heaved a sigh as she walked away from the quiet room towards the hall.

----

"Today, you would be going back as planned Kaoru. Aren't you excited!" Misao smiled widely as she helped Kaoru onto the wheelchair and took her luggage.

"You'll get to see Kenji! He's growing fast, he can crawl already!" Misao chattered on and on but Kaoru could hardly register anything.

"Kaoru, don't frown. Everything will be fine, believe me." Sabrina cheered as she pushed Kaoru out the house.

_Everything will be fine? How can it ever me when I'm in it?_

Kaoru mused to herself as her gaze fell on her immovable legs.

_Life is such a bitch sometimes. If only… if only Takani-sensei wasn't around… if only…_

Kaoru widened her eyes as she clutched on to her knees tightly. Then she slowly she shut her eyes forcefully. When had she been such a hatred woman? Where have that Kaoru came from?

"Welcome back." Kaoru snapped her head out of reverie as she heard the familiar voice.

_Kenshin…_

"Ta… tadaima." Kaoru muttered as she looked straight into Kenshin's violet orbs. She attempted to smile but something caught her eye.

Kenshin was different. There was something different about him…

He seemed colder…

Kaoru shivered as she saw the sharp, distant eyes he looked at her with. She had never seen those eyes before. Did he not want her back? Was she a bother? A sharp pain thrust through her heart. Where was the love?

"I'll take it from here. Megumi will help me out. Thanks." Kenshin bided them goodbye as he shut the door.

"Konnichiwa, Kaoru." Megumi stepped in front of her as she smiled at Kaoru as she held her hands. God knew how much she wanted to snatch her hands away and slapped the bitch in front of her. But she didn't.

"Let me bring you to your room."

"Its alright, Takani san. I know the way." Kaoru muttered as she started moving towards her bedroom. All she had now was… Kenji.

"Oh my, didn't Ken-san told you that we changed your room?" Kaoru turned her wheelchair, shock was written all over her face.

"Now let me bring you to YOUR room." Megumi emphasized as she wheeled Kaoru to the guest room that she used to have.

She… had to use the guest room?

"What do you mea-"

"The meaning is straight, Kaoru. You will have the guest room while I and Ken-san will use the master bed room. Or is it too difficult to comprehend." Megumi sneered.

"I want to see Kenji." Kaoru stated as she adverted her eyes away from those cold calculative brown eyes.

"He's asleep now, you would only disturb him. Maybe later." This was the answer that was given before the slamming of the door and a loud "Ken-san!" was heard. There was nothing she could do… nothing. She looked at her unpacked stuffs and the musky empty room that she was in. She rolled the chair towards her bed and struggled to get out of the chair to the single bed. While doing it, she accidentally dropped a photo frame. When she picked it up, it held an old photo with Kenshin, Kaoru and Hiko in the picture. It was their graduation day. She smiled. Hiko was standing in between them as he placed a hand over Kaoru's shoulder and resting his other arm on Kenshin's head. It was one of Kenshin's most embarrassed moments. It was then when her vision got foggy. Everything was gone now. She hugged that photo to her chest as she held back the urged to cry out loud and curse at the couple outside. She tugged herself to bed while looking at the photo. And slept with the dreams of the past.

----

Kenshin quietly entered the room as he looked upon the angel that was sleeping. He tucked one of the stray strand of hair behind her ears and went on to stroke her cheek. He stopped.

Why was it wet?

"Ke… Kenshin…" Kaoru muttered in her sleep. Brows furrowed as if in pain. It was then he caught her gripping upon the photo frame.

"I'm sorry koishii." Kenshin apologized as his heart churned knowing his strong woman had cried alone in pain.

"I'm sorry, just bear for a little while more. I promise." Kenshin pecked on her cheek and forehead as he took a last look at Kaoru's face before closing the door.

"Ken-san…" Megumi whispered as she saw the dejected look on Kenshin's face.

"I'm sorry… I…"

"It's alright." Kenshin brushed away the apologize as he stepped into his room and went towards Kenji who was sleeping soundly.

"Thank you for nursing him." Kenshin thanked her as he sat on his sofa in the room and slept, while Megumi used the bed.

"I promise all this will end soon." Kenshin whispered audibly to himself as he closed his eyes.

----

Kaoru was awakened by the loud clanking sounds that were made from the pots, pans and plates. Kaoru muttered something before she managed to sit herself up on bed. Beside her was the photo she had held while sleeping. She gave the photo another nostalgic touch before placing it in the drawer beside the bed. Looking at it will only hurt her even more.

Maybe it was better this way.

Suddenly, Kaoru heard a baby cry as the clanking sounds got louder.

_Kenji!_

Instantly, she got herself on her wheelchair as fast as she could. Her only baby was crying, she had to get there. Finally, after much struggling she managed to get out of bed and opened the door…

Only to see Megumi cradling Kenji, comforting him with smoothing words. Without much thinking and hesitation, Kaoru's maternal instinct spring to action as she immediately snatched her baby out of Megumi's arm as she glared at Megumi. Megumi was shocked out of words that she didn't know how to react as she had no idea that the nice angel that everybody knew could have so much venom if she wanted to do or protect something from someone.

Kaoru only realized what she had did when Kenji started crying due to the rough tug that Kaoru accidentally did to snatch back Kenji from Megumi. Kaoru straight away patted Kenji on the back and whispered sweet words to her baby. Everything seemed perfect except for the fact that Kenji didn't plan to stop crying.

Kenshin who saw exactly what happened had a small smile creeping into his face. His Kaoru wants Kenji for herself and she didn't seem to want to back away from that. Maybe this plan could work out after all. But his smile dropped to a frown as he had to do something that he would never want to do ever. He walked towards Kaoru softly as he clenched his fist while chanting in his head that this was all for Kaoru and all would end soon.

The next thing happened in such a blur that Kaoru couldn't exactly comprehend. Kenshin took Kenji out of Kaoru's strong hold and place the baby right back into Megumi's arm. And then, the next thing she knew was that the door had slammed as she was being pushed back to her room and Kenji's cry ceased.

"Looks like you haven't understood what's going on Kamiya. I'm letting you stay here so that my reputation wouldn't be tainted as one that is of a bastard. I can throw you out in an instant without hesitation. Anyway, we're not even married remember? No documents or even a ring? And besides Kenji is still young too know who his mother is."

"I…" Kaoru went speechless at what Kenshin had shot through his mouth. It looks like the words that she once muttered to him had came back crashing upon her. He didn't mean it did he? Was this the Kenshin that she had loved? Was this the Kenshin that had loved her?

"Anyway, just in case no one has informed you. If your amnesia doesn't go by the end of this two weeks, everyone had agreed for Megumi and me to get married instead."

The future seemed bleak suddenly… and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Get changed Kamiya, today you have your therapy session with Aoshi." With that he left the room. All Kaoru heard was the laughter that she had once loved from Kenshin. But this time it was different… as the person he was laughing with was not her… it was Megumi.

----

"Okay, I guess we would be done for the day." Aoshi stated as smoothed Kaoru's head and went to the table to scribble something on her data sheet.

"I… I want to see Sabrina and Misao. Please." Kaoru tried her best to keep her face straight and to prevent her voice from trembling. But it failed her badly as her voice cracked while pleading to Aoshi.

"I understand, they will be with you in a moment." Aoshi sighed and got out of his chair.

"Kaoru… I don't know what the hell you were planning to do then. But I guess its time for you to stop your foolish games as they aren't exactly doing anyone any good." With that he disappeared before Kaoru could reply.

"Foolish games…" Kaoru repeated while looking at the ground. Kaoru jerked her head to the up to look at the ceiling to prevent her tears to fall as she laughed softly to herself.

"Kaoru no baka…" She chided herself softly. If only she had went with her heart instead of her thoughts she would be in this pathetic situation. If only she could get a second chance to turn back time to hug Kenshin when she first saw him after a long absence instead for saying such merciless words to him. If only she had cried out to him, if only she could told him how much she loved and missed him.

"Ken… shin…" Kaoru could hold back her tears anymore as she hugged herself and crouched till the point that her forehead touches her knee. As if on cue, the door creaked, Kaoru jolted her head up to see who was in the doorway.

Enishi.

He seemed shocked, surprised beyond explanation. He stood in the doorway, eyes opened wide speechless.

"Eni-nii" Kaoru cried out as she could help herself but hug the person who was right in front of her.

----

"Himura… all this is taking the toil on her little body, she had gotten thinner."

"I know." But it was for the better wasn't it?

"Her situation has gotten worse. She wasn't even trying this afternoon."

"…"

"It seems as though she had resigned herself to whatever she is now. This has to end quickly if not the plan might backfire." Aoshi said sternly as he glared at the scenery outside of the window.

"I want this to end as much as Kaoru." Kenshin muttered to himself than Aoshi.

----

"Kaoru… its time to stop all your games." Enishi spoke softly as he hugged Kaoru's head firmly as she cried.

All the answer he got was the shaking of her head and a small sniffle.

"Why hurt yourself?" As if something snapped in Kaoru she pushed Enishi with all her might away from her.

"Kaoru!"

"What do you know! Look at me! I'm just a bothersome girl on a wheelchair! I can't even go to the toilet on my own! What need does Kenshin have with a crippled who could do him? How would you know anything!"

"I don't." Enishi stated as a blanket of silence nearly suffocated Kaoru.

"But neither do you." Kaoru stopped breathing for a second when Enishi whispered those words in the stale room.

"So you're telling me now that you've recovered from amnesia?" A cold voice ripped through the silence.

"Himura…" Enishi whirled around to find Kenshin a few centimeters away from him.

"Ken… shin." Kaoru didn't know how to react. Did Kenshin heard everything? Was this really the end?

"So Kaoru, are you going to tell me that after I finally decided to marry Megumi as you wished?"

"I didn't-"

"What do you mean you didn't? Stop playing any game of yours because nobody is willing to play with a crippled." Kenshin hissed as he trembled in anger. He had snapped himself when he heard what Kaoru had said to Enishi.

"That's enough Himura" Before Enishi could pull Kenshin out of the room Kenshin caught his wrist and glared at him.

"Don't you even dare." Kenshin's eyes glowed in the dark room. They weren't the soft purple hue that was in place instead it was a deadly amberish color.

"Kenshin…"

"So we're back to our first name basis Kaoru? Did your script ended there? Why even bother revealing yourself? You should have just continued your act seriously… after what I've gone through to find out that Megumi was the one for me you had to ruin everything. What do you want Kaoru?" Every single word that Kenshin spat thrust right into Kaoru's heart as her breathing started to became hectic.

Seeing what happened Enishi grabbed Kenshin thinking to grabbed the red-headed doctor out of the place before everything got worse. But Kenshin only struggled more and threw Enishi to the nearest corner of the room.

"I've warned you Enishi. Don't." Kaoru gave a yelp when Kenshin looked back at her with those cold golden eyes he had. When was the last time those eyes appeared… Kaoru couldn't remember.

"Anyway, I'm not going to waste my chance again with Megumi. So I'm going to act as if I'm didn't hear what you said." Kenshin looked down upon Kaoru emotionlessly.

"What… about Kenji? He belongs to me!" Kaoru struggled to keep the tears within the dams she had once created.

Kenshin gave a snort.

"He's still a baby… he'll learn that Megumi is his mother instead of some crippled useless woman of a mother he had. He'll call Megumi "mama" instead of you. That you need not worry."

Before anyone of them could comprehend what happened, a sharp slap ringed through the room as Kaoru stood and swapped her hand across Kenshin's face and after that a thud was heard.

And everything ended.

* * *

TBC….

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa! Minna-sama!

This humble ones knows that it's been an awfully long time since I last updated, I've kinda lost touch myself and was having a serious writer's block after my examinations. I hope this chapter would bring happiness to my wonderful reviewers after such a long hiatus! Do R&R ne I guess I'll end this here minna-sama!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!

Special thanks to:

Scarlet Rayne, rkfan246, tikigurl293, S3r3nity, alex, tintin-chan, en route, kklover, marstanuki, rainingfruit, Hannah Taylor, kim, Inu-chan11, Emumoon, Flyingangel777, Kaoru Himura7, dewey, yobukai, luna, lookinatglass, Prince Aoshi, Madam Spooky, kaoru, DRAGONGIRL455, anne, kamille, are-en1, Erica6060, musicaddict RYE, kitsune, Royal blueKitsune, Kuro-mei, Hikaru, areen, master huggles, aznmoonstargurl, Crystal Winds, antica, Omoi, Adelaide Macgregor!

AND EVERYONE WHO TOOK THEIR TIME TO READ THIS FANFICTION!

FOR EVERYONE WHO HAD WAITED SUCH A LONG TIME, I DO HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE THIS CHAPTER!


	19. One Step After Another

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, all credits goes to Watsuki-sensei.

AUTHORS NOTES: Apologies for the long hiatus. Finally, the second last chapter of gLay All Your Love On Meh Do enjoy and let me know what you think about this chapter :) thanks!!

**Lay All Your Love On Me**

**Chapter 1****9: ****One Step After Another**

**Previous: --**

Kenshin gave a snort.

gHefs still a babyc hefll learn that Megumi is his mother instead of some crippled useless woman of a mother he had. Hefll call Megumi gmamah instead of you. That you need not worry.h

Before anyone of them could comprehend what happened, a sharp slap ringed through the room as Kaoru stood and swapped her hand across Kenshinfs face and after that a thud was heard.

And everything ended.

* * *

The plan had worked.

Tears welled up in Kenshin's eye as he stared at his loved one crying in front of her. It was a long week for the both of them. No doubt much pain and hurt was inflicted, but nonetheless the plan that Enishi had suggested worked.

Kaoru had stood. With no one's help but her own. She had stood with her own strength.

Enishi looked at Kaoru, his sister, as a small smile crept up his face. This was the Kaoru they knew. Feisty and strong, this was the Kaoru that all of them were waiting for. Before Enishi could move or say anything, Kenshin's arm wrapped around Kaoru's small shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Go away! All of you!! Don't tou-"

However, when Kaoru felt Kenshin's embrace, she only wanted escape further. No more pain. That was what she wanted. It was enough. Before she could go on further, Kenshin cut her sentence and kissed her forehead another time with his wet lips, which were wet by his tears and hers.

"Welcome back... welcome back Kaoru, welcome back." Kenshin choked as he whispered softly in Kaorufs ear.

Welcome back? Did she hear it right? But just a moment ago he didn't want her. In the midst of all this confusion, Kaoru stopped fighting back and finally did what she had longed to do since day one.

She hugged Kenshin back.

Finally, she was in his arms.

"I don't understand." Kaoru sniffed as she hid her face at the crook of Kenshin's neck. He smiled. The answer was simple. Everything was simple from the start.

"Kaoru, you stood, didn't you noticed?"

Immediately, Kaoru jerked away from Kenshin to find a pair of kind and familiar amethyst eyes staring back at her and another pair of cheeky green eyes looking softly at her.

Kenshin was right. She stood by herself.

"Congratulations, Kaoru." Enishi caressed her hair lightly as he gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry if we hurt you. But we couldnft let you be left alone behind. We needed you Kaoru, and as usual you came back to us. You came back to me. Finally."

"Kenshin..." Tears flowed down her cheeks as she realized how much pain she had inflicted to her beloved. "I'm so sorry."

Kaoru apologized again and again, clinging to him like as if there will be no tomorrow. After both had calmed down, Kenshin and Enishi finally told Kaoru what had happened and why had Kenshin acted so distant recently.

And finally, the puzzle was completed.

The long night was over, and finally it was the sunfs turn to shine now. No more nightmares anymore.

No more tears to shed, everything was going to be alright.

With that thought lingered in both Kenshin and Kaoru's mind, they sealed their love with a long-awaited kiss.

Not wanting to break the moment of sweet romance, Enishi slowly and quietly exited the room as he smiled to himself.

_Good job, my little sister and my sister-in-law._

Enishi can finally trust Kaoru with Kenshin. The both of them should be together. Nothing should tear them apart.

No.

Even if someone or something there obstructing their way, they can overcome it. As long as they are together, nothing is impossible. Kenji was a lucky kid to have such parents.

Just then something caught his eye in the far corner.

Someone that both Kaoru and Kenshin had forgotten.

_Takani__ Sensei._

* * *

Tears flowed down her cheeks, as she wiped them away with the tips of her fingers.

_Finally._ She thought. _All is done._

Megumi exited the hospital. Determination glistering in her eyes.

_All but one deed left to do._

She had never felt so good in a long time. Finally, she had found the strength in herself to let go of the past.

To let go of Kenshin.

To let go of hate.

To let go of fear.

No doubt, to attain the strength to let go of so many things that had kept her going this far was something wrong.

No, wrong was an understatement.

It was something unforgivable. Yes, no matter what she can do to repent on the mistake she madec it was definitely not enough to last for a lifetime.

She was not fit to be a doctor. Megumi closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

It was then she heard footsteps

"Takani-sensei."

"Yukishiro... Enishi" Her eyes widen at the unexpected appearance of Enishi. She quickly lower her head and wiped the tears away.

"W-what do you want?" Megumi tried to be strong in front of Enishi but it was to no use as her voice broke as she talked.

"Nothing. I just like to thank you, that's all." With that Enishi smiled at Megumi and bowed his head. With that he turned his back to Megumi and raised his left hand up to wave at her as he walked away.

"Takani-sensei, it's not the end of the world you know. So, cheer up." Enishi's gentle words before he left filled her eyes with tears.

"I should be the one saying thank you." She took another last bow and with that she left.

To the place that she should have went a long time ago.

It's time to start things anew, in a right way.

She strolled down the walkway as she felt the soft breeze blowing upon her face as if it was encouraging her.

"Thank you and be happy." Megumi softly whispered and smiled in the wind as she prayed for the couple's happiness.

* * *

"Okaeri, Kaoru..." Kenshin extended his hand towards Kaoru as he opened the door to their home.

Kaoru's eye watered slightly as she slowly took Kenshin's hand, "Tadaimac anata." Kenshin beamed at the familiar endearment.

How long has he waited for this moment. How long have he waited for this moment, he didnft know.

But it doesn't matter anymore, everything was worth the wait. His angel, his darling was smiling at him. They were together again. Words are definitely not enough to express what he is feeling now.

Happiness.

Sweetness.

Love.

He pulled her up from the wheelchair again for another hug. This time, Kaoru never fell as she stood on her feet again.

They smiled at each other again. Kaoru was gaining more confidence as time pass. Finally, his Kaoru was home. Home with him.

"Let's go check out the little rascal. He must be bored with Sano by now..." Kenshin chuckled as he helped Kaoru walk a step after another.

When they reached the bedroom, Kenshin gave a deep sigh as Kaoru giggled at the sight.

The room was in a mess, and in the mess was a chicken head man lying on the floor sleeping. On top of the chicken head man, was a red headed baby sleeping soundly.

"Tell me again why did I asked Sano to look after the kid?" Kenshin slouched his shoulders in defeat after he placed Kaoru on the bed.

"Because he's your best friend maybe?" Kaoru laughed cheerfully as she witness the drama in front of her.

Kenshin placed a hand to cover his face as he went to pick up the little prince from Sano, he then placed the sleeping prince on Kaoru's lap. "Hold on to him for awhile will you, while I clear that trash." Kenshin pointed at Sano.

Kaoru smiled brightly again as she looked at how Kenshin had to wake Sano up. All this were so familiar and heart-warming.

_Itfs great to be home, finally._

Kaoru stroked the little boyfs head as she looked at two grown men wrestling each other. It was then she felt a small tug on her hair.

"Ow... oh, hey there little one." Kaoru winced at the pain at first but forgot about it in the next moment as she saw same blue cerulean eyes staring back at her in curiosity.

"Ma... mama..." were the words that came out of the little child. The grown men stopped their wrestling. Kaoru's eyes widen... shocked at the words that had came out of the little red head.

"oh... oh my god..." tears brimmed to the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Mama! Mama!!" Kenji giggled happily as he clapped his hand and put his hands around Kaoru's neck as he smiled satisfyingly at his new found warmth.

"Kenji... Kenji..." Kaoru whispered softly in the boy's ear as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Tadaima..." Kaoru stroke the baby's hair softly as she kissed the crown of his head.

Kenshin smiled warmly at the scene in front of him.

They were finally together, and he can never thank god enough for the present he had bestowed upon them.

_Thank you..._ Kenshin silently thank everyone who had helped him and his family. This was the perfect time. He reached into his pocket at pulled out a small red box.

"Good luck Kenshin. I'll be waiting outside." Sano slapped the back of the small figure of Kenshin and then he walked out of the room.

_He could have at least done it a bit light..._ Kenshin face twisted with slight pain as he advanced towards Kaoru, one hand clutching to the small red bow, and another clutched to a fistc nails digging into his skin. He felt like a young boy proposing again.

"Kaoru..." Hearing her name, Kaoru looked up with a smile plastered on her face.

"Kenshin... he's beautiful... I don't know how to describe it... I-"

"Kaoru..." Kenshin cut her sentence short and called her name again. Noticing the seriousness of the atmosphere, Kaoru swallowed her tears and look intently at the man in front of her.

"Yes?" Kenshin took a deep breath againc _Here goes..._

"Kaoru, will you marry me?" Kenshin went down on one knee as he opened the small box in front of his soul mate.

"Y-yes!! Oh god, Kenshin!" Kaoru with one hand hugging Kenji tightly to her, with the other she threw herself at Kenshin. He kissed her softly and hugged her tight.

Sano smiled as he watched the drama unfold in front of him. Watching enough romance and love drama coming from his 'family', he decided to move away and give them a private moment.

"Now that is what I call... a 'happily ever after' end-" Before Sano can finish his sentencec he stared at the news flash that just came on the TV.

**Dr. Takani Megumi (Meiji Hospital) turned in for attempted murder. **

Those words burnt into his mind. _Why?! No, this can't be happening!! _

Sano was about to dash out of the room until he heard Megumi's voice from the program.

Reporters rushed towards her as they tried their best to get the best scope of Megumi's so-called... attempted murder.

"Why did you do it Takani-sensei?? You are so successful, why destroy it?!"

That was the popular question from the reporters. Sano's blood boiled as he gripped the cushions on the sofa.

"You people don't know her... Don't do that to her anymore!" Sano exclaimed as he banged his fist on the coffee table. Why is everyone out to hurt her! Megumi... she was just...

"Because I was just a woman in love."

Sano watched quietly as he looked at Megumi through the TV set.

_Megumi..._

"No matter how strong and successful I was... I was still human, a woman... I apologize for what I have done... I know I have did something unforgivable. But I'm glad to start anew, from scratch again." With that the police tugged her along and pushed her into the car.

"Megumi..." Sano whirled around to find Kenshin and Kaoru watching the TV beside him. He turned back and stared at the floor, hands clasped together on his knees.

"K-Kaoru... I know what Megumi did was unforgivable... but... will you ever find it in your heart to forgive her. All she wanted was just..." Kenshin helped Kaoru to the space beside Sano on the sofa.

She took his hands into hers.

"Will you wait for her Sano? Will you wait for Megumi-san?" Kaoru smiled softly as Sano gripped her hand.

"Of course!"

"Then go tell that to her and pass a message from me to her."Kaoru beamed at Sano, as he stood up immediately.

"What is it?"

"Tell her... thank you and that we're all waiting for her to come back. Right Kenshin?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin while he nodded and grinned at Sano.

"Get going already Sano. I'll talk to Hiko about this." Sano nodded and dashed out of the house.

"Everything is falling into place, bit by bit. Isn't it darling?" Kenshin smelled Kaoru's jasmine hair as he hugged her close to his body.

A new start was beginning, and Kenshin was pretty sure that it was going to be a good one. Unquestionable, there will be times of hardship and bitternessc but the fruits that it will bear will nonetheless, be the sweetest.

* * *

TBC

Authorfs Notes:

Firstly, I know I've been away from a long hiatus. Seriously speaking, I really couldn't find the groove to write again. Don't ask me why, I'm as clueless as you can be. But recently, I just felt like writing again. I read through my stuffs, and I realized that all my story plot files were gone. I sat for quite sometime thinking what was the best way to continue this story. And this was it. I thought that Megumi should be given another chance, although what she did was really wrong. Do let me know how you think about this chapter, while I'll get my ass working on the epilogue :)

YES! The next chapter will be the last. Finally, the long awaited closure!! After this fanfiction, I'll make sure to finish the rest. Do R&R! Thank You!!

Special thanks to those who have reviewed:

Yumitakichan, honey-san, poems2songs, jj, icyblossom3, shevonne, 808cHicK, Anonymus T, Ellavv31, mappsgo, dewey, sapphireracoongal, Serptears, Saori Gatsu, Crystal Winds, tif, Kuro-Mei, kao, Madam Spooky, amaya421, en route, krazyANIMEchick, bishojo21, Sammi, Asch the Bloody, ELLIE 31773, Postmodernism, ken, antica, Du Weldenvarden Farcai, erica6060, cherryblossom, Royal blueKitsune, half-breed-demon-fox, Adelaide MacGregor, gabyhyatt, (: and angelic-kuti

And to those who have bothered to stop by and read till this chapter :) thank you!!


End file.
